


Руки к звездам

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: За стенами дома лес шепчет: «оставь его мне».Сакура не может, поздно. Он уже в ее доме, на ее полу, тянется к ней скрюченными пальцами, смотрит мутно, как из-за стекла треснувшей зеленой банки, и на его черной радужке отражение ее лица.





	1. Протягивай руку

Сакура тянет руки к черному бархатному отрезу неба, ловит пальцами спускающиеся к ней искры звезд, греет и отпускает их горячими обратно, чтобы они прожгли собой ткань и накрепко вжились в высь до следующего раза.

Вокруг на многие километры нет ни одной живой души, сплошные стволы дряхлеющих деревьев, живущие в их кронах птицы и прячущиеся под их тенями звери.  
Над потолком ее крохотного домика, который прячется в самой середине глухого и мощного старого леса, висят гроздья сухих пахучих трав, висит тяжелый густой запах от испарений отваров и тихое потрескивание деревянных балок.

Домик остается от бабушки. Сакура по ней скучает. Бабушка была гораздо предусмотрительнее, хитрее нее. У нее и жизнь была запутана, как волосы в сложной косе.  
Не ей, Сакуре, жить сложно. Она молода, ей всего лишь девятнадцать весен. Она ловит звезды. Она дает ветру жить среди тяжелых шапок-крон и пускает в воду силу, давая ей бежать дальше, а не цепляться за мелкое дно блестящей лужей.  
Но даже и не думает, что сможет лучше.

Бабушка часто говорила ей, пока была жива:  
— Это не твоя судьба. Однажды тебе придется уйти. Зачахнешь. Лес силу твою будет пить, долго не выдержишь. Не твое это, милая моя, не твое. Выбор человеческий должен быть, осознанный, а тебя сюда маленькой прибило. К месту прибило, скажу честно, но не то.  
— Так я же сейчас выбираю, — возражала в ответ Сакура и обиженно надувала губу.  
— Выбирать, милая моя, надо, если выбор есть. А какой у тебя выбор? Не видела ты другой жизни. Нельзя так, — качала седой одуванчиковой головой бабушка, но хитро щурила узкие полумесяцы черных глаз. — Однажды уйти придется.

Бабушки нет. Но Сакура остается. Ведь лес — ее родное. Он живет, разрастается, скрывает свое сердце за замками, за вывороченными мшистыми корнями старых исполинов, образуя контур.

Самое важное, самое беззащитное и самое опасное в этом лесу одновременно — это она.

Она — сердце. Ей нельзя наружу, не зря холодные осенние злые ветра предупреждают ее хлесткими ударами в спину, стоит только прикрыть за собой скрипящую деревянную дверь.  
Сакура думала подружиться с ними со временем, но время идет, а они все такие же.

Просто они осенние, решает она, как будто это все объясняет, и в такие дни накидывает на плечи шаль. 

Шаль осталась от бабушки. Бабушка уходит однажды вглубь леса, когда уже почти не ходит, а ковыляет, и больше не возвращается.  
Спокойна ли она сейчас? В последние дни была сама не своя. В ней словно метались те осенние ветра, просочившиеся бурой мутью внутрь.  
Сакура надеется, что где бы бабушка не была, в ее груди живут только весенние теплые порывы.

Сейчас начало зимы, и снег постепенно просачивается сквозь тяжелые корявые голые ветви, нависшие над поляной. Снег укрывает тонким слоем жухлую серую траву, льнет к босым ногам, прячется в волосах. Звезды сложно искать по ночам — холодные крупинки опадающего снега колют глаза.

Сакура ночью всегда накидывает бабушкину шаль и шагает за порог, вглубь неопасной и привычной темноты. Всегда, как и в этот день.

Ничто не может намекнуть ей на перемены, на сюрпризы, на неожиданности. Холодные меланхоличные зимние порывы только начинают забираться под опустевшие кроны, неся с собой изморозь и снег. Сакура не удивляется, когда чувствует морозные пальцы у себя на затылке. Зимние ветра всегда стараются втянуть в себя побольше. Жадные до тепла.  
В темноте проглядывает серебро — луна, не смотря на зиму, все равно показывает лицо из-за мутно-дымных сизых облаков. Небо чуть светлеет.

Оставляя цепочку следов, Сакура неспешно переставляет ноги, слыша, как шуршит под ногами снег. Ветры гонят его к реке, засыпая шаль крупными белыми хлопьями. Ветры и скрывают чужой запах.

Она чувствует его только когда оказывается совсем близко. В ледяном воздухе звенит тяжелый запах — кровь, сладковатый гной, чужая яркая обреченность. На тонком белом налете снега Сакура отчетливо видит большие рельефные следы. Рядом с ними тянется красный замерзший ручей.  
Она идет рядом со следами, оставляя рядом с ними свои, босых ног. Следы ведут ее вниз по течению, туда, где летом тянутся стебли острой травы, а сейчас они же, облезшие, побуревшие, пробивают собой белый настил.

Внутри что-то настороженно зудит, толкает обратно, в дом, а зимние ветра вскидываются лесными псами, рычат, рвут подол, швыряют вперед.  
Сакура слышала от бабушки, что люди пробираются сюда редко, только если от полной безысходности. Тут они умирают. Но умирать около своей реки ей давать никому не хочется. И она смело приминает ступнями снег, наблюдая с тревогой, как красный ручей постепенно расширяется.

 

Заросли острой травы доходят ей до пояса. Приходится ступать осторожно. Сакура ищет, принюхиваясь, вертит головой, надеется, что человек еще жив. Она замечает его быстро. Темная фигура лежит у самой воды, примяв собой жесткие стебли. Сакура подходит ближе, стараясь не ступать на обледенелые лужи крови, и приседает рядом. Этот человек гораздо длиннее нее и, скорее всего, тяжелее. 

Белый подол платья касается большой руки, впившейся в землю пальцами и будто за нее державшейся. Человек лежит вниз лицом, и под ним целое озеро из подмерзающей крови. Над зарослями зимние ветра снова поднимают шум.

Сакура протягивает ладонь к чужим волосам — черным, длинным, настолько, что накрывают плечи — и стряхивает с них снег. Человек гортанно стонет, пытается шевельнуться. Его рука скребет по земле, сминается в кулак. Человек пытается встать.  
Ничуть не напуганная Сакура кладет ему ладонь на плечо, придерживая. Он горячий — гладкий материал, из которого сделана его одежда, теплый.

Человек поворачивает к ней голову медленно. Черный тусклый глаз впивается в ее лицо жадно. Сакуре видно в его глазах тень ненависти, уязвимую беспомощность и ни намека на надежду. И свое лицо. Она прикладывает пальцы под чужой подбородок, туда, где должен биться пульс. Когда человек напряженно дергает рукой в ее направлении, Сакура понимает: умирать он будет недолго. Рывок слабый.

Но испещрённая темными венами рука тянется дальше по выбеленной земле, к ней. Цепляет негнущимися пальцами подол платья.  
Глубокий и гулкий вздох рассеивается в звенящем от холода воздухе дымной пылью.  
Это похоже на мягкий толчок, какой-то импульс, после которого Сакура решает и решается,  
берет ледяную, начавшую костенеть, руку в свои.

 

За спиной ревут зимние ветра, бьют в спину, толкая в сторону дома. Они, наверное, думают, что помогают, но так только сложнее. Человек настолько тяжелый, что пальцы сначала попросту выгибаются в обратную сторону, когда Сакура пытается его поднять.  
Когда с трудом перебрасывает его руку через свои плечи, то ее вжимает в землю — снег мочит платье.

Затягивающий в свой жар человек попросту неподъемный, от него пахнет остывающей кровью. Но не ей сдаваться так просто. Сквозь заросли острой травы, припорошенные снегом, они пробираются медленно и грузно. Под ногами человека снег хрустит, трещит, как проламываемый осенний ледок на луже. Лес вокруг бушует, встряхивает дряхлыми бурыми ветвями, воет голосом зимних ветров.

Сакура слышит:  
«человек-человек-человек».

Лес воет потоками воздуха, рычит сотнями звериных голосов, стонет пронзительным воплем какой-то птицы в своих кронах. Крошево снежных осколков режет оголенную шею — ткань платья сползла, стянутая вниз тяжелой и горячей рукой.  
Человек цепляется за ее плечо, старается идти прямо, но его носит так, будто он попал в вихрь осенних ветров.

Ему удивительно везет — он все еще может ходить, думает Сакура, и мне везет тоже, потому что иначе я не смогла бы его довести.

Поляна — крохотная белая проплешина среди темных и грозных, высоких деревьев — дарит ощущение наступающего облегчения. Сакура видит темные очертания дома и желтый отблеск в мутном окне. Подняться по скрипучим ступеням — чудо.  
Человек на удивление крепко для умирающего впивается в расшатанные перила второй, свободной рукой. Дерево под его пальцами крошится.

Сакура заводит его внутрь, пихая локтем незапертую дверь (от кого запирать?).  
Внутри тепло, сухо, нет зимних ветров (сюда им путь заказан), пряно и сладковато пахнет травами. Она отпихивает в сторону ногой низкую и круглую табуретку. Та с глухим стуком катится к стене и ударяется об нее.  
Человек — ставший живучим лишь на время — обмякает в ее руках, и Сакуре оказывается очень сложно опустить его на пол.  
Она старается не уронить (это точно навредит) и не дать ему лечь на бок.

 

Горящий на столе, в старой мутно-зеленой банке, светлячок — недостаточная замена дневному свету. Сакуре нужно сосредоточиться, придержать в пальцах крохотные желтые шарики, дать им рассыпаться в воздухе. Она делает это только после того, как сама падает рядом с человеком, поджимая под себя мокрые ноги.

...как странно выглядит человек на полу ее домика, растекающийся кроваво-черным по светлой древесине.

Светлячки виснут в воздухе, собираются в несколько шаров, давая свет.

Человек, лежащий на спине, гортанно стонет, старается отвернуться, но голова, скорее всего, кажется ему тяжелой, и он только жмурится. Сакура от волнения не видит практически ничего, сшибает с небольшого выскобленного до светло-орехового оттенка стола ту самую банку. Банка не бьется, но трескается по мутному зеленом боку.  
Сакура ставит ее на место, снова мечется, ища, чем разрезать чудную плотную одежду. Старые ножницы, оставшиеся от бабушкиного увлечения срезать ветки и цветы и делать из них букеты, она находит в связке с инструментами. Бабушка растила травы, какие-то съедобные корни, и инструментов у нее было много. У Сакуры все в руках вянет.

Но она сейчас надеется со звездным упрямством, что человек выдержит.

 

Грудь почти не поднимается — если на первый взгляд. Сакуре тревожно, как за стенами ее дома старому и нетерпимому к людям лесу. Ткань одежды хрустит под ржавыми лезвиями от заскорузлой и подсыхающей крови. Сакура не может избавить человека от одежды полностью (не совсем, только туловище), поэтому как может раздвигает в стороны ткань, пачкает руки попутно в грязи, крови и слякоти растаявшего снега.

В груди заполошно колотится сердце: не получится-не получится-не получится.

Никогда — никогда! — она не пробовала лечить людей (бабушка со своими болячками справлялась сама).  
Когда под пальцами серая заячья шкурка с багровым швом поперек мягкого живота не так страшно, как если под пальцами горячая бледная человеческая кожа.

Рана одна, но какая.

Сакура смотрит на неровные слоистые багрово-розовые с вкрадчивыми гнойными прожилками края разреза, прочертившего линию по широкой груди, с тошнотой.  
Она может греть в руках звезды, отмахиваться от зимних ветров и не бояться идти искать человека, но не может заставить себя начать что-то делать.

За стенами дома лес шепчет: «оставь его мне». 

Сакура не может, поздно. Он уже в ее доме, на ее полу, тянется к ней скрюченными пальцами, смотрит мутно, как из-за стекла треснувшей зеленой банки, и на его черной радужке отражение ее лица. Сакура решает и решается.

 

Теплая вода, подогретая касанием руки, с добавлением травяного отвара смывает с его тела грязь и с шипением втягивается в светлый пол.  
Водя пальцами над горячей грудиной, она шепчет наговоры, как учила бабушка, роняет капли своей крови на белую кожу, дает силы истощенному телу, чтобы на рассвете понять: он спит.

Результат ее стараний — зарубцевавшаяся рана, бугристая, сине-багровая. Шрам будет страшным. Сакура гладит неровно стянутые края кончиками пальцев, пропитывая шов силой. Перед глазами все начинает двоиться.  
Рассвет безжалостен, пробивает солнечно-розовыми лучами стекло окна, врывается в комнату вихрем облегчения, и Сакура медленно садится на пол.

Под ее ладонью медленно вздымается и опадает чужая грудь.


	2. Догоняй

Человек оказывается опасным, и Сакура понимает это сквозь призму жгущих глаза цветных солнечных лучей — и над ней нависает тень. Вчера такие тусклые темные глаза сегодня опасно щурятся, смотрят насквозь.

— Ты кто? — у него вкрадчивый и низкий голос, от которого где-то в легких кончается воздух.

Опасен. Опасен — и все вокруг это чувствует. Ветра за стенами дома ревут так, что снег испуганно бьется в стекла. Заснувшая на полу, рядом с ним, Сакура чувствует себя невыспавшейся, закаменевшей и совершенно не способной сейчас дать отпор кому-либо.

Вчерашний человек — абсолютно беспомощный, едва передвигающий ноги, цепляющийся за ее плечо замерзшими пальцами. Сегодняшний человек — с наледью на радужке опасно-черных глаз, с тонким ножом в гибких пальцах, с уже подзажившим за ночь шрамом.

— Сакура, — представляется она, смотря на него снизу-вверх спокойно, надеясь, что нож он уберет сам. Откуда вообще его достал?  
— Где я, Сакура? — вкрадчиво, с неявной угрозой, интересуется человек, и нож в его пальцах прокручивается со свистом.  
— В лесу, — она медленно садится, опирается ладонями об пол и понимает, что в глазах человека мелькает темное опасение. — Как вас зовут?

Брови человека приподнимаются вопросительно. Он если не растерян, то очень удивлен. Впрочем, с лицом он справляется очень быстро, и Сакура теряет возможность хоть немного его понимать.

— Ты живешь здесь одна? — нож в его пальцах обвисает и вскоре прячется в голенище кожаной обуви на шнуровке.

Человек вдруг перестает видеть в ней угрозу и теперь ее, Сакуру, не видит вообще — поворачивает голову к окну, проводит взглядом по висящим над их головами пучкам трав, по стеклянным банкам с тертыми корнями и сушеными плодами ярко-красных ягод (Сакура очень любит добавлять их в травяной чай).

Он встает — все это время нависать над ней ему удавалось сидя. Но что-то внутри него протестует, организм еще не выправился и не готов к нагрузкам — человек шатается и чуть не падает обратно. Сакура успевает подскочить и поддержать, обхватив рукой пояс. Человек жутко сверкает на нее глазами, дышит с хрипом, цепляется рукой за край стола (и чуть его не опрокидывает), находя равновесие.

— Вам не стоит так резко напрягаться, — Сакура старается говорить мягко и спокойно, как с осенними ветрами, когда они вокруг взметывают костер из пряно-рыже-красных листьев. — Рано вставать.  
— Я и так пролежал слишком долго, — ее руку стискивают, как охотничьим ржавым капканом (бывали тут и такие), заглядывают в лицо жутко.

Вторая ладонь мажет по всей длине шрама, прощупывая.

— Всего ночь, — Сакура похлопывает его по руке, надеясь, что ее отпустят.

Темные, как ночные, глаза впиваются в ее лицо. У человека дергается бровь. Он закрывает глаза, открывает их снова, спрашивает:  
— Ты надо мной смеешься? — и пальцы снова обводят шрам. 

Сакура смотрит на багровую вывернутую наружу полосу, ползущую по белой коже, и не видит в этом ничего смешного. С такой раной он бы умер, не успей она донести его до дома или не найди вовремя.

— Я не смеюсь, — она осторожно касается шрама, и человек пошатывается, отпускает ее запястье, чтобы ухватиться за стол. — Видите? Вам нужно восстановить силы.  
— Кто ты такая? — и под взглядом осенних черных глаз Сакуре становится жутко. — Как я попал в лес? В том районе… не было никакого леса.  
— Но когда-то он там был? — она, отошедшая к деревянной бочке с водой, чуть поворачивает голову и смотрит на гостя косо.  
— Только река. Пересохшая река, — человек закрывает лицо рукой, запускает ее в волосы. 

Его взгляд мечется по сторонам, пытается за что-то уцепиться.

Сакура зачерпывает воду из бочки, протягивает глиняную чашку (с отбитой ручкой) человеку и чувствует его настороженность. Настороженность с горьковатым привкусом, вьется в воздухе, проникает во все углы… Сакура хмурится. Этот человек просто наполнен эмоциями до самого края — вон, выплескивается. Она понимает: когда появилась здесь сама — у бабушки долго болела голова. Лес путает мысли, тянет силу эмоций наружу, выворачивает наизнанку. От этого невозможно защититься, только если привыкнуть.

В окно снова бьются зимние ветра, просят: «дай защитить, впусти», — чувствуют опасность. Насколько же они встревожены, если готовы рваться к ней в дом?

Им вторит множеством звуков лес: «человек-человек-человек, отдай, наше».

— Нет, не ваше, — бормочет она сердито и подходит к окну, выглядывая наружу. 

Выбеленные ветви деревьев дрожат под напором взбесившихся ветров. Они тревожились так же, когда бабушка ее нашла?

— С кем ты говоришь? — спрашивает человек, и явно пытается встать — трещит столешница. — Кто там?  
— Никого, — честно говорит Сакура, разворачиваясь, и видит, что человек на месте сидеть не собирается и словами его не убедить.

Он отводит ее в сторону от окна, выглядывает сам, цедит сквозь зубы что-то непонятное.

— Действительно, — добавляет он после заминки, всматриваясь вглубь леса остро, с напряжением. — Пока никого.

Интересно, что он хочет там увидеть?

— А должен прийти кто-то еще? — она подлезает ему под локоть и тоже щурится, ища нечто на бело-сером частокольном горизонте — деревья смыкаются стеной.

Сакура вскидывает брови, поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит вопросительно. Если придет кто-то еще — ей нужно быть там, снаружи, а не здесь.

— Лучше бы, если нет, — человек снова щурится в окно и отходит. — Идет война, гости ни к чему.  
— Война?.. — Сакура оборачивается ему вслед, растерянно моргает. — Но почему?

На нее смотрят тяжело, непонимающе. Будто она сказала такую глупость, что теперь стоит сгореть со стыда. Она все равно не понимает. Война — страшное дело, так говорила бабушка. Уж бабушка в этом понимала.

 

— Не живется людям хорошо и просто, нужно везде грязь найти, везде влезть, — бормотала она иногда по вечерам, когда ее суставы болели, а сила от этого совсем не помогала. — То в кризис, то в войну…  
Сакура, маленькая, с торчащими и криво обрезанными волосами, только попавшая в лес, слушала ее внимательно, кутаясь в теплое лоскутное одеяло. Война для нее была страшным горбатым зверем, ревущим громко и выдыхающим пепел.  
Пепел кружился над ее головой, когда она тонула в ледяной и глубокой речке с быстрым течением.

 

Человек подходит к ней медленно, все еще пошатывается, цепляет левую руку, задирает свободный рукав белого заляпанного кровью платья, рассматривает недолго.

— Как давно ты тут живешь? — спрашивает он спокойно, руку отпускает и поводит плечами, закрытыми плотной тканью верхней одежды (она так и не смогла ее с него снять), осматривается по сторонам снова. Обходит углы, задирает голову к потолку, растирает между пальцев пахучий стебель фиолетового цветка.

Человек выглядит непринужденным, но Сакура видит, что его широкая и чуть сгорбленная спина напряжена — готов развернуться в любой момент. Он напоминает ей зверя, попавшего в ловушку, вот-вот покажет зубы оскалом.

— Одиннадцать весен, — отвечает ему она дружелюбно и мягко растягивает углы губ, давая понять — она не охотник.  
— Лет, — утверждает человек и опускается на табуретку плавно, опирается ладонью об колено.

«Лет» звучит скользко. Но Сакура не спорит. 

— И ты за одиннадцать лет ни разу, — он поводит подбородком, — не была снаружи? Вне леса, — уточняет, щурясь.

Она мотает головой и опирается спиной об стену, смотря на него с интересом. Почему спрашивает, это важно?

— Как ты сюда попала? — человек смотрит пристально, что-то ищет в ней, но постоянно сбивается взглядом на окно.  
— Прибило течением, — Сакура пожимает плечами и клонит голову набок.

 

Сквозь окно на светлый деревянный пол струится жидкое солнце, блестит на валяющихся там ножницах — бросает пятно на потолок, шуршит в подвешенных к нему травах. Тихо потрескивают деревянные балки. Сакура прислушивается к повисшей тишине с улыбкой, человек — с напряжением.  
За надежными стенами дома воет голосом леса волчья стая. Сакура слышит в этих отголосках: «человек-человек-человек, отдай, наше».

— Больше трех дней вам тут нельзя, — прерывает повисшее молчание она. — Лес для вас опасен.  
— Что это значит? — он чуть клонится вперед, блестит темным прищуром, требует ответа всем своим видом. — Кого ты зовешь Лесом? Для тебя он не опасен?  
— Да, — Сакура подходит к нему вплотную, скользя босыми ногами по выбеленным временем доскам, замечает, как напрягается чужое тело. — Лес — это то, что вокруг. Не больше и не меньше. Меня он не тронет. Но вы чужак.  
— Что за чушь? — человек кривит губы и смотрит на нее с непонятной (и неприятной) эмоцией. — Хочешь сказать, что лес живой?  
— Вы не заметили? — Сакура наклоняется к его лицу, рассматривает вблизи, замечает, что он напрягается до крайности. — Вы его не слышите?

И тут же чуть не впечатывает себе ладонь в лоб. Конечно же, не слышит! Он не такой, как она, он здесь всего ночь. Его прибило точно не к месту, иначе лес бы не требовал его наружу.

— Не слышу, — отвечает сухо человек, смотрит на нее непрерывно. — Я не сумасшедший. Как мне выбраться отсюда?  
— Я… я не знаю, — Сакура серьезно об этом задумывается, потирает ладони друг об друга. — Никогда не пробовала. Но пока вам не стоит думать об этом, вы не совсем здоровы…  
— Я могу ходить. Этого достаточно, — с той же сухостью в тоне бросает ей человек и встает — как выплавляется из тени, стремясь вверх.

Сакура понимает, что стоит с ним нос к носу (или нос к груди, как посмотреть), и на всякий случай отходит на небольшой шажок назад. Человека это удовлетворяет.  
Впрочем, когда он обнаруживает, что его одежда немного разрезана, то удовлетворение с жестокого и холодного лица пропадает. Она только разводит руками и — на всякий случай — отпихивает ржавые ножницы пяточкой поближе к стене.

Его это не останавливает.

 

— Вам нельзя наружу! — она всплескивает руками, когда ворвавшиеся внутрь через дверь зимние ветра путаются в грязном подоле платья.

Но человек ее не слушает, благодарит одним словом, бесстрашно шагает в белую мглу, взметнувшуюся вокруг дома сплошной стеной. Нет, Сакура знает, что лес может встрепывать и переворачивать разум набекрень, но чтобы настолько?  
Оставшаяся открытой дверь со скрипом качается на старых петлях. Ветра засыпают пол снегом, трутся об щиколотки ледяными прикосновениями, поглощая тепло.

Сакура смотрит, как темная фигура исчезает в метельном лесу, смотрит-смотрит-смотрит…  
…набрасывая шаль на ходу, несется вслед. Нельзя же бросать его одного там! Лес только и ждет. Она спасла человека, она взяла на себя эту ответственность. Нельзя отдавать его лесу.

Под босыми ступнями приминается снег и сразу же тает. Сакура несется, дыша взахлеб, боится опоздать, боится, потому что слышит отголоски торжествующего свиста какой-то птицы. Лес не имеет своего горла, но может взять любое в его владениях на время.

Метель рвет на ней шаль, сбивает волосы и отталкивает назад, шепчет: «не беги, оставь, опасно».

Она отмахивается, запахивает шаль на груди, тонет в мягком сугробе по колено, замечает большие следы чуть дальше и барахтается им навстречу. Белая муть расступается перед ней бессильно, и Сакура мчит вперед, ища взглядом чужую фигуру впереди.

Огромное и дряхлое дерево, вокруг которого собирается целый снежный вихрь, она видит издали. Замечает движение рядом. Темный мазок у самых корней... Это придает решимости, скорости, проходит по телу горячей волной. 

Налетая сзади, она врезается прямо в широкую спину, впивается пальцами в разворот плеч, пропускает теплую и мягкую силу внутрь чужого тела и бессильно упирается лбом человеку куда-то в шею. Дыхание плавит осевшие на его одежде снежинки.

— Говорила же… нельзя… вы сказочный дурак… — шепчет она, но плечи не отпускает.

Вокруг воют зимние ветра, пытающиеся ее образумить. Человек постепенно приходит в себя, даже пытается встать с колен, но замирает. Нащупывает заведенной за спину рукой Сакуру. Она дышит надрывисто, перебирает пальцами по ткани одежды, пытается встать и сама. Но лес — разъяренный, бушующий сотней голосов вокруг — прибивает ее к земле.

— Какого… — человек пропускает целую тираду непонятных словосочетаний, — происходит?  
— Возвращайтесь в дом, — хрипит Сакура, чувствуя, как зимние ветра толкают ее в спину (прямо на человека), — я же говорила… Лес вас выпьет!..

У нее пропадает опора, потому что человек встает резко — еще бы, сколько силы в себя принял. Белая метель усиливается. Сакура старается дышать глубоко и сжимается в комок, загребая пальцами тающий снег.

— Вставай, ну, — рявкают у нее над головой и пытаются поднять за локоть. — Босая, раздетая — в метель. Сумасшедшая.

Она честно пытается, но внутри тоже холодно, очень хрупко и, впервые здесь, страшно. Горячие пальцы впиваются ей во второй локоть, отлепляют от промерзлой земли.

— Кто ты такая вообще? — рычит зло человек, вздергивая ее на руки.

Она устало смотрит в занесенное серым небо, чувствует оседающие на лице капли снега. Ее качает, вплавляет под чужую одежду — запах крови, что-то греет. Сакура беспомощно прижимается щекой к человеческой горячей груди, чувствует кожей бугрящийся шрам и засыпает под разочарованный волчий вой.


	3. Просыпайся

Сакура просыпается потому, что очень жарко, настолько, что тело, наверное, расплавилось и теперь готово закапать с кровати на пол воском.  
В глазах плывет чернота — это от недостатка энергии. Она моргает долго, упорно, но в конце концов кое-как приводит зрение в условно-хорошее состояние.  
  
Впрочем, темная фигура, бродящая по ее дому неспешно, все равно расплывается. Сакура моргает, щурится, но ей не становится лучше. От жара она едва может дышать. Распутаться из одеяла оказывается сложной задачей, но она справляется, сползает на пол, запрокидывая голову и касаясь затылком края кровати. Гладит себя по бокам, понимая, из-за чего ей было так жарко. Из-за длинной и темной одежды, в которую была завернута по самые уши.  
  
— Как ты? — без особого волнения в голосе спрашивают у нее, подходя ближе, протягивают руку.  
— Жарко, — бормочет Сакура и прикрывает глаза, отказываясь от предложенной помощи.   
  
На полу прохладно, ноги остужает легкий сквозняк — чего и хочется. По коже от смены температуры скользят крохотные мурашки. Сакура теребит в пальцах твердую и теплую ткань его одежды.  
  
— Совсем недавно ты замерзала, — человек плавно опускается на корточки напротив нее, прижимает ладонь к мокрому лбу. — Но. Ты можешь в таком виде, — он скользит взглядом по ее платью, — находиться снаружи в метель. Я не заметил у тебя ни обуви, ни какой-либо верхней одежды. На тебя не нападают бешеные и голодные волки. Тебя не гипнотизирует… это место. Что это за лес? Кто ты такая?  
— Это не просто лес, — Сакура бесстрашно улыбается в черные глаза (кто-нибудь ему говорил, что они у него волчьи?) и отводит руку. — Ему нужна сила, и он выпивает таких, как вы. Наверное… если честно, я раньше не видела тут людей. Но если вы попались мне, то можете не бояться. Я не отдам вас ему. Я за вас в ответе.  
  
У человека такое лицо, будто его только оскорбили: напрягшаяся челюсть, сузившиеся жуткие глаза; вид в общем-то опасный. И Сакура перебирает свои же слова, как бусины на нитке, думает, что могла такое сказать. Возможно, ему не по себе? Не стоило, наверное, говорить про лес столько. Людям не нравится что-то такое, что они не могут понять сразу. Таким, опасным и слишком самоуверенным, тем более.  
  
— Не просто лес, — левая сторона его лица подергивается в ухмылке. — А ты? Не просто человек?  
  
Сакура помнит, что бабушка говорила ей давным-давно.  
  
— Я помогла тебе только потому, что ты — маленькая девочка, а не прожженный вояка. Идти тебе некуда. Ничего не поделаешь. Хочешь остаться со мной?  
Маленькая Сакура, закутанная в лоскутное одеяло, отпоенная травяным чаем с медом, часто закивает головой.  
  
Позже бабушка советует ей не спасать тех, кто должен умереть. Сакура понимает не сразу, только вот теперь, когда смотрит в непроглядно-черные опасные глаза человека.  
  
— Я просто живу тут, — она опускает веки, смотрит на него в тонкий просвет и скользит взглядом за плечо.  
  
За окном белым бело — не понять, день еще или уже вечер?  
  
— Ты живешь тут, но этот твой лес тебя не трогает. Почему? Потому что ты тут выросла? — человек наклоняется еще ниже, почти касается ее лба своим, вкрадчиво понижает тон, от чего Сакура покрывается мурашками.  
  
Что-то подсказывает ей, что лучше закончить разговор вот сейчас. Человек знает, как спрашивать, и от этого становится не по себе.  
  
— Это совсем неважно, — Сакура беззаботно улыбается ему и щурится, как на солнце. — Вам не нужно задавать столько вопросов.  
  
 _А мне не нужно на них отвечать,_  напоминает она себе же мысленно.  
  
Пускай попробует выудить из нее что-нибудь, она умеет молчать. Видимо, человек видит упрямство в ее глаза и отступает. Сакура уверена, что отступает он ненадолго, его жрет любопытство — это читается по выражению бледного и холодного лица.  
Он не может — _почему-то_ — надавить и узнать все, что так его волнует.  
  
  
Сакура все-таки встает с пола: ей нужно накормить нежданного гостя, поесть самой — восстановить энергию, а потом… ох, лес ведь зол. Может, сегодня наружу и ей выходить не стоит?  
  
Мешок из грубой ткани, насквозь пропитанной запахом жирной земли, полный. Сакура берет несколько сухих клубней, размачивает их в теплой воде в большой глиняной миске и поднимает температуру до пара, тающего над потолком.  
  
Человек наблюдает за ней, стоя у окна. От его взгляда немеет спина, ноги как-то теряют гибкость в коленях, а внутри все становится невыносимо неуютным. Бабушка тоже умела смотреть так, что внутри жарилось неуютное ощущение, но человек оказывается серьезнее и сильнее.  
  
Сакура даже удивляется — как кто-то может быть сильнее бабушки? А ведь он точно не такой, как она, иначе бы не задавал глупых вопросов.  
  
Но ощущения ощущениями, а руки работать не перестают.   
Клубни становятся мягкими, и она перекладывает их в большую миску, посыпает травами — чтобы не были безвкусными. Сушеные яблоки, порезанные на кусочки, она поливает янтарным пахучим медом. Мед остался еще от бабушки. Сама Сакура с пчелами не в ладах, и бабушкина пасека стоит заброшенной уже который год.  
У бабушки получалось все, а Сакура едва-едва справляется с заготовкой продуктов на зиму. Это иногда заставляет ее ощущать кислую никчемность во рту.   
  
— Вам нужно восстановить силы, — говорит она негромко, ставит еду на стол (и на всякий случай отодвигает зеленую мутную банку подальше от края).  
  
Человек смотрит на ее руки, потом переводит черный удивленный взгляд на дымящуюся в миске воду. Но все же не настолько удивлен, чтобы спросить — Сакура даже удивляется. Еду он пробует без видимого опасения, но глаз с ее рук не сводит. Сакуре неловко, и руки как будто жжет, поэтому она прячет их за спиной, сцепляя в замок. Он это замечает — он все замечает. От этого неловко вдвойне, и даже любимые сушеные яблоки не лезут в горло.  
  
— Показать тебе, как ставить силки? — человек смотрит искоса, так, будто что-то сверяет.   
  
Сакура вздрагивает, не сразу понимая, что он спрашивает, а потом отрицательно качает головой. Она умеет. Но ловить зверье вроде зайцев, лис и маленьких волчат (а тут их много) ей не кажется правильным. Лес дает достаточно, чтобы быть сытой. Бабушка так не считала, говоря, что лес должен быть им благодарен и без такой экономии.  
  
Сакура вспоминает, как бабушка пыталась научить ее снимать шкурку с небольшого пушистого зайца, и вспоминает, как потом не могла есть еще день. В голове дрожало старое воспоминание: много крови, стесанная чем-то острым кожа с худого мальчишеского лица и лоснящуюся белым кость под ней; теплый пепел, падающий с неба.  
  
— Откуда-то должен был взяться этот дом, — человек, доедая мягкий клубень, смотрит с каким-то вкрадчивым интересом. — Интересно.  
— На вашем месте, я бы не пыталась о чем-то думать. В прошлый раз вы додумались до того, что в метель и раненный решили уйти, — Сакуре не нравится, что он пытается разузнать о ее доме и ее лесе больше, чем хочется сказать. — Лес влияет на вас, путает мысли… Вы должны были заметить.  
  
Он смотрит на нее уже без этой вкрадчивости, и в его глазах собираются осенние ветра. Сакура буквально чувствует из прикосновения на обнаженной коже рук. За окном взрывается ревом буря. Ветра бьют в окна, теребят дверь, и Сакура снова слышит: _«впусти, дай помочь, защитим, опасно»._  
У человека реакция мгновенная. Он дергает головой в сторону окна, вглядывается в поднявшуюся за стеклом белую свирепую муть и переводит взгляд на Сакуру.  
  
— Это делаешь ты? — спрашивает он с непроницаемым лицом, и от него веет собранностью и готовностью нанести удар.  
— Это зимние ветра. Они считают людей опасными, — Сакура забирается на табуретку с ногами (по полу тянет морозом) и обхватывает колени руками. — Но я не впускаю их внутрь.  
— Я все-таки умер. Иначе эту сверхъестественную чушь никак не объяснить, — с поразительной уверенностью в своих словах говорит человек и смотрит сквозь нее как-то насмешливо.  
  
И не понять, над чем он насмехается — над ситуацией, над Сакурой или над чем-то еще?  
  
— Я бы не дала вам умереть, — она обиженно морщит нос и наклоняется вперед, балансируя на табурете. — Хотите, докажу, что вы живы?  
  
За окном воют зимние ветра, требуя дать им разобраться с нарушителем ее спокойствия, бьются в стекло. Человек кривит губы неприятно и поводит ладонью, предлагая попробовать. Сакура фыркает, поддается вперед, перегибаясь через стол и придерживаясь одной ладонью за его край (чтобы не шлепнуться с табуретки, и вжимает пальцы человеку под линию челюсти.  
  
Он будто изнутри покрывается каменным слоем, готовясь заблокировать любой удар. Под подушечками пальцев бьется ритм чужой жизни. Кожа человека горячая, сухая, и рука к ней как приклеивается — не хочется убирать. Сакура греет пальцы об напряженное чужое горло и делает вид, что так и надо.  
Зато ему совсем не так уютно и спокойно, как ей. Сакура не сразу понимает, что может последовать за этим тяжелым мрачным взглядом исподлобья. Но вот ветра за окном снова бьются в стекло. Она с легкостью откидывается обратно, растирает руки друг о друга и смотрит в жуткие темные глаза гостя. Пожимает плечами.  
  
— У мертвых сердца не бьются, — и улыбается ему по-доброму.  
  
Человек не отвечает ей, режет ледяным взглядом и поводит подбородком.  
  
 _Какой нервный,_  думает Сакура и снова улыбается, пряча нижнюю часть лица за ладонями.  
  
Но человек, видимо, имеет на свою подозрительность причину. В конце концов, ведь где-то там, в его мире, за пределами леса, идет война. Сакура напоминает себе об этом и искренне жалеет попавшего к ней в гости военного. Воевать — никому бы не пожелала.  
  
Впрочем, человек себя не жалеет. Он устраивается у стены, напротив окна, запрокидывает голову назад и, кажется, впадает в дрему. Это хорошо. Пока человек отдыхает, Сакуре не нужно вздрагивать от каждого шороха. Ведь как бы она не храбрилась, все равно понимает, что он опасен. Никто не знает, что творится в чужой голове — так говорила бабушка, и Сакура с ней согласна.  
  
День подходит к середине, ветра успокаиваются, и сквозь разрисованное морозными узорами стекло видно, что снега намело до колена. В лучшем случае. Сакура протирает запотевшее стекло ладонью и вглядывается в просветы между деревьями. Слова о нежелательных гостях не дают ей покоя.  
  
 _Я просто не открою дверь, просто не впущу,_  думает она и ежится, смотря, как качаются убеленные кроны старых деревьев.  
  
Человек во сне странно вздыхает, и Сакура встревоженно оборачивается на него. Лицо бледное, как вырезанное из камня, на лбу проступает морось испарины, челюсти стиснуты намертво…  
  
Она грозит пальцем лесу за окном и спешит на помощь: срывает несколько соцветий с пучка сухих цветов, висящего над потолком, растирает их между пальцами и поднимает температуру. Сакура держит соцветия в пальцах, сжатых в кулачок, подходит к человеку поближе и садится на пол напротив. По единственной комнатушке дома плывет горько-масляный запах.  
  
Морщина на бледном лбу медленно разглаживается. Сакура сидит, притянув ноги к груди и положив на колени голову, жжет в руках горькие цветы и разглядывает попавшего в ее дом человека. Что-то не дает отвести глаз, и она не сопротивляется — ведет взглядом по длинным и лохматым волосам, который человек стянул чем-то в низкий хвост, по посветлевшему бордово-фиолетовому шраму, выглядывающему в просвет рваной (резаной) одежды, по расслабленным широким плечам.  
  
Она уже одиннадцать весен не видела людей (кроме бабушки, но она — отдельный случай) и теперь восполняет потерю как может. Не сказать, что действительно страшная потеря, конечно… Сакура предпочла бы людей еще столько же не видеть и не слышать людей.  
Но сейчас сидит и смотрит, как человек, укрытый от враждебного леса, спит, привалившись к стене ее дома.


	4. Находи

Ночь наступает стремительно, подкрадывается тенями, намекает, что пора уже зажечь светлячков, и Сакура со вздохом поднимается с пола. Человек расслабленно спит, уронив голову на грудь, больше не требуются ее травы — кошмаров нет.  
Она накидывает на плечи шаль и открывает дверь в ледяной внешний мир, где бушует недовольный лес. Осторожно прикрывая ее, Сакура спускается по ступенькам, ступает в снег и проваливается по середину икры.

Черное небо над ее головой не просвечивает сквозь себя звезды, и Сакура зря задирает голову повыше, чтобы их разглядеть. Ей кажется, что в один момент за спасение человека весь мир вокруг решил, что она недостойна.

Сакура злится на разумный лес, считая, что высасывание сил из живого — неприемлемо. К чему эта жесткость? К чему убивать человека, уже не собирающегося умирать? Если он выжил, значит, должен жить и дальше. Не ему, бессловесному лесу, отбирать у людей жизни просто так. Мало ему, что ли?

Но злость не должна перекрывать голову. Чтобы изгнать из себя даже ее тень, Сакура набирает в себя воздуха так много, что вот-вот взлетит. Выдыхает медленной и белесой струей пара наружу, закрывая глаза. Злость не помогает ей ничем. Удивительно, но даже осознание этого редко помогает с ней справиться.  
Дыша холодным воздухом, Сакура ждет, пока все внутри осядет и развеется. Это обычно долгий процесс, но сегодня его, возможно, ускоряет человек, спящий в ее доме прямо сейчас. 

Это странно и не очень правильно, но она чувствует по отношению к нему яркое желание уберечь. Учитывая, что он сам по определению опасен (и для нее самой, возможно), и что она по сравнению с ним на вид — крошечная и слабая. Впрочем, даже такому сильному человеку требуется заслон, особенно от леса.  
Эта мысль придает сил.

И снег вокруг закручивается легкой мерцающей дымкой. Тяжесть бархатного неба прибивает дымку к земле. Сакура запрокидывает голову к небу и протягивает пальцы.  
Холодная колючая звезда бьется в ладони, хочет обратно, напитывается силой. Стискивая ее в ладони, Сакура вдруг слышит мягкое шуршание снега за спиной. Она оборачивается инстинктивно, не отпуская звезду. Снег вьется вокруг быстрее, окутывает, закручиваемый зимними ветрами.

Взгляд у человека какой-то застывший, стеклянный, сфокусировавшийся на ее сжатом кулачке.

Он двигается по направлению к ней, распарывая шагами белое снежное полотно, не сводя взгляда с руки. Сакура отсчитывает три секунды и подбрасывает звезду вверх, смотря, как она врезается в нависающую над ними черную пустоту.  
Человек подходит, когда уже звезда встает на свое место, а раскрытая ладонь Сакуры оказывается пустой. Он настолько близко, что Сакура может различить морщинки около уголков его глаз.

Ее ладонь — ничего особенного, но человек рассматривает ее, вздернув к себе за запястье, растирает большим пальцем тонкую кожу — поверх линий судьбы (так их называла бабушка). Остро и резко вглядывается в лицо.

— Что это было?  
— Звезда, — просто пожимает плечами Сакура и мягко высвобождает ладонь. — Всего лишь звезда, — добавляет: — Вам стоит вернуться внутрь.

Он щурится и вдруг замирает, смотря куда-то поверх ее головы. В черных потрясенных глазах отражается блеск. Сакуре кажется это просто потрясающе красивым. Она поводит пальцами, и белая нетерпеливо-колючая звездочка, не ставшая ждать своей очереди, ложится в ладонь.

Любопытство ее подстегивает, и она посматривает на человека из-под ресниц. Каким же потрясенным он выглядит. Белый блеск, отбрасываемый холодной колючей звездой, ложится ему на лицо и делает его неживым. Но человек поводит уголком губ, оцепенение проходит, а Сакура сжимает ладонь в кулачок.

— Это — звезда? — медленно спросил он, будто растягивая звуки и не решив, продолжить или оборвать.

Люди, которые не могут дотянуться до звезд, бывают слишком удивлены тем, что это возможно.

Сакура кивает и замечает в его глазах странный интерес. Опережая его, она замечает:  
— Не пытайтесь потрогать. Вам нельзя.

Человек смотрит на нее (или сквозь нее?) пристально, о чем-то думает и ничего не отвечает. Полураздетый, не босой, но с расстегнутой тяжелой верхней одеждой, лежащей на плечах, гривой лохматых черных волос он наблюдает за тем, как звезда в пальцах Сакуры дрожит и бьется, задержанная надолго.

Пальцы разжимаются, и звезда рвется вверх, оставляя после себя искрящий белый хвост. Человек провожает звезду взглядом, смотрит, как она замирает, вплавленная в небосклон.  
Все время, что Сакура отогревает холодные и колючие искры в ладонях, он молча стоит рядом, даже не ежась, рассматривает то ее (совсем уж неуютно), то звезды в ее пальцах.

 

Она никогда не делала так при ком-то, обычно бабуля просто показывала, но всегда говорила:  
— Успеешь еще. Запоминай. Ловишь, в ладони сжимаешь, представляешь, как ручейки в руку текут. Понимаешь?

Маленькая Сакура кивает, завороженно смотря, как в сухой и потрескавшейся от времени руке бабушки дрожит белая звезда.

 

Поэтому, наблюдение пары темных внимательных глаз ее немного нервирует. Сакура переминается с ноги на ногу, не чувствуя равновесия, поводит плечами неуютно, но старается не показывать, что его взгляд как-то ей мешает.

…и неужели он так быстро смог закрыться от леса? Уже не пытается куда-то уйти и не требует дать подержать ему звезду тоже…

Маленькой Сакуре потребовалось на это несколько месяцев, и бабушка была очень этим довольна, говорила, что быстро. Но, может, обычные люди привыкали быстрее? Может, сбитые в кучу мысли и шепот извне, как шелест листьев, для них — это обычное дело? Спрашивать неудобно, хоть и очень интересно.  
Когда звезды перестают слетать на ладонь, Сакура расслабляется и растирает напряженную шею, крутит запястьями, разминает пальцы, чувствуя, как онемение, связанное со спадом сил, исчезает.

— Для чего ты делаешь это? — человек обрушивает ее восстановившееся равновесие, подходя ближе неспешно, и останавливается в ровном круге, откуда снег смело заботливыми зимними ветрами.  
— Чтобы им было спокойнее спать, — пожимает плечами Сакура и разворачивается к нему вполоборота, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент отвернуться. 

Человек ее нервирует.

Она, привыкшая к тому, что вокруг нет ничего непредсказуемого (кроме осенних ветров, но они хозяйничают всего три месяца, и к ним быстро привыкаешь), вдруг обнаруживает, что человек рядом — это немного не так спокойно, как ожидалось. Это вообще неспокойно. Чего ждать от ветров или от леса было понятно, но только не от человека. Как люди могли находиться друг с другом? Жить поблизости, в одном помещении, всю свою жизнь? Как они не мешали друг другу?  
Сакура, оглядываясь на свой лес, в котором была так долго, понимает в который раз: ее прибило к месту.

Или просто она забыла, как это, контактировать с кем-то говорящим и мыслящим? Забудешь тут — ни одной души на многие десятки километров вокруг.

— Идите в дом. Вы можете заболеть, — вспоминая, что обычно в таких случаях говорила ей бабушка, просит Сакура.

Человек невозмутимо молчит, смотря искоса и всем видом показывая, что просто так не отстанет. Она вздыхает, зачесывает назад упавшие на лицо волосы и разворачивается. К реке.

Под ногами приминается легкий белый и колючий снег. Человек сзади скрипит подошвами тяжелых ботинок, не отстает и идет чуть поодаль, за плечом. Не понимая, в чем заключается его интерес, Сакура старается не обращать на него внимания. Но человек слишком громкий, слишком уж пахнет как-то по-другому, нет такого запаха в лесу, и тяжелая прибивающая к земле аура вокруг него начинает пугать.

Речка встречает ее шумом и припорошенными берегами. Сакура подходит к самой воде, присаживается на корточки, опускает расслабленную ладонь в лед быстро текущей воды, пускает силу и смотрит, как от рябящей глади идет мягкий и нежный пар.  
Человек наблюдает за этим из-за ее спины. Сакура слышит, как он куда-то отходит, и машинально оборачивается. Черная фигура пробирается в зарослях поседевших камышей вверх по течению.

— Подождите! Вы куда? — зовет она его и вскакивает.

Вокруг мгновенно взметываются зимние ветра, колыша снег под ногами, но Сакура их не слушает и упрямо спешит вслед, широко шагая по оставленным глубоким следам. Лес вокруг начинает бушевать, и это подгоняет. Нельзя отдавать ему человека. Это ее.  
И Сакура так рвется вперед, что когда видит возникшую из снежной метели черную спину, что не успевает затормозить и врезается. 

Ее поддерживают, обернувшись, за плечи и советуют:  
— Не смотри.

Но Сакура смотрит. Смотрит и видит, как снег заносит синее застывшее человеческое лицо с черными провалами глаз и перечеркнутой линией губ — засохший шрам. Человек лежит лицом к небу, смотрит вверх, и заскорузлые почти черные корни проклевываются сквозь темные пятна ран на темно-сером мундире, сплетаются над горлом, прибивая тело к белому полотну земли.

Сакура не слышит рев леса — сотен голосов. Ветер рвет ей волосы, подол платья, отталкивает обратно, в руки человеку, но она все равно клонится вперед, почти оседает рядом. Сухая ледяная кожа лба — лист из старой тетрадки — Сакура ведет по нему пальцами, шепча, закрывает чужие прозрачные глаза веками и встает. Туман в голове скручивается в жгуты. Пятясь, она понимает — колени складываются. Пятка проезжается по льду…

Человеческие руки дергают ее назад, вжимают во что-то твердое, накрывают теплым, закрывая лицо тканью, и Сакура странно обмякает.  
Тело, расслабленное и ставшее кисельным, все еще поддерживают. Все, что она может, цепляться за ткань руками и давить в себе подступающую к коленям дрожь.

— Я говорил не смотреть, — сухо пеняет ей человек, будто он тут что-то решает, и разворачивается вместе с ней. — Если ты закончила со своими обрядами, то вернись в дом.  
— С ума сошли? — у нее дрожит голос, и это ново. — Вам нельзя даже выходить наружу, а оставаться здесь — тем более!  
— Тогда постой рядом, — ее плечи, укрытые тканью, крепко сжимают на секунду и отпускают. — Не смотри.

Сакура не может вернуть себе позицию командующего, потому что она не знает, что делать. Мертвый человек за ее спиной, прошитый черными мощными корнями, как ткань стежками, вводит ее в затуманенное состояние. Мертвых она видела настолько давно, что совсем забыла — как в такой ситуации поступать? Человек знает, и эта забота ложится на его плечи.

Он шуршит чем-то и вскоре осторожно касается ладонью ее локтя.

— Стоит оттащить его дальше от реки. Нужно только перерезать корни. Возвращайся. Я справлюсь.

Сакура вскидывает голову и оборачивается, смотрит за плечо и видит только небрежно раскинутые ноги, запорошенные снегом, в черных тяжелых ботинках.

— Оставьте, — тихо и надломлено просит она, обнимая себя за плечи. — Через пару дней от него ничего не останется. От мертвых тут ничего не остается.

И это правда. Она видела, как от растерзанной туши лося на утро не оставалось ничего, кроме горсти непонятного серого пепла на примятой и окровавленной траве. Лес впитывал в себя все, ему не требовались санитары.  
Переводя взгляд на человека, Сакура понимает: он в недоумении. Приходится пояснить, похрипывая — голос почему-то пропадает. Чтобы он не вздумал остаться, она цепляется за рукав его одежды и тянет за собой, обратно. Ему и так уже не хорошо — черные глаза нехорошо блестят, а скулы вычерчиваются так, будто их вывели углем на белом холсте. Лес, почувствовав слабину, тянет из него силу.

— Это был ваш знакомый? — тихо спрашивает она, прокладывая рядом с его следами еще одну петлю отпечатков — маленьких босых ступней.  
— Это был мой враг, — железно и без намека на продолжение отрубает человек и смотрит вперед острым прищуром.

Даже под его одеждой и шалью Сакура, вроде бы защищенная от ветров, чувствует вкрадчивый холодок.

 

Дома она оставляет одежду у двери, а сама набирает воды в кувшин, срывает с ароматных пучков, висящих над потолком, нужные ей листочки, где-то почки, где-то соцветия. Легкое движение пальцев — и все это сыплется в плещущуюся в кувшине воду.

Человек стоит у дверей, наклонив голову, рассматривает какие-то странные листки, которые достал из карманов. Сакура не обращает на него внимания, взмахом ладони греет в кувшине воду. Жидкий пар поднимается к потолку лениво, оставляет на лице неприятное влажное ощущение. По комнате плывет душный запах отвара.  
Сакура разливает прозрачную жидкость по глиняным чашкам, стараясь не взболтать желтый осадок на дне. Очень вовремя — человек начинает медленно и как-то шуршаще опускаться на пол.

— Ну говорила же, — бормочет взволнованно Сакура и садится напротив, втискивая ему в пальцы чашку, — сидели бы в доме… Пейте. Это поможет.

Он, прислонившийся спиной к стене дома, напоминает ей черный сгусток теней под потолком в летнюю ночь. Такой же непроницаемый и мрачный.  
Чашку человек опустошает двумя глотками, половину проливает трясущейся рукой на себя. Кажется, его злит даже не то, что отвар горячий, а то, что он сам сейчас — почти беспомощен. Сакура не понимает этой уязвленности. Но наливает ему еще. В этот раз выходит гораздо лучше.

Человек откидывается на спину, запрокидывает голову, цедит сквозь зубы что-то непонятное, но наверняка ругательное, а потом вдруг приоткрывает глаза, всматриваясь в Сакуру.  
В этот момент ей хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться. Но прятаться некуда, она напротив, поэтому человек может беспрепятственно рассматривать ее лицо.

— Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь, — говорит он ей, бесцеремонно цепляет подбородок, задирает голову повыше, — но никак не могу вспомнить, кого… Кто твои родственники?

Если бы я еще это помнила, думает Сакура, осторожно отводя его руку в сторону.

 

Она и правда не помнит. Ничего, кроме имен и некоторых отрывков...   
Папа на ее памяти бывал дома редко, даже слишком, и мама всегда плакала, когда он уходил снова неизвестно куда, собрав темный потрепанный рюкзак (от него всегда пахло чем-то едким). Когда папа громко и весело смеялся, дома становилось светло.  
У него были жесткие руки, одна из которых всегда была в обрезанной перчатке. 

Мама не была очень веселой, чаще грозно ругалась, чем улыбалась, но всегда очень хотела, чтобы Сакура выросла умной. Почему-то.

— Умные девочки всегда знают, что им делать, — говорила она, когда расчесывала Сакуре волосы.

Мама была невысокого роста, носила короткие светлые волосы и темно-бордовые платья, а когда возвращался папа всегда очень вкусно пахла сиренью и выпечкой. Она очень любила готовить и злилась, когда в духовке сгорала рыба...

 

— Папу звали Кизаши, — вспоминает имя Сакура, не собираясь перечислять все, что знала о папе ребенком. — Маму — Мебуке. Я не помню, кем они были. Может, я даже этого не знала. Мне было восемь, когда я попала сюда.

Сакура почти не помнит, как и почему упала в реку, помнит только мертвых людей, помнит пепел над головой. Она и родителей вспоминает с трудом. Но, может, к лучшему? Пускай она уже и не скучает...

— Киза-аши, — тянет человек, смотря на нее, не мигая, и о чем-то думает.

Его губы складывается в кривую полуулыбку.

Сакура поднимает брови вопросительно, надеясь, что это пояснят. Но человек только качает головой, и ухмылка по его губам расползается все шире. Он издает гортанный низкий смешок, от которого по коже бегут мурашки, и прикрывает лицо ладонью.

— Знаешь, я должен тебе жизнь, — перебивает все ее вопросы человек, смотря из-под опущенных век. — Чем я могу отблагодарить тебя?  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — не задумываясь, отвечает Сакура (будто он чем-то может ее отблагодарить, о Боги), подбирая колени к груди и натягивая на них ткань платья. — Возвращайтесь домой живым. Тогда получится, что я лечила вас не зря. Ну… и конечно, — она фыркает, — не зря вы видели звезды.

Звезды звездами, но ей виден их блеск в чужих глазах напротив. Это отличный знак.

Пускай он вернется живым, ну пожалуйста, просит неизвестно у кого Сакура, я же не зря все это делаю, да?


	5. Наблюдай

Всего лишь второй день. Уже второй день.  
Сакура вспоминает это ранним утром, когда небо только сереет. Снег и ветра стихли, поэтому из окна видно, как солнце все-таки напоминает о себе розовеющим между веток маревом.  
  
Человек, спрятанный мрачным сумраком в углу, спит спокойно, прислонившись к стене и подложив под спину свою верхнюю одежду. Сакура смотрит на него недолго, встает с кровати и тихо — на цыпочках — крадется к небольшим полкам. Полки неподалеку от мешка со съедобными клубнями, почти закрытые тенью и свисающими с балок пучками трав.   
  
Она врезается в эти навесные заросли, отодвигает от лица щекочущийся зверобой, собранный прошлым летом, и недолго вслепую ощупывает лежащее на средней полке.   
Вскоре пальцы натыкаются на мягкую ткань. Внутренне торжествуя, Сакура тянет на себя.  
  
Вчерашний день был настолько длинным и волнительным, что она даже забывает: одежда грязная. В крови и слякоти, совсем уже не белая. Да и сама Сакура не слишком чистая — вся в присохшей к телу грязи, вся в крови, пропитанная запахом смерти. Об этом вспоминается утром, когда она собирается умываться. По-хорошему, человеку тоже стоит помыться, но Сакура даже не представляет, как может ему это предложить.  
  
Чистое платье — тонкое, зеленое, единственное на смену. Сакура из него немного выросла, поэтому больше любит белое — то не обтягивает плечи и талию, не открывает вид на колени в шрамах. При человеке его надевать очень не хочется — привычнее прятаться за своим белым балахоном.  
С этим же платьем…  
  
Поджимая губы, она рассматривает его на сером свету, щурится, держит за плечики и вздыхает.  
  
 _Будь довольной тем, что есть,_ напоминает она себе и вздыхает беззвучно, оборачиваясь на человека.  
  
  
Утро раннее, лес еще темный, пускай забеленные снегом макушки деревьев и розовеют, и грозный, если смотреть вглубь. Сакура знает, что ей нечего бояться, ведь местные волки трутся носами об ее ладони. Сам лес — да, он опасен, может все, но бабушка умела с ним справляться. Такие грозы насылала, что деревья выворачивали корни и гулко стонали.  
  
Сакура помнит, как бабушка это делала, и может попробовать повторит, если лес вздумает наслать на нее стаю птиц или снова потянется к человеку.  
Потому что человек —  _её_.  
Она тащила его до дома, лечила его рану, даже дала увидеть ему вблизи звезды. Это что, должно все впустую быть? Конечно, нет.  
Лес же это понимает? Понимает, да?  
  
  
Ей удается бесшумно выскользнуть из дома — даже дверь не скрипит. Она оглядывается на темные окна и медленно спускается с крыльца. Ночные следы уже замело, их приходится прокладывать снова. Она прижимает к себе зеленое платье и изредка оглядывается на отдаляющийся с каждым шагом дом, укрытый от неба тяжелыми старыми голыми ветвями деревьев.  
  
Речка встречает ее бурным плеском у берегов. Сакура мочит ладонь в воде и смотрит, как срывающиеся с пальцев капли разбивают несущуюся воду рябью. Речка ледяная. Но это Сакуру ничуть не пугает. Она прячется в зарослях седых камышей, густых-густых, образовавших целую рощу тут, и скидывает грязное платье на снег. Вода мягко льнет к ступням.  
  
Берег не крутой, по нему удобно идти вглубь. Сакура обхватывает плечи руками скорее инстинктивно, чем от холода, и смело шагает по самые бедра в ледяную воду. Зимние ветра игриво подталкивают в спину.  
  
Тело рассекает густую водяную гладь, опускается до дна, надежно спрятанное серой холодной толще. Сакура пускает воздух пузырями к поверхности, наглатывается воды и выныривает одним мягким движением, чувствуя, как длинные волосы облепляют плечи.  
Ей не страшен холод, не страшна ледяная вода, наверное, ее не бы не взял и огонь. В такие моменты чувство всесилия буквально сочится из нее легкой дымкой.  
Она ныряет снова, ежась от прикосновений зимних ветров к обнаженной спине. Сакура проплывает под водой несколько секунд, выныривает ниже по течению и лениво плывет обратно. Вода словно расступается и сбавляет напор, давая двигаться против течения.  
  
…и вот как это все променять на жизнь с людьми?  
  
Тело легкое, словно невесомое, но медленнее, чем хочется. Сакура наслаждается этим ощущением и долго оттягивает момент, когда все-таки придется выполаскивать из волос песок.  
  
Она недолго оттирает въевшиеся в кожу пятна грязи, не смывшиеся просто так, песком, потом выполаскивает этот песок из волос, тщательно расчесывая их пальцами.  
Платье стирается таким же образом — песком оттираются и кровавые пятна, и грязь. Сакура внимательно смотрит на просвет: не осталось ли следа? Следов не остается.  
  
Бабушка всегда ее, чистюлю, дразнила:  
— Что, Песочные ручки, в третий раз перестирывала? — смеялась она, когда Сакура с речки приходила чумазой, но зато без пятен на светлом сарафане.  
  
Выжимать сложно, но Сакура справляется этим быстро и откладывает на не примятый снег выстиранное добела платье. Второе, сухое, она надевает с трудом, запутывается в длинных рукавах и совершенно не замечает, как около ее убежища появляется человек. Только когда высовывает голову из ворота, справившись с тканью, замечает его фигуру.  
  
Он стоит за островом из камышей черной тенью, контрастирующей с белым настилом вокруг, и смотрит как-то странно, разглядывая ее белые тонкие ноги.  
  
Сакура, так и застывшая с поднятыми руками, вдетыми в рукава не до конца, с расстегнутым на спине платьем, смотрит в ответ растерянно. Неловкость расползается по лицу красными пятнами. Проходит всего пара секунд, но для нее это — маленькая вечность, пока человек не отворачивается к ней спиной.  
  
Она в спешном порядке натягивает платье окончательно, застегивает несколько пуговиц на спине, извернувшись, насколько это возможно и только потом подает голос:  
— Зачем вы вышли на улицу?  
  
Человек неспешно оборачивается и стоит, заложив руки за спину и расставив ноги широко, смотрит на нее прищурено. Ну конечно, с чего бы ей отвечать.  
Но почему же нужно ходить следом, стоит только выйти на улицу?  
  
— Я не могу вам навредить, — Сакура нагибается за выстиранным платьем и обходит заросли камыша, стараясь не повредить сухие стебли. — Я вас вылечила. В этом совсем нет смысла. Но вы сами ищете неприятностей. Лучше бы спали и набирались сил.  
— Я сам знаю, что мне лучше, — сухо отвечает ей человек и протягивает руку, когда видит, что Сакура пытается обогнуть яму с торчащими на дне сухими обломками камышей. — Чем дольше времени я провожу вне дома, тем проще думать.  
— Вы привыкаете, — соглашается Сакура и цепляется за его руку, легко перешагивая яму. — Но лес бывает коварен. Сейчас вы привыкаете, а вечером топитесь в реке. Мне слишком нравится эта река, чтобы вы в ней топились.  
— Я это учту, — человек невозмутимо ведет бровью и щурится. — У тебя мокрые волосы.  
  
Сакура растирает прядь между пальцами и кивает.  
  
— Они еще долго будут сохнуть, — она пожимает плечами и первой направляется обратно к дому.  
  
Конечно, Сакура совсем не ожидает, что на ее плечи обрушится что-то тяжелое, но пахнущее человеком и очень-очень теплое. От этого она пригибается, съеживается и только потом — через несколько секунд — понимает, что на плечах у нее всего лишь чужая одежда. Внутри растекается нежданное тепло…  
Человек равняется с ней, смотрит сверху-вниз хмуро и у него это получается настолько пронзительно, что Сакуре становится очень не по себе.  
  
— Ты настолько неуязвима, что тебе даже пневмония не страшна? — спрашивает он, хмурясь, но не похоже, что ждет ответа.  
  
Сакура из прошлой жизни помнит это слово, кажется, это про болезнь… Но точнее ничего не всплывает. Да и не болеет она с тех пор, как оказалась здесь. Даже ни разу не простужалась.  
  
— Да, — просто отвечает она, придерживая на себе его одежду.  
  
Ей не холодно, но с этим еще и гораздо уютнее и приятнее, чем было. Даже собственное платье уже не кажется таким дурацким и заслуживающим места на темной полке. Жить можно. Сакура кутается в одежду человека под его внимательным и едким взглядом, ненароком прижимается щекой к плотной ткани и думает: _неважно, что она не очень чистая.  
_  
  
Дома она готовит еду — все те же корни, добавляет к ним сухих трав, достает то, что осталось от слив и яблок. Человек не такой, как она. Это ей хватает совсем немного еды и неважно, какой, она привыкла есть немного. Он поправляется, а людей, когда они поправляются, всегда хорошо кормят. Сложно сказать, откуда она это знает. Может, так говорила бабушка, может, так говорила мама в далеком-далеком детстве.  
  
— Ты можешь поднимать температуру воды, не боишься холода, возможно, и высокая температура тебе не вредит. Ты даже можешь… — взгляд у него странно меняется, — держать в руках звезды… Что ты умеешь еще?  
— Зачем вам? — Сакура не отвечает вопрос, настороженная и внимательная, берет дольку сушеного яблока, прикусывая ее.  
— Это… просто какая-то чушь. Я во время отступления оказываюсь ранен, почти умираю и вижу — тебя, босую и раздетую. Вокруг — хищный лес. Звезды могут падать в руки, ветер — подниматься среди этой густой чащи… Сам факт того, что кто-то вроде тебя может существовать, просто переворачивает все с ног на голову. И я не понимаю, как все… живущие снаружи люди, не смогли обнаружить этого, — у человека внимательные темные глаза, прищур жутковатый, ищущий что-то на ее лице.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что это его откровение Сакуру успокаивает. Совсем наоборот.  
  
— Вам не стоит даже думать о том, чтобы привести сюда людей, — она дожевывает дольку и давит в себе уверенность, что человек именно об этом и думает. — Если вы все, живущие снаружи, не смогли найти это место и даже не знаете о его существовании… почему не оставить все как есть? Этот лес опасен. То, что вы можете изолировать от него голову, не значит, что так смогут все.  
  
Если он попытается привести сюда людей… Сакура готова схватиться за голову, пускай и выглядит невозмутимой (это скорее от волнения, чем от реальной невозмутимости).  
Но человек вдруг беззвучно усмехается, дергая углом тонких губ, смотрит на нее как на дурочку.  
  
— Я хочу вернуться человеком, который по счастливой случайности выжил, а не человеком, который выжил из ума, — в его взгляде почти бабушкина снисходительность.  
  
Сакура поджимает губы, но не может ему не верить. Почему-то предчувствие, редко включающееся и работающее с перебоями, подсказывает именно сейчас: правда.  
И все-таки удивительно, как человек уверен в себе — он считает, что вернется живым.  
Это даже смешно.  
  
— Что тебя здесь держит? — человек не хочет говорить о себе, пытается все-таки что-то узнать у нее, и Сакуре почему-то хочется рассказать. — Ты живешь одиннадцать лет здесь. Тут нет ни электричества, ни водопровода. Не похоже, что тут есть люди кроме тебя.  
— Лучше здесь, чем там, — она передергивает плечами и подтягивает колени к груди, забираясь на стул с ногами. — Когда я уходила, была война, сейчас появились вы, и там все еще идет война. Нет, конечно, однажды мне придется… — срывается с губ совершенно случайно, и человек напротив мгновенно приподнимает брови.  
  
Сакура мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник. В этом не было ничего особенного, но кто же тянул за язык?  
  
— Это связано с тем, что лес может, — человек подбирает слова недолго, — растворить тебя?  
— Я не знаю, — признается ему Сакура, удерживая на языке слово «бабушка», добавляет: — Говорили, что должен быть выбор, а я сюда попала не по своей воле…  
  
Взгляд человека становится расфокусированным. Он будто смотрит куда-то за спину ей и от этого становится совсем уж неловко. Сакура жалеет, что рассказала о словах бабушки — ну действительно, зачем?  
Что с ним не так, с этим человеком? Почему хочется ему доверять? Так не должно быть.  
  
 _Со мной что-то не так, а не с ним,_  думает она в панике, перебирая все связанные с ним события в голове.  
  
Но человек вдруг фокусирует взгляд на ней.  
— Если ты уйдешь, кто останется здесь?  
— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает она и тянется к кувшину с восстанавливающим силы отваром, который заварила вместо чая. — Попейте, вам это нужно. Завтра вам придется уйти.  
  
Больше трех дней лес терпит в себе только детей. Так говорила бабушка. Бабушка это знала точно. Сакура не может ей не верить и не хочет проверять, что будет с человеком, если он останется.  
Но если вдруг представить, что он останется… Сакура задумывается: ей это понравится?  
  
  
После отвара человек не теряет своей невозмутимости, хотя Сакура отлично знает, как действуют эти травы на организм и как от них прибавляется энтузиазма. Он усаживается на пол, привалившись спиной к стене, и рассматривает те листки снова и снова, что-то обдумывает и совершенно не замечает ничего вокруг. Наблюдая, как он перебирает их пальцами, Сакура чуть не пропускает мимо ушей вопрос.  
  
— …есть что-то, чем можно писать? — он не отрывает взгляда от бумаги, водит большим пальцем по нижней губе и хмурит брови.  
  
Она вспоминает о том, как прятала от бабушки карандаши, когда не хотела учиться считать в столбик, и случайно фыркает. Человек мгновенно поднимает голову, смотря выжидающе, и от этого взгляда по коже так бегут мурашки, как не бегут даже от страха. Сакура мгновенно разрывает контакт и идет искать карандаши.  
  
Карандаши старые и убраны в самый дальний угол, как и тетради. Тетради все в рисунках, с закаляканными обложками, с выцветшей линовкой, с пожелтевшими страницами, по которым карандашом выведены примеры, где-то словосочетания, где-то какие-то даты.   
  
Бабушка всегда говорила:  
— Лучше всего учить арифметику, язык родной и историю. Считать, писать и знать, что может случиться, если отбирать у народа прошлое, самое малое, что нужно человеку.  
  
Историю Сакура не любила, пускай бабушка и интересно рассказывала. Откуда она столько знала — еще и наизусть?.. Она всегда отмахивалась и смеялась, говоря, что в ее возрасте и не такому научишься.  
  
— Главное, политологию и религию не трогать. Что одно, что другое — так вывернуть можно, — вздыхала бабушка, словно что-то вспоминая, и щурила выцветшие на солнце глаза.  
  
О политологии Сакура имеет смутное понимание. Для чего нужна религия ей не понятно совсем, но, может, если бы бабушка рассказывала ей и об этом, было бы проще понимать людей? Таких, как ее человек… Во что он мог верить?  
  
Наблюдая за его рукой, выводящей что-то на листе бумаги, Сакура думает над этим. В ее мыслях образ мрачного и сурового лица путается только с древними жестокими верованиями, о которых бабушка упоминала мельком, едва ли не случайно.  
  
Человек не может знать, о чем ее думает, и что-то высчитывает, пишет прямо на тех листках, сдавливает в пальцах карандаш.  
Следить за ним и странно, и почему-то приятно одновременно. Сакура старается не выдать себя, хотя он в этот момент кажется совершенно оторванным от времени.  
Нет внутри никакой предостерегающей тревоги, и это — ничуть не к лучшему.  
  
  
Он заканчивает под вечер, разложив листки на полу, в квадрате солнечных лучей. Сакура все это время дремлет, свернувшись на кровати клубком, и наблюдает за ним так, изредка, когда дрема прерывается слишком громким скрипом карандаша об бумагу.  
В комнате сумрачно и почему-то прохладно, как ей вдруг кажется. Она передёргивает плечами, переворачивается с живота на бок, встает, растирая щеку, которую отлежала. Зажигает мягко-желтых светлячков, пуская их по комнате россыпью.  
  
Человек отвлекается от раздумий и следит за ними. Одного из них ловит ладонью, одним резким и коротким движением, когда тот пролетает у самого носа. Но не давит. Рассматривает, держа на ладони.  
На лице человека пляшут янтарные отблески, отражаются в глазах, впитываются в черноту волос. Он словно не замечает, что светлячок постепенно гаснет, держит его на раскрытой ладони и снова смотрит — насквозь, словно пытается понять, как это может быть.  
  
Что-то горько и темно натягивается в груди, всего на секунду, но ей хватает для всколыхнувшейся паники.  
  
Сакура, невозмутимая, спокойная и не слишком любящая людей, не может оторвать от него взгляда.


	6. Chapter 6

После вчерашнего вечера Сакуре кажется, что она шагнула через какую-то черту, как в бурную реку, и теперь обратно вернуться не дает течение.  
Кончики пальцев грызет черная и клокочущая внутри паника, она же пускает импульсы по позвоночнику и сосредотачивается в горле.  
Сакура не может поверить, что человек — а она даже не знает его имени! — может заставить ее так бояться. Это она — она! — тут опасна! Она и… убить может, если захочет! Ей хватит просто открыть дверь и попросить:  _забери его, лес._  
  
Но вот эта паника, покалывание в пальцах и жгут вокруг сердца, гарант, что она этого не сделает.  
Впрочем, она и так бы не смогла, если честно. Сакура знает себя и помнит, как чуть не упала в обморок, увидев мертвого человека у реки.  
Даже если так, ей важно знать, что за себя она постоять сможет. Человек не проявляет к ней агрессии, но… Сакуре важно знать: она ничуть не слабее него.  
  
  
Под ночь, когда за окном уже темно, она предлагает ему сама, пускай и с сомнением:  
— Вы… может… хотите со мной?  
  
Это лучше, чем ждать его появления неподалеку всю ночь. Тем более, это даже безопасней.  
Человек, вертящий в этот момент в пальцах карандаш с напряженным видом, поднимает голову. Свет парящих вокруг него светлячков придает мрачному лицу какую-то мягкость, едва заметную, но от этого не менее приятную. Вот бы этот свет смягчал и глаза…  
  
— Да, — соглашается небрежно он.  
  
 _Будто ему нужно приглашение_ , Сакура не сдерживается и дергает уголками губ.  
  
  
Человек все еще посматривает на ее босые ноги, как-то морщась. Видимо, это настолько ему непривычно? Неужели там, где он живет, никто не ходит босиком?  
Сакура спрашивает.  
  
— Конечно же, — человек смотрит на нее искоса, — нет. В городе слишком многолюдно, чтобы ходить там… босым.  
  
Сакура не видит связи, но потом вспоминает, что когда людно, все толкаются, топчутся и могут, наверное, наступить на ногу…  
Разговоры стоит оставить на потом, напоминает она себе и протягивает ладони, прикрывая глаза. Человек — она знает — держится чуть поодаль.  
  
Впрочем, когда первая звезда падает ей прямо в раскрытые и протянутые ладони, человек пододвигается ближе. Сакура украдкой, из-под ярких перьев распущенных волос, смотрит на его лицо. Чернота внутри дрожит, обхватывает горло обручем и сдавливает так, что темнеет в глазах. Зимние ветра вокруг раскручивают новую метель, снова воют об опасности. Сакура знает. Но не может ничего сделать, как бы они не выли.  
  
Она отогревает в пальцах звезды и отпускает — всего лишь, такая мелочь! Но глаза у него такие, будто он никак не может в это поверить. Сакура не знает, как, но внутри словно поселились осенние ветра — кружат голову, рвут все внутри едкой и трогательной уязвимостью. Это что, болезнь?  
  
Если болезнь, то какая ирония — она ведь не знает способа, который может ее вылечить!  
Ее вырывает из собственного омута движение. Человек, завороженный и напитанный светом звезд до самой макушки — даже глаза светлеют — осторожно тянется вперед, собираясь коснуться кончиками пальцев звезды.  
  
Звезда мгновенно прячется в сжавшихся в замок ладонях, а Сакура делает шаг назад, на всякий случай. Зимние ветра вокруг взметывают снег, отрезая ее от человека стеной. В грудь подталкивают: _беги._  
  
— Ну, хватит, — шепчет она, выпуская звезду из пальцев, чтобы она спустя секунду вплавилась в гладкий черный небосвод.  
  
Ветра неохотно стихают, оставляя взбаламученный серебристый снег медленно кружиться вокруг и оседать на землю.  
  
— Тебя защищает… ветер? — спрашивает человек, все это время простоявший за пределами эпицентра, которым и была Сакура.  
  
У него спокойное лицо, ладони спрятаны в карманы штанов, только волосы припорошены белым, от чего человек кажется седым. Седина ему идет.  
  
— Ветра, — поправляет она и запрокидывает голову к небу, всматриваясь в его просторы. — Они всегда так делают.  
  
Новая звезда падает ей в руки, и Сакура отогревает ее в своей силе, отпускает на волю… сколько бы за ночь к ней спускалось звезд, она всегда ждет до последней.  
  
  
Вода в реке журчит и плещется прямо под ноги, чуть ли не пенится. Сакура недолго полощет руки в ледяном потоке, пуская по нему свое тепло, задумчиво отряхивает руки.  
Оборачиваясь, она понимает: человек куда-то уходит. Без нее. Сакура, приглядевшись, понимает — он поднимается вверх по течению, и, кажется, она знает, зачем.  
  
Она ступает по следам его подошв, оставшимся в белоснежном настиле. Так, просто из озорства. Ее ступня гораздо меньше его, если присмотреться. Это забавно, и ей нравится.  
Не спеша, она поднимается вслед за ним и уже понимает, что увидит. Чего удивительного, если оказывается права?  
  
Место, где лежало мертвое тело, пустует. Там нет ничего, кроме вздувшихся корней, лоснящихся и черных. Они напоминают жуткие когти, прорывшие землю в поисках пищи. Не осталось даже одежды. Кучки серого пепла тоже не было видно, наверное, разнесло ветром.  
Человек просто так не сдается: осматривает все, даже бередит успевший лечь толстым слоем снег, щурится, высматривает в полутьме хоть что-то, но… Ничего не находит.  
Сакура не торопится и ждет, наблюдая, как он чуть ли не вынюхивает следы. Но мертвого нет, как и его следов. Будто никогда и не было.  
  
— Это потрясающе, — в голосе человека нет потрясения, только холодная задумчивость.  
  
Он встает с корточек плавно и отряхивает руки с невозмутимым лицом, но Сакура видит, как бьется жилка на его шее, не прикрытой тканью.  
  
— Это ужасно, — Сакура зябко кутается в шаль, хотя не чувствует холода, — и могло случиться с вами.  
— Могло. Впрочем, я был готов тогда умереть, — человек неторопливо разворачивается к ней и прячет руки в карманах брюк. — Жить, конечно, хотелось больше. Может, поэтому я и тут?..  
— Если я вас нашла, значит, так было нужно, — она наматывает на большой палец край пушистой шали и смотрит на взбухшие черные корни, виднеющиеся силуэтами на белом снегу. — Стоит возвращаться.  
  
Небо еще темное, но она уже предчувствует рассвет. Он должен быть мягким и нежным, красивым, дающим надежду…  
Сакура не чувствует надежды.  
  
  
Над потолком мягко потрескивает теплый воздух. За окном изредка поскрипывает снег. Сакура слышит это все, но больше — тихие и хрипловатые вдохи и выдохи спящего человека. Раннее утро. Ей самой не спится. Чернота внутри скручивается сильнее, нашептывает:  _оставь его тут, не отпускай, ты можешь…_  
  
И Сакуре, оказавшейся в этой черноте в полном одиночестве, страшно. Она вжимает кулачки в грудь, свертывается в клубок, дышит глубже и смотрит в никуда, уговаривая себя успокоиться. Почему это происходит? Что это? Как ей от этого избавиться?  
Человек должен для этого уйти, да?  
  
Но если да, то почему этот рецепт лекарства кажется ей до зубовного скрежета горьким?  
  
  
Позднее утро для нее — яркий солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь стекло и легший на лоб. Сакура встает с трудом, тело будто так и не отдохнуло. Она наскоро готовит еду, пока человек спит, растянувшись на полу и подложив слоем свою же одежду. Впрочем, он просыпается быстро, как только она начинает шуршать мешком с корнеплодами.  
Потягивается, как какой-нибудь лесной кот, хрустит шеей и умудряется не выглядеть сонным.  
  
Они завтракают молча. Человек посматривает на нее легко, будто каждый раз находит на ее месте кого-то нового. Сакура не может заставить себя съесть хоть кусочек и бесцельно крошит мягкий теплый корень в глиняную тарелку.  
  
— Я провожу вас, — с надеждой, что это звучало не очень тихо, замечает Сакура и упирается взглядом в стол. — До контура. Дальше вы сами. Я не знаю, как вам далеко придется идти, чтобы выйти. Куда вы выйдете, я тоже не знаю.  
  
 _И выйдете ли вообще,_  добавляет она про себя с дрожью в коленях.  
  
Отпускать его в неизвестность ей до ужаса не хочется. А если уж чего и хочется — так это подсыпать ему дурман-травы…  
Эта мысль врезается в виски сотней каленых игл и заставляет ее выронить остатки корня в тарелку.  
  
— Многообещающе, — кратко и непонятно отвечает ей ничего не подозревающий человек со спокойным лицом—будто ему предстоит легкая прогулка! — Идем со мной.  
— Я же сказала, что отведу вас к контуру… — Сакура улыбается ему тонко и выхватывает взглядом висящий над ее кроватью пучок с сушеными серыми стеблями и желтыми листьями.  
  
Она могла думать об этом весь вчерашний день, но сегодня — крайний срок. Сегодня нужно решить, чего она хочет больше.  
  
— Я предлагаю тебе вернуться, — человек держит в пальцах чашку с укрепляющим силы отваром, но смотрит не на ее дно, а Сакуре в лицо.  
  
Что-то внутри бурно содрогается. Может, так стонали деревья, когда бабушка насылала на них ураган — этот звук в ее ушах. Расти внутри нее исполинские дубы, их бы выворачивало корнями наружу. Сакура смотрит сквозь человека и вдруг видит саму себя со стороны.  
  
Жалкая, глупая и больная девочка, в руках которой что-то, что сильнее ее самой. Всего лишь — прибитая к месту. Всего лишь замена бабушки — бледная, совершенно никчемная. Ее удел — греть звезды и реку, бродить в этом лесу, пока он не захочет и ее поглотить.  
  
 _Что ты о себе возомнила,_  спрашивает она сама себя,  _как вообще посмела о таком подумать, дурман-трава!.._  
  
Спасти человека, чтобы держать его вот тут, как какого-то зверя?  
  
Сакура проводит ладонью по лицу и не может даже оправдать себя: лес не имеет силы над ее разумом.  
  
— К сожалению, не сейчас, — добавляет человек и отставляет чашку, опирается подбородком о скрещенные руки. — Но как только кончится война.  
  
Кончится война? Он… он собирается остаться?   
В груди Сакуры всколыхивается рыжий буран из осенних теплых листьев — надежда.  
  
— Я не могу остаться, — человек говорит это без сожаления, и в его глазах — мрачное предвкушение чего-то. — Но я вернусь, когда война закончится. Ты спасла мою жизнь. Если тебе однажды придется вернуться, пускай со мной. Я смогу тебе помочь.  
  
Сакура опускает руки и никак не может заставить себя отвернуться. Внутри что-то громко и странно стучит, а чернота подбирается ближе к горлу. Это не то, что ей хочется ощущать. Горячая волна лижет грудную клетку, вырывается наружу. Она вздрагивает, смотря слезящимися глазами на этого невозможного, самоуверенного и такого глупого человека, и заходится в приступе смеха. Смех, как вода, бурлит внутри, брызжет во все стороны, едва не дает захлебнуться. Сакура чудом удерживается на табуретке и, когда приступ проходит, стирает со щек влажные дорожки.  
  
— Вы можете умереть после того, как пересечете контур сердца, потому что я совершенно ничем не смогу вам помочь, — говорит она и постепенно убеждается в том, что он не прав, ведь идти нужно сейчас… пока она рядом — лес его не тронет. — Вы можете умереть, когда вернетесь на войну. Но вы, — она фыркает, содрогаясь всем телом, — обещаете за мной вернуться?  
  
У человека напряжена челюсть, по лицу видно — смех был для него неприятен.  
  
— Стоит проводить вас до границы леса, — Сакура качает головой.  
  
Подумать только: она готова уйти с ним сама, только бы не отпускать одного. Может... может, у нее получится потом вернуться в лес?.. Потому что и правда: кто останется вместо нее?   
  
— Если ты меня нашла и так было нужно, значит, я не должен умереть здесь, — с легкостью выворачивает сказанные ей еще ночью слова человек с каменным лицом. — До… контура вполне хватит. Дальше я сам. Мне стоит вернуть тебе долг, а не вести тебя в зону боевых действий.  
— Я смогу себя защитить, — не слишком уверенная в этом Сакура раздумывает, действует ли ее сила только в лесу. — Может, я даже смогу вернуться обратно...  
  
Он усмехается тонко, кривит губы и качает головой. В комнате становится темнее и холоднее.  
  
— А если нет? Ты говоришь, что сможешь себя защитить... А убить человека? — у человека вкрадчивый тон, и Сакуру бросает в дрожь. — Сможешь? Нет? Не сравнивай людей со зверьем, — он презрительно кривит губы, смотря на нее тяжело. — Это большая ошибка.  
  
  
Сакура не может отойти от этого разговора. Ей невыносимо холодно. Шаль не согревает плечи, только раздражающе колет уязвимую шею. За стенами дома солнце, голубое небо с налетом кремовых облаков, блестит снег… Ей — все в сером цвете.  
  
В голове бьются сотни мыслей, налезающих друг на друга и говорящих: начни с меня. Но она не может их растрясти по разным углам, освободив пространство, и начать с какой-то одной. Здравой.   
  
Сакура не может просто взять и уйти отсюда из-за человека — это первое.  
Что, если лес взбесится и сожрет их обоих — второе. Если человек не вернется на свою войну, она даже не узнает — третье. Она вообще ничего этого не должна делать — четвертое…  
Если он уйдет, то ей наверняка станет лучше, все пройдет — пятое. Шестое, седьмое, восьмое… десятое…  
  
Сакура смотрит в темноту собственного будущего и ни в одной из развилок не может угадать свою тропинку. Бабушка… могла ли она с этим справиться? Может, она все предвидела? Может, это она имела в виду, когда говорила о выборе? Не из-за человека ли она уйдет?  
  
Тем временем человек снимает с себя разрезанную ей одежду, просит иглу и нитку, если есть. Сакура находит ему требуемое с легкостью и недолго смотрит, как он неловкими движениями пытается сметать две половинки в одну. Тонкая иголка в его мозолистых твердых пальцах, кажется, гнется и скользит.  
  
— Давайте лучше я, — тихо говорит Сакура и садится рядом с ним на колени, удивляясь — от полуобнаженного человеческого тела идет жар.  
  
Человек недоверчиво рассматривает ее лицо, как будто ищет какой-то знак на нем, дозволяющий отдать иглу и одежду. Но в конце концов протягивает. Сакура садится в квадрат света, падающий из окна, и принимается за работу. Мелкие крепкие стежки сцепляют ткань быстро. Человек, скрестив ноги, наблюдает за ней внимательно, сквозь ленивый черный прищур.  
  
Он сидит совсем рядом, обдает ее своим теплом и запахом, от чего у Сакуры начинает кружиться голова, а иголка в руках — двоиться. Она сильнее утыкается в шитье, сбегая, и кропотливо сшивает расстриженную ей же ткань. Ткань в руках мнется и оставляет на ладонях запах человека. Хочется ее швырнуть в самый дальний угол и больше не прикасаться, но сама же предложила помочь.  
  
Она возвращает ему одежду спустя несколько минут, наскоро зашив прореху и закрепив нить.  
  
— Спасибо, — человек потягивается, одеваясь, и Сакура с облегчением видит, как темный шрам на торсе скрывается под тканью.  
  
Она пожимает плечами и идет убирать иголку с нитками, стараясь на глядеть на свои же ладони, пропитанные дрожью.  
  
Человек смотрит чаще в окно, чем на свои листки. Сакура, занятая перебиранием трав (один из пучков совсем разлохматился), изредка замечает его взгляды и на себе. Ей от этого то горячо, то холодно, и когда и как — всегда по-разному. Ей очень хочется спрятаться — сейчас сорваться с места и исчезнуть в стороне речных камышей. Она всегда пряталась там в детстве. Можно и сейчас. Почему ему надо так смотреть и дразнить черноту под ребрами?  
Сакура ежится, обкалывает руку о связку шиповника, но старается удержать все внутри себя. Так ведь ей будет лучше.  
  
— Я уйду под утро, — говорит он совершенно мельком, как будто это уже решенное.  
— Снова хотите увидеть звезды? — спрашивает она его, не отрываясь от пучка шиповника, присовокупляя к нему зверобой.  
  
Он молчит, но Сакура знает: она права.  
  
Прошедший день она запоминает тускло. В голове мечется черная паника, требует не отпускать, кричит:  _попроси его остаться, а если не согласится, сделай так, чтобы остался, ты же можешь!_  
Она может. Но Сакура знает, что лес ей этого не простит и человек тоже. Если все это не просто так — значит, выживет, значит, все будет с ним хорошо. А она разве не для этого старалась?   
  
  
Он отсыпается, растянувшись на своей одежде, и Сакура только и может, что смотреть на его расслабленную ладонь, лежащую в квадрате густого закатного солнечного света.  
У нее внутри осенние ветра. Они колючие, ершистые, рвущие сомнениями то, до чего дотягиваются, и отдающие прелыми листьями. Сакура даже выходит на улицу, посмотреть на фиолетово-рыжий закат, только бы вытравить это из себя.  
 _  
Нельзя, нельзя такое чувствовать_ , говорит она себе, держась ладонью за горло,  _пожалуйста, хватит._  
  
Это ей не нужно, вот это, под ребрами, прямо сейчас.  
  
 _Лучше бы сбежал, пока я спала,_  приходит в голову безумная мысль,  _как мне теперь его провожать?_  
  
  
Он и правда смотрит в последний раз, как она греет в руках звезды, смотрит так, будто это последнее, что он видит в этой жизни. Сакура видит в его глазах белый блеск, который с каждой звездой становится все ярче, и малодушно не может отвести взгляда. Ей до безумия страшно вот сейчас — со звездой в пальцах, с человеком совсем рядом.  
Но он стоит рядом, весь в белых отблесках, смотрящий на нее, как на чудо, и это стоит того, даже той черноты в груди.  
  
Перед тем, как дать ему уйти, Сакура просит его выпить укрепляющего отвара. Она надеется, что он дойдет докуда хочет.  
  
  
Снег под босыми ногами мнется нехотя, а ветки деревьев цепляются за шаль, не подпуская к контуру. Сакура знает, где его края, но никогда не подходила к ним близко. Сейчас темный лес, освещенный ее светлячками, кажется ей враждебным и уязвимым одновременно. Внутри — какое-то черное безумие, если вырвется — получится ураган. Как у бабушки. Держать это в себе невыносимо, но Сакура справляется.  
  
Человек идет рядом с ней, отводя ветки, чтобы они не хлестали ее по плечам и лицу, двигается слитно и мягко, крадучись. Сакура смотрит ему в темную спину, держит светлячков впереди его пути, изредка придерживается за его локоть. Корни под ногами склизкие, влажные, будто сейчас осень. Сакура знает, что они выступают из-под земли только для того, чтобы подождать, пока человек оступится.  
Пока она рядом, он не оступится.  
  
Контур — это вывороченные корни мощных древних исполинов, обращенные вовнутрь, скрывающие сердце леса. Чтобы пробраться, нужно проявить ловкость и усилие — корни обледенелые, заиндевевшие, затейливо перекручивающиеся в обманчиво-устойчивые пучки.  
  
— Если это контур сердца, то, значит, мы в самой середине, — уточняет человек и прикидывающим взглядом осматривает корни.  
  
Удивительно, что он еще не уточнил, что такое контур сердца, для чего он, не пыталась ли Сакура за него выбраться...  
  
— Да, — она сильнее кутается в свою шаль и отвечает отрывисто.  
  
Человек вдруг оборачивается к ней и задумчиво хлопает по карманам брюк, потом — по верхней одежде, ищет что-то. В конце концов находит.  
На его раскрытой ладони лежит металлический овал, соединенный с цепочкой и поблескивающий в желтом свете мелькающих вокруг светлячков.  
  
— Это мне? — уточняет Сакура тихо.  
— Это жетон с моим именем, — человек усмехается и берет ее за руку, вкладывает нагретый металл в непослушные пальцы. — Я заберу его, когда вернусь.  
  
Светлячки вокруг них дрожат от холода, свет неяркий и дребезжащий, но подступающий рассвет делает его почти серым. Сакуре не хочется это все видеть. Ей хватит его глаз — черных и пронзительных. Пальцы ведут по выбитым на овале символам.  
  
Мадара Учиха. Рядом — вытертая наполовину дата.  
  
— Мадара Учиха, — она говорит вслух доверенное ей имя. — Хорошо.  
  
Разрастающийся на небе рассвет гладит макушки деревьев.  
  
— Утро, — он подергивает правым углом губ, приподнимая подбородок и смотря в небо.  
— Утро, — соглашается Сакура, пряча лицо за распущенными волосами, и сжимает в пальцах твердый и режущий кромкой овал. — Вам пора.  
— До встречи, — твердые пальцы коротко сжимают ее плечо, поглаживая.  
  
Мадара Учиха, ее человек, разворачивается лицом к хитросплетениям корней, и Сакура молит неизвестно кого:  _пускай он вернется, хотя бы к себе, ну пожалуйста…_  
Он ловко перебирается на другую сторону, исчезая из вида. Еще некоторое время Сакура слышит скрип его подошв.  
  
Она опускается в снег, вытягивает ноги и долго смотрит в прикрытое ветвями светлеющее небо, чувствуя, как черная паника в груди рвет все в клочья. Впервые за долгое время, наверное, с момента ухода бабушки, Сакура плачет. Тихо и безутешно. Слезы горячие, топят снег, на который срываются крупными каплями. Вместе с ними выходит и надежда, та самая, которая держалась внутри до самого конца. Даже когда затихали шаги, Сакура надеялась, что чудо ее спасет. Сотворить его было некому.   
  
Руки дрожат и медальон их жжет. Сакура, уставшая от слез, завернутая в вихрь зимних ветров, знает: человек не вернется.


	7. Жди

Зима сменяется весной, снег становится водой, солнце на небе разогревается, доходит до максимальной температуры, суша травы под ногами и не позволяя обрушиться на землю дождю. Весна становится летом.  
Лето тяжелое, жаркое и душное даже в лесу, где всего полупрохладно, полутемно и очень спокойно.

Сакура переживает его с камнем в груди и чувствует, что корни внутри нее — черные, склизкие, как те, что прорезают землю — подбираются к сердцу. Будто проросли внутри после того утра, когда в руках остался овал с выбитым на нем именем. Она не носит его на шее, но держит подвешенным к балке под потолком. Он блестит, когда ранние утренние лучи просачиваются в комнату, и отбрасывает блики Сакуре на лицо.  
От этого она просыпается и уже заранее знает: следующей ночью заснет с трудом, даже если очень устанет. После ловли звезд в ее голове только воспоминания о их блеске, ложившемся на черную радужку.

Последние дни лета — жаркие, душно-влажные, а на небе — ни облачка. Сакура дышит воздухом, который пропитан приторным запахом смол, горячей дубовой коры, вялой и желтеющей травы, предчувствует теплую осень и не ошибается. Осень наступает уверенно, теплыми босыми ногами приминает траву, желтит листья на деревьях, держит в воздухе запах гроз и яркого солнца одновременно.

Осенние ветра яростные, колючие и ершистые приходят позже, но зато как — устраивают настоящий ураган, рвут деревья, пахнут едко-едко, как пахло от человека, и Сакура просто ненавидит их за это. Ночами кутается в шаль, закрывает нос тканью, старается жечь в доме травяные сборы, чтобы запах с улицы не пропитывал собой древесину. Помогает полынь. Она ужасно горькая, но ее запах отрезвляет, и Сакура использует ее чаще, чем хотела бы сама. Потому что не проходит и дня, который остается без воспоминаний и робкого выглядывания в окно.

Сакура совсем не дура. Она знает: люди сюда не возвращаются. Они сюда и попадают крайне редко.  
Но даже этот очевидный факт не убивает эту дурацкую слепую веру.

Внутри — десятки, сотни вопросов!

Он жив? Смог выйти из леса? Где он сейчас? Он выживет там, у себя? А если нет? Как ей ждать, если с каждым днем это все сложнее?

У нее нет ответов.

Иногда ей хочется, чтобы время вернулось, а сама она в ту зимнюю ночь не заметила его следов. Утром от тела бы ничего не осталось.  
Зачем он появился здесь? Чем он отличался от сотен людей, которые, умирали на той же войне? Что в нем было особенного?

Сакура не может ответить. Но если с его появлением она оказалась готова бросить лес…

В ее голове еще хуже, чем ветреным днем на улице. Сакура никак не может с этим разобраться. Но со временем буря сама укладывается где-то на дне и ждет своего часа.

 

За осенью идет зима, она в этот раз невероятно холодная. В один из таких холодных дней Сакура обнаруживает у своего порога маленький серо-черный окровавленный комочек и смотрящую на нее преданно желтыми глазами волчицу.

У постоянно скулящего волчонка перебита лапа, ободран бок и нет левого глаза. Сакура лечит, как может, заращивает перелом и бок, с глазом ничего сделать уже не может.

Волчонок, как только выздоравливает, начинает носиться по ее дому, сшибать собой табуретки, тереться о ноги пушистой головой, прикусывать за руки, прятаться под кроватью и неожиданно оттуда выскакивать…

Волчица приходит раз в день и притаскивает свежее мясо — убитых кроликов. Сакура, которая однажды утром обнаруживает у себя на пороге кровавую тушку, долго объясняет волнующейся маме, почему не надо так делать. Волчица смотрит умными глазами и следующую тушку уже оставляет за домом, куда волчонок мчится на всех парах, стоит открыть дверь.

Через неделю волчонок убегает с мамой в лес. Еще через несколько дней притаскивает Сакуре под дверь полуживого кролика, смотрит преданно, лижет руки и завывает.  
Кролика она лечит, волчонка просит так больше не делать, надеется, что он поймет. Волчонок смотрит укоризненно и чихает, мол, человеческая женщина, да ты совсем глупая. Больше сюрпризов под дверью по утрам Сакура не обнаруживает.

Зато внезапно оказывается под опекой.  
Она и раньше помогала волчьему семейству — лечила вожаку подранное горло и ставила на лапы больных волчат. Но раньше никто из них после оказанной помощи не ходил за ней хвостиком.  
Волчонок не оставляет ее одну, когда Сакура выходит ночью на улицу, тянет за край платья в лес — играть, бегать и валяться в снегу, скребется по утрам в дверь… Это отвлекает, и Сакура с радостью на него отвлекается.  
Так проходит зима.

 

Весна прохладная, мокрая, с серым от дождя небом, частыми грозами. Сакура не боится дождей. Она легко стоит в центре любого урагана и греет в мокрых руках колкие звезды.  
Но с каждым днем на душе все тревожнее. Сакура слышит отголоски чего-то, просыпается от черных душных кошмаров, в которых такое знакомое лицо — белое, пустое, со стеклянными глазами. Волчонок, научившийся открывать дверь, подвывает у кровати, смотрит блестящими глазами, и Сакуре в такие моменты становится не так страшно.

Что-то происходит. То ли с ней, то ли с лесом, она не знает. Просто однажды, после того, как она выходит греть звезды, ветра вокруг сгущаются вокруг нее в один сплошной кокон и толкают обратно. Земля странно дрожит, слышен низкий гул со стороны деревьев, горизонт вдали, над деревьями, тускло-рыжий.  
Волчонок кидается в ноги, смотрит в глаза, и радужка у него черная-черная. Сакура остается в доме до утра, волчонок жмется к ее ногам, за окном воет разъяренный лес.

Ее кошмары меняются.

Лес горит, дрожит в рыжем пламени, отмахивается от него ветками, стонет сотнями голосов, воет от боли — в нем люди. Люди выламывают корни, выжигают контур, и Сакура, всегда безразличная, видит его лицо среди тех, кто держит в руках факелы. Правая рука неумолимо поднимается. Ветра всколыхивают вокруг пространство. Огонь, грызущий старые мощные корни, обрушивается на тех, кто его вызвал…  
Утром Сакура чувствует запах гари, который приносят с собой встревоженные ветра.

В груди что-то ершится, будто туда попала пыль и теперь хочет вырваться обратно. Сакура покашливает и с немым удивлением замечает, что внутри — болит. Давясь кашлем, она вспоминает, что в таких случаях нужно делать. Но она не болела так давно, что и забыла, как что лечится.  
Сакура пытается помочь себе сама. Но в руках собирается все меньше силы.

Все рушится. Почему это происходит? Как все вернуть обратно? Сакура не знает. У нее внутри та самая черная паника. Рвет, мечет, требует искать способы, вспоминать... но что вспоминать? Из того, что рассказывала бабушка, ничего полезного не вычленить. Разве что пожелание: уходи, как придет время. Это ей не подходит. 

Звезды все неохотнее спускаются ей в руки, а река, ее любимица, жжет льдом ноги, норовит затянуть в себя. Сакура не чувствует в себе сил даже на слезы, она едва справляется с собственной болезнью. Она сильнее и быстрее устает, ей уже не хватает той порции еды, что еще год назад было бы нормальной.

Она думает о том, что становится человеком. Обычным, не способным слышать лес, видеть в звездах на небе что-то большее, чем мертвые белые точки. Эти мысли разъедают остатки уверенности в том, что все закончится хорошо. 

 

Летом контрастно. Оно то дождливое, то жаркое, то душное, то холодное. Лес вокруг все чаще шумит, на что-то злится, цепляется за платье Сакуры ветками, путается в волосах листьями, обнимает ветрами. Волчонок скачет рядом, не отходя на шаг, жалобно воет, когда она присаживается на траву отдохнуть.

Ей непонятно, что происходит, но она ждет, что однажды…

Однажды звезды останутся там, на небе, и перестанут спускаться ей в руки. Потому что ей нечего им будет дать.  
И она останется беспомощной тут совершенно одна, и все, что сможет делать, ждать и просить о помощи того, кто сможет услышать.

Наверное, бабушка сказала бы не ждать неизвестно чего, потребовала бы уходить и не тратить время зазря. Такой она была. Но Сакура, даже зная это, все равно остается. Ей некуда уходить, но это совсем не главная причина. Главная — блестящий овал на цепочке. Дождаться

Но однажды, поздней ночью, когда по крыше колотит град, а внутри что-то жжется нестерпимо, усталая и замерзшая Сакура, кутаясь в шаль, запрещает себе надеяться, что человек когда-нибудь вернется.

 

Лето сменяется осенью. Сакура почти не помнит, какой у него был голос. Она прячется ночами дома, больше не выходит греть звезды — руки не слушаются, трясутся, а внутри разрастается что-то болезненное и выходящее с кашлем. Кашель не проходит с весны и становится все хуже. Иногда после приступов больно дышать и двигаться.

Волчонок, подросший, окрепший, подпихивает ее под локоть, тащит в лес за край платья, тыкает носом в кусты каких-то невзрачных ягод. Ягоды самые обычные и ничем не помогают. Волчонок смотрит грустным желтым глазом, по ночам спит у нее в ногах (на самом деле попросту отвоевывает для себя половину кровати).

На улице становится прохладнее. Сакура не может выходить наружу без шали. Шаль уносит однажды рекой вниз по течению, а Сакура в тот день едва не тонет и запоминает, насколько можно быть беспомощной в воде.  
Больше к речке она не ходит. Ходить вообще становится сложно. Сакура чувствует, как из тела утекает сила, оставляя только кожу и кости. Да и кости словно наливаются речной водой — тяжелые-тяжелые…   
Впрочем, еще кончается не все. Звезды все так же жгут ладони. Неохотно, лениво, по несколько за ночь, но пока они спускаются, Сакура может жить. 

В один из осенних дней, удивительно теплый и нежно-солнечный, она лежит в еще зеленой, но уже тускнеющей траве. Небо василькового цвета глубокое, высокое. В очертаниях облаков Сакура угадывает то еловую шишку, то рыбку, то дубовый лист… Волчонок носится неподалеку, повизгивает и то и дело тянет Сакуру тоже бегать. У нее нет на это сил — внутри свернулся ком из кашля и боли, ей просто хочется закутаться в одеяло поверх шали. Но за одеялом нужно идти, а вставать с нагретой травы так не хочется…

Свернувшись калачиком, она рассматривает густую поросль трав, щекочет пальцами растущий рядом клевер. Пускай внутри и ужасно, и неприятно, но сегодня внутри какое-то усталое спокойствие. Сакура смиряется с тем, что уже бессильна.

Волчонок вдруг заходится воем, и она бездумно поворачивается к нему. Он скалится на что-то за деревьями, рычит, — шерсть дыбом — и Сакуре ничего не остается, как сначала сесть, а потом, с трудом встать. Волки в последнее время подбираются слишком близко к дому. Как-то раз она даже видела медведя, но успела спрятаться в доме.

Она не настолько сильная теперь, чтобы справиться даже со своим телом, не то, что с медведем.

— Идем, малыш, — похлопывает она себя по бедру и напряженно вглядывается в темноту между деревьями. — Пора возвращаться.

Но ее зов волчонка не приманивает. Ветки едва слышно похрустывают, и друг Сакуры топорщит шерсть, подбирается для прыжка и скалит острые белые клыки.  
Сакура разбирает в сумраке чащи чью-то смутную фигуру, будто воздух вокруг нее рябит. Внутри что-то натягивается, болезненно потрескивает, как ссохшиеся на морозе губы, растянутые в улыбку.

Фигура человеческая.


	8. Возвращайся

Мне показалось, твердит она себе и запрещает надеяться.

Но волчонку все равно, что она там себе запрещает, он дергается и рычит, готов сорваться и перегрызть глотку нежданному чужаку.  
Фигура приближается. Сакуре слышно, как под ногами человека шуршит трава и трещат ветки. В горле замирает колкий и ядовитый ком. Руки трясутся и стоять сложно, она не удерживается на ногах, оседая мягко в траву, цепляется за волчью шкуру в полном отчаянии. Волчонок дергает головой в ее сторону, скулит, тыкает ей в висок лбом.

— Я немного устала, малыш, — хлопает его по боку другой рукой она и понимает, что если волчонок сорвется, у нее не получится его остановить.

Фигура пробирается сквозь темноту чащи ближе к поляне, и Сакуре непонятно страшно, ей совсем не хочется, чтобы эта тень показалась на свет. В груди тонко-тонко по шву трещит сердце: вдруг не он?

— Волки для тебя — малыши? — низко и гулко спрашивает плавно вынырнувший из леса Мадара Учиха, и изнутри Сакура рассыпается на сотни блестящих звезд.

Их много, они колются, жгутся, но одновременно и греют просквоженную льдом грудину. Просто по одному щелчку, по звуку чужого голоса все вдруг замирает, оставляя в гулкой подвешенности остановившееся сердце. Что-то подступает к горлу — слезы, кашель — неважно. Под его взглядом все это исчезает.

Это странно и одновременно так удивительно, что надежда, давно утихшая и спрятавшаяся на самом дне сознания, вспыхивает искристо и бьет вверх столбом рыжего яркого огня. Губы расползаются в улыбке, и что-то Сакуре подсказывает, что глупее улыбки мир еще не видел.

Ее человек смотрит на нее непрерывно, разглядывает худые ноги, выглядывающие из-под задравшегося платья, разглядывает ее плечи, шею, скользит черным взглядом по лицу. Сакура не может не ответить ему тем же, вспыхнувшая изнутри от накатившего счастья.  
Он все такой же лохматый, с кругами под глазами, только теперь его левая щека перечеркнута уродливым жженым шрамом, и на свету кажется, что шрам свежий. Шрам этот — будто кусок дубовой коры, вшитый в человеческую кожу, и Сакура с дрожью отмечает, что он переходит на шею и идет ниже, за ворот черной одежды.

— Ты больна, — говорит он с напряжением, подходя к ней на расстояние протянутой руки, смотрит на взрыкнувшего на него волчонка внимательно и тяжело, так, что волчонок прижимает уши к голове.

Сакура пожимает плечами, убирает с лица прядь потускневших волос и боится признать себя бессильной.

— Как вы смогли вернуться? — прячется за вопросом она и запрокидывает голову, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

Злые осенние ветра, сорвавшиеся с ветвей деревьев, вьются рядом, швыряются рыже-желтыми листьями, треплют волосы, продирают холодом. Она поводит плечами, чувствуя, как морозец струится по спине. Но Мадара Учиха берет ее игру за нить и сам уже уходит от ответа, зато протягивает ей руку, затянутую в черную перчатку. Сакура скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно хватается за нее и пытается встать. Ее придерживают за спину, наклоняясь, и она мягко оказывается на ногах.

Около него не чувствуются холодные прикосновения ветров, и она оказывается в тепле его тела. От Мадары Учихи приятно пахнет дымом костра, примятой травой и чем-то еще, едким, тем самым запахом, который иногда приносили осенние ветра в прошлом году. Сакура принюхивается, поддавшись вперед. Запах щекочет горло и пробивается в больные легкие. Внутри першит, колет и сжимается в преддверии кашля, и он наступает.

Сакура вздрагивает, зажимает рот, почти оседает обратно, но ее человек осторожно придерживает, накрывает своей одеждой, гладит успокаивающе по затылку. Тело бесконтрольно содрогается, а внутри что-то нещадно колет и дерет. Сложно держаться за что-то, но ее человек рядом. От него веет теплом и приятным запахом, это помогает панике утихнуть.

Таких мощных вспышек не было давно. Грудь болит на вдохе, Сакура хрипит, еще покашливая, прижимается щекой к груди Мадары Учихи. Он молчит, и сердце у него бьется гулко и ровно. Волчонок рядом подвывает, тыкается носом в сгиб колена, и Сакура недовольно дергается.

— Малыш, все в порядке, — бормочет она и вслепую пытается его оттолкнуть. — Все хорошо.  
— Даже он не верит, что все хорошо, — иронично говорит ей Учиха Мадара, берет за плечи, отводя от себя и разглядывая снова. — Я вовремя.  
— Вы вообще не должны были сюда попасть, — хрипло покашливая, говорит ему Сакура и смотрит исподлобья. — Как вам это удалось?

Это просто невероятно, настолько, что она даже готова к тому, что сейчас проснется. Хотя, кажется, от такой доли восторга давно должна была открыть глаза.

— Учихи держат слово, — уклончиво отвечают ей, приводя фамилию как эталон, и ей даже интересно, насколько это правда.  
— Я верю, — кивает она и посматривает на все еще напряженного волчонка.

Волчонок щурит желтый глаз и пытается прихватить человека за локоть зубастой пастью. Мадара мгновенно заводит другую руку за спину. Это не обещает ничего хорошего.

— Малыш, хватит, — Сакура это замечает и сердито хмурится, ей совсем не хочется, чтобы волчонок пострадал по своей же глупости. — Ты не хочешь сегодня спать в доме?  
— Ты впускаешь в дом волка? — с непередаваемой интонацией спрашивает Мадара Учиха и смотрит на нее нечитаемо.

Почему-то его волнует это, а не то, что волк слушается и сейчас выглядит как нашкодивший щенок. Сакура вздыхает. Волчонок опускает морду, но посматривает на нее виноватым желтыми глазом. Вот-вот землю передней лапой заскребет или носом в колено ткнется.  
Она все понимает. Волчонок не дурак — тоже все понимает, вот и старается подлезть поближе, чувствует, что скоро их теплая дружба оборвется. Сакура не знает, за что хвататься — с одной стороны она безумно рада, что человек сдержал слово, но с другой стороны ей придется покинуть лес.

— Я впустила в дом вас, — Сакура натянуто улыбается и разводит руками, чувствуя внутри только горечь.  
— Человек не животное, — черные глаза неприятно щурятся.  
— Вы правы, — Сакура честно кивает. — Человек хуже. Не обижайтесь, — добавляет она, замечая, как по бледному искореженному лицу скользит тень, — я не имею в виду вас. Я говорю в целом. Животные ведь никогда не вредят без надобности, если у них, конечно, не бешенство. А у некоторых людей просто сплошная непрогнозируемая чумка.

Последняя фраза нагло позаимствована у бабушки. Она всегда говорила смешно, и маленькая Сакура запоминала все, что слышала.

— Звучит интересно. Темнеет, — губы человека вздрагивают в короткой насмешливой ухмылке, и он кивает на небо. — Тебе придется впустить меня еще раз.

Хоть сотню раз, думает Сакура.

Она согласно кивает и придерживает обиженно завывшего волчонка за загривок.  
Идти до дома всего сотню шагов, может, меньше, но Сакура, сделав всего два, чувствует подкатившую к ступням ленивую и парализующую волну усталости. Она придерживается за подставившего загривок волчонка, чтобы не упасть.  
Человек с ней равняется, коротко смотрит в лицо и плавно нагибается. Осторожный рывок под коленями, стиснутые плечи — и Сакура с тонким вскриком оказывается в воздухе, намертво цепляется за его шею скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха.  
Это странное беззащитное чувство, от которого дрожат колени.

— Ты слишком легкая, — замечает Мадара Учиха, и в его голосе ей слышится оттенок недовольства.

Он даже слегка подбрасывает ее вверх (на самом деле только приподнимает руки чуть выше). Сакура впивается ногтями ему в одежду и отрывисто требует прекратить.

— Кашель, слабость, что-то еще? — спрашивает невозмутимо он и посматривает на нее сверху-вниз.

Укачиваемая темпом его шагов Сакура не сразу понимает, о чем он. Сложно что-то понимать, если обнимаешь своего человека за шею и болтаешься у него на руках как охапка травы.

— Я быстро устаю, — запрокинув голову назад, она смотрит в медленно темнеющее васильковое небо. — Иногда не могу встать. И больше хочу есть.

Дом приближается с каждой секундой, а Сакура жалеет о том, что не может находиться на руках у Мадары Учихи дольше. Она уже пригрелась и теперь совсем не хочет терять это ощущение. Украдкой она трется щекой об его плечо, делая вид, что пытается устроиться удобнее.

— Сколько это продолжается? — интересуется он, не обращая внимание на ерзание у него на руках.  
— Я не помню… около года? — неуверенно подсчитывает время она.  
— Бывает, что кашель с кровью? — Мадара Учиха неспешно поднимается по ступенькам на крыльцо и ногой поддевает скрипучую дверь.  
— Нет, — удивленно отвечает она и сразу чувствует, что жесткие руки, держащие ее на весу, чуть расслабляются.

Сакура и сама расслабляется — ее успокаивает приятный теплый запах древесины и трав. Мадара осторожно усаживает ее на кровать, а сам идет закрывать дверь. Мимо него в дом просачивается волчонок и сразу забирается к Сакуре, на кровать, устраивает длинную морду с кожистым влажным носом у нее на коленях. Она гладит волчонка между ушей и фыркает, когда он блаженно задирает голову и подвывает.  
Мадара Учиха смотрит на это косо, подергивает подбородком, вдруг ведет носом, почти по-звериному, а потом сдавленно чихает.

— Странный запах, — замечает он неприязненно, прикрывая нос рукавом одежды.

Сакура сходу определяет полынь — задетый макушкой человека пучок покачивается под потолком — и прячет улыбку, опуская голову. В ее доме хватает полыни. Мадара Учиха это тоже замечает и раздраженно ругается сквозь зубы после очередного приступа. Сакура советует ему открыть дверь, а сама пытается встать и приготовить что-нибудь съедобное. Но ноги будто деревянные и держаться на них сложно. Хорошо, если есть обо что опереться.  
Но Мадара Учиха мигом пресекает ее попытку приготовить еду самостоятельно.

— Это гораздо питательней твоих клубней, — говорит он ей и достает из своего заплечного мешка какие-то круглые и приплюснутые банки. 

Сакура не сразу понимает, что это такое. А потом вспоминает. Консервы. Почти сразу же вспоминает их острый запах и папу, который, подмигивая, протягивает ей вторую пару палочек.

— Я ела их иногда, — тихо говорит она, смотря, как ее человек вскрывает одну из банок ножом, и добавляет: — Папа давал.

Мадара Учиха смотрит на нее всего секунду, но ничего не говорит, только вытряхивает содержимое в одну большую глиняную миску. Пока он открывает вторую банку, Сакура тянется сделать поддерживающий силы отвар.  
Пока в глиняном кувшине медленно нагревается вода, Сакура добавляет к траве горсть сушеных алых ягод, придающих приятную кислинку. Они почти заканчиваются — этой осенью еще не успели дозреть — но ей не жалко.

Ладонь, замершая над кувшином, мелко дрожит. Человек это замечает, но молчит, только смотрит пристально, ждет, пока ей надоест упрямиться. Сакура не может прекратить упрямиться, потому что трясет ее больше от раздражения на свое бессилие, чем от слабости. Он — самый обычный человек! Но смог за ней вернуться! А она не может подогреть дурацкую воду до кипения.  
Видела бы ее бабушка! Со смеху бы, наверное, лопнула.

 

Консервы на вкус приятные, но с очень резким вкусом. Сакура вспоминает, что в них кладут соль и перец, как раз то, от чего она давно отвыкла.  
Он наблюдает за ней недолго, ждет, пока она доест свою порцию.

— Я не могу остаться здесь надолго, — наконец говорит он и морщится, когда волчонок, задремавший на ее кровати, тихо скулит. — Война кончилась, и теперь нужно восстанавливать то, что было разрушено. Прошло два дня из пяти, которые я взял на… хм… больничный.  
— Вы больны? — вздрагивает Сакура, поднимая взгляд.  
— Не как ты, — Мадара Учиха смотрит на нее внимательно из-под полуприкрытых век, и в медленно гаснущем закатном свете это выглядит жутковато. — Чтобы вернуться вовремя, я должен выйти завтра утром.

В повисшей неуютной тишине, горько пахнущей полынью и древесиной, она не может отвлечься от боли под ребрами.  
Ни за что, ни за какие просьбы он не останется с ней тут, видит Сакура. Может, она и знала это глубоко внутри себя… даже когда мечтала, что он вернется и навсегда останется с ней тут.  
Иначе почему эти мечты были такими горькими?

— Твои силы кончаются. Сейчас ты серьезно больна, — говорит он ей серьезно, и на его скулах проявляются желваки. — Однажды ты спасла мне жизнь. Позволь мне вернуть долг.

В его глазах Сакура видит тот самый белый отблеск звезд. Мадара Учиха открыт сейчас перед ней настолько, насколько может быть открытым. Она смотрит на него и видит только стальную честность, уверенность и непоколебимость. К горлу подступает жар.

— Я это все знаю. Силы стали пропадать не вчера, и бабушка говорила, что придется вернуться, — устало говорит она, мнет в пальцах светлый подол и опускает глаза. — Но если я вернусь, вдруг вообще…

Она не договаривает, представляя, как однажды поднимает голову к небу, но звезды так и остаются белыми точками в черном небе. По пальцам бежит судорога.

— Зато ты останешься жива, — человек перебирает в пальцах что-то невидимое и смотрит ей в лицо прищуром.

Сакура проводит ладонью по лицу, глубоко делает вдох, пропуская сквозь себя почти выветрившийся запах полыни.

— Вы правы, — убито соглашается она, стараясь смириться. — Мне ведь повезло, да? Я вернусь домой. Вдруг мои родители все еще меня ждут?..

Мадара Учиха смотрит на нее коротко, недолго, всего пару секунд, но от этого взгляда внутри Сакуры тухнет все, что может надеяться.

— Вы что-то знаете? — едва слышно спрашивает она, надеясь, что он ответит отрицательно.

От солнечного сплетения по телу растекается сплошной лед, потому что человек все еще молчит, смотря на нее жутко, словно насквозь. В собственном доме становится невыносимо страшно и неуютно. Если бы она могла бежать, то давно бы сбежала отсюда, от этого взгляда и давящей вкрадчивой тишины.  
Она совсем не скучает по ним все эти годы, мало что о них помнит, но до сих пор, если прислушается к себе, слышит голос отца, называющий ее Пуговкой. До сих пор внутри и холодно, и горячо, и черным-черно, стоит только попытаться вспомнить, что произошло в ту ночь.

— Я знаю немного, — Мадара Учиха смотрит на нее, не мигая, проворачивает в ладони острый тонкий нож. — Тринадцать с чем-то лет назад Кизаши Харуно подорвал военную лабораторию с какими-то засекреченными исследованиями, когда ее попытались взять штурмом левые. Он получил награду посмертно. Насколько я помню, ее передали в союз ученых, членом которого он был.  
— А… мама? — это звучит так по-детски и жалко, что на глазах выступают слезы.  
— Обычно посмертные награды вручают родственникам, — ее человек поводит плечами, опираясь локтями о стол. — Это все, что я знаю.

Сакура помнит едкий запах, помнит папин громкий смех, помнит мамину улыбку, когда папа возвращался домой и сжимается изнутри. Ей холодно так, что не спасает даже собственный самоконтроль. Внутри закладывает, как бывает, если вода попадает в уши. Что-то теплое течет по щекам, и Сакура совсем не может это остановить.

Она даже не может спокойно дышать. Воздуха не хватает.

Волчонок тыкается носом ей в бедро, подвывает и цепляет зубами платье, тянет в сторону двери. У него побегать и поиграть — средство от любой болезни.  
Сакура отпихивает его рукой и сама пытается встать.

Успевший подняться и обойти стол Мадара Учиха поддерживает ее под локоть, когда она чуть не падает обратно, на табуретку. Удержавшись на ногах, Сакура не знает, что дальше — куда пойти или что сделать, и замирает напротив человека растерянно. Перед глазами все мутное и плывущее. Она почти не видит его лица и только поэтому может расплакаться вслух. Мадара Учиха чуть помявшись, осторожно прислоняет к себе, держа на затылке ладонь.

Сакура прижимается к нему сама, ища опору, скребет пальцами по его плечам, тонко и навзрыд плачет. Твердая ладонь поглаживает ее между лопаток, осторожно похлопывает по плечу, но не пытается отстранить. Мадара Учиха укачивает ее в руках, как маленького ребенка, осторожно приглаживает волосы, дает в себя выплакаться и не пытается ее отодвинуть. Хотя немного пришедшая в себя Сакура понимает, что ему сейчас крайне некомфортно.

— Если у меня никого нет… — икая от слез, говорит она и задирает голову кверху, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, — к кому мне тогда возвращаться?

Может, это того не стоит? Зачем ей это, если возвращаться не к кому? Сакура, вспыхнувшая этой мыслью, каменеет.

— Ко мне, — спокойно отвечает ей человек.

Словно это он давно решил. Может, и решил, потому что лицо у него ровное и невозмутимое. Вопрос не выбивает его из колеи, потому что он на него давно ответил.

Сакура всхлипывает, щурится и непонимающе переспрашивает:  
— К вам?..  
— Я помогу тебе научиться жить среди людей и смогу защитить, если возникнет такая нужда, — отвечает ей Мадара Учиха и смотрит сверху-вниз уверенно. — Ты… не самая обычная. Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за этого пострадала.

Сердце внутри останавливается. Сакура чувствует острое желание разреветься снова и снова спрятаться у него в руках.

— Ты согласна? — спрашивает он и блестит темным прищуром.  
— А… а если я захочу сюда вернуться? — растерянная, выведенная из равновесия, Сакура хватается за свое условие, нервно облизывает соленые губы. — Вы меня отпустите?  
— Я даю тебе слово.

В его словах Сакура слышит звонкую искренность, похожую на тонкий укол. Мадара Учиха смотрит ей в глаза и, кажется, делится с ней звездным светом, который когда-то увидел по судьбоносной случайности. На его радужке нет наледи из высокомерия и снисходительности, потому что сейчас он клянется. И лес, давно притихший и уже давно не тревоживший Сакуру, ревет за окном сотнями голосов, трещит древесными ветвями, требует: «остановись-остановись-остановись».  
Будто только сейчас лес осознает вместе с ней самой — Сакура принимает его слово.

— Я согласна, — тихо говорит она, смотря ему в глаза, и верит, что он сдержит обещание, если понадобится.

Тонкие губы вздрагивают, но не улыбаются. Что-то внутри Сакуры больно екает, и она мгновенно опускает глаза.

— Раз так, — ее отпускают и пододвигают к ней ногой табурет, — подумай, что бы ты хотела взять с собой. Но не очень много. У меня всего один рюкзак.

Сакура опускается на твердое сиденье и задумывается. Сквозь шум в голове ей приходит на ум только собственная стопка старых-старых тетрадей, исчерканных вдоль и поперек. На них росчерки бабушкиных ровных строк, показывающие, как нужно.

Он листает их с удивлением, рассматривает на просвет желтые страницы, щурится как-то странно, словно плохо видит, словно пытается вчитаться в ровные бабушкины строки. Сакура знает эту тетрадь, там столбики из дат, причины и следствия, старые государства и древние войны. В самом начале, на первом листе, одинокая строка: «все это было не просто так». Это не бабушкин почерк, Сакура знает, потому что сравнивала. Но бабушка никогда не говорила ей, кто расписался в этой тетради, был ли этот «кто-то» тут и с ней. Бабушка унесла эту крохотную тайну с собой.

— Куда делась твоя бабушка? — спрашивает ее Учиха Мадара, убирая тетрадь к стопке остальных, к себе в рюкзак.

Сакура по его взгляду видит, что вопрос задан не просто так.

— Однажды она просто ушла. Не сказала, куда, — говорит Сакура безразлично и давит в себе все всколыхнувшиеся версии, потому что это неважно.

Потому что не хватало только вспоминать бабушку. Внутри и так только-только укладывается рыжий осенний ураган из слез, безумной обиды на мир и полной несправедливости.  
Сакуре сейчас все равно. Ей хочется куда-нибудь забиться, выплакаться снова, потому что первого раза ей не хватило, потому что внутри осталось столько, сколько ей не закопать в себе. Перед глазами папа, протягивающий ей вторую пару палочек и прячущий от мамы консервную банку глубоко в мусорном ведре.

— Когда я вернулся на то место, где два года назад должен был умереть, никакого леса там не было. Была высохшая река. Я ходил там, пока не стемнело. Когда начало темнеть, появился туман, — Мадара Учиха застегивает рюкзак одним плавным движением и выпрямляется, отряхивая руки. — Не знаю, что это был за туман, но я видел в нем кого-то. Я даже не понял, почему за ним пошел. Постепенно мне начали встречаться деревья. Я забрел в чащу и выбирался из нее почти сутки, наткнулся на контур… Но у меня было стойкое ощущение, что кто-то вел меня за собой.

Потрясенная Сакура смотрит на человека растерянно. Нервно передернув плечами, она только удивленно качает головой и закусывает губу. Этого не может быть, бабушка же… просто исчезла?

— Но я бы знала… — шепчет Сакура, хватаясь ладонью за край стола, потому что перед глазами снова все становится размытым. — Я думала, что она… умерла. Неужели…

В голове столько крутится, но она ни за что не может зацепиться. Только если за обиду. Почему бабушка показалась ему, а не ей? Почему Сакура все это время была одна? Почему бабушка просто не осталась?

— Не вздумай снова плакать, — сухо предупреждает ее человек и разворачивается к открытой двери.

Сакура сквозь слой налипших на глаза слез видит, как он закрывает скрипнувшую дверь и возвращается к ней, предлагает руку.

— Ложись спать, — советует ей Мадара Учиха и помогает подняться, почти на руках доносит ее до кровати.

Сакуре хочется ухватиться за него как можно крепче, спрятаться за ним от все еще бушующего за стенами дома леса, выплакать все слезы ему в плечо и долго-долго засыпать, чувствуя, как ее гладят по волосам. Но она настолько обессилела за сегодняшний день, что едва может создать несколько желтых светлячков. Куда уж ей за кого-то цепляться…

 

Светлячки вьются под потолком и пускают силуэты теней по полу и стенам. Мадара Учиха, привалившись к стене спиной, наблюдает за ними лениво и вдруг впивается во что-то взглядом. Она, укрытая одеялом, наблюдает за ним с густеющим внутри интересом и вдруг понимает, что он заметил.  
Человек встает во весь рост, ловит пальцами поблескивающий желтым свой жетон и бросает короткий взгляд на Сакуру. Она не успевает закрыть глаза, чтобы прикинуться спящей.

— Ты говорила, что сюда невозможно вернуться, — человек усмехается тонко, одной половиной лица, искореженной шрамом, — но ждала?

Желтый свет вьется сгустком прямо у его лица, и Сакура с удовольствием видит, как его глаза медленно сужаются, насмешливо поблескивая. Она неловко улыбается и поворачивается на другой бок, прижимает колени к груди и закрывает глаза.  
На кровать мгновенно забирается обнаглевший волчонок, тыкается ей в спину теплым боком и подвывает совсем уж довольно.

— Я так понимаю, что это тоже нормально, — иронично утверждает Мадара Учиха.

Волчонок громко тявкает. Готовая расплакаться снова Сакура не может сдержать полувсхлип-полусмешок.

— Нет, малыш, это слишком, — фыркает она, вытирая набежавшие на щеки слезы, и разворачивается обратно.

Волчонок фыркает ей в ответ, показывая, что никуда не уйдет и зевает, оскалив пасть.

— Надеюсь, что это все-таки было ему, — иронично звучит со стороны стены.

Сакура всхлипывает снова, уже по инерции, и получает порцию слюней на лицо, спихивает наглеца ногами на пол. Через некоторое время, когда она уже почти засыпает под гаснущим желтым светом, усталая и совсем безнадежная, на постель снова забираются, только ложатся уже в ногах.

 

Утро раннее и очень холодное. Сакура открывает глаза и чувствует, как сводит пальцы на ногах. Дверь закрыта, но и одеяла на ней нет. Одеяло валяется на полу, а на одеяле всеми четырьмя лапами стоит волчонок и смотрит одним глазом укоризненно. Что-то тявкает и поворачивает голову к все еще спящему человеку. Глаз у него поблескивает подозрительно.

— Даже не думай, — хмуро бормочет Сакура и вытирает стянутые солью щеки.

От звука ее голоса Мадара Учиха дергает головой, переворачивается с бока на спину и открывает глаза. Спустя секунду он уже садится и проводит рукой по лицу, стирая с него сон. В утреннем холодном и мутном нежно-голубом свете его фигура — сплошная тень. В воздухе стоит запах трав, по стенам пляшут первые солнечные лучи, дрожат, разбиваясь о висящий над потолком медальон.  
Сакура обводит дом взглядом и осознает, что сегодня — последний день тут. Внутри все сжимается до тугого комка боли.

 

Они завтракают молча — сушеными яблоками и консервами. Человек молчит, посматривает на нее остро, словно ищет на лице признаки сомнения, но, видимо, находит там только признаки прошедших ночью рекой слез.

— Может, ты хочешь взять что-то еще? — спрашивает наконец он, когда Сакура разливает по глиняным кружкам вчерашний отвар, которому ночь только помогла настояться.

Она невольно кривится от насмешки. Ей хочется взять с собой весь лес, забрать с неба звезды, которые этой ночью, как и много раз до вчерашнего дня, оставались без внимания, даже прихватить осенние ветра. Но все это должно остаться тут, а она должна уйти обратно к людям.  
В груди неприятно щекочет, как перед приступом, и Сакура заставляет себя выпить еще отвара, хотя уже не хочется.

— Нет, — отвечает она с большим отставанием и пожимает плечами.

 

Лес за окном тихий и непривычно спокойный, хотя осенью это редкость. Сакура смотрит на покрытые медными листьями ветки деревьев, закрывающих собой горизонт, через оконное стекло.

— Пора выходить, — Мадара Учиха закидывает рюкзак за плечи одним движением и протягивает ей свою верхнюю одежду. — Надень.

Сакура покорно кутается в пропахшую им ткань, принимает помощь в застегивании пуговиц, берется за твердую мозолистую ладонь первой, вскидывает голову и вопросительно смотрит. Видимо, что-то есть на ее лице, потому что Мадара Учиха второй рукой приглаживает ей волосы и обещает коротко, что все будет хорошо. Сакура до внутренней едкой дрожи хочет ему верить.

 

Утренний лес, у которого только-только посветлели кроны деревьев, воет и стонет, заливается стаями птиц, тянется ветвями к плечам, опутывает травой ноги и тянет обратно, к дому, толкает в грудь осенними едкими и колючими ветрами. Они забиваются под одежду и жалят шею и ноги, отталкивают, ерошат волосы, завывают вокруг душераздирающе, умоляют остаться. Плетущийся за ними волчонок скулит обиженно. Сакура не может это слышать, она и так идет еле-еле, старается держаться за руку своего человека крепче. Но мольба леса рвет что-то внутри нее, режет по живому и впитывается под язык полынной горечью.

Сакура будто снова захлебывается в ледяном и бурном потоке, несущем ее под черным и безразличным небом в неизвестность.

 

Контур встречает их подгнившими корнями, пошедшими плесенью, рыжими листьями, укрывшими землю, и целой волчьей стаей. Волчонок, трусивший все это время за ними, подвывает и бежит к самому массивному темному волку, которого Сакура опознает как вожака стаи.

Вожак отделяется от стаи и мягко ступает по сухой листве, подходит ближе к ним. Мадара движется плавно, прикрывая Сакуру плечом. Но она отходит в сторону, игнорируя дернувшуюся, чтобы поймать ее, руку. Краем глаза она замечает, что лицо у него каменеет.  
Вожак останавливается напротив, тыкается широкой мордой со шрамами на носу ей в живот и кивает куда-то в сторону, даже прихватывает подол белого платья зубами.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — соглашается она и осторожно вытаскивает из волчьей пасти ткань.

Старый волк ведет ее около контура, куда-то севернее того места, где они оказались, подходит к скоплению толстых корней и звучно тявкает. Сакура придерживается за его холку, потому что вдруг на ноги накатывает такая слабость, что даже держать колени распрямленными — невыносимо.

На плечи ложатся чужие ладони и оттягивают назад ненавязчиво, но очень твердо. Сакура дает Мадаре подойти ближе и треплет взрыкнувшего вожака по голове, как и волчонка. Волчонок тут как тут — подставляет голову, смотрит отчаянно желтым глазом и поскуливает. Впрочем, как только вожак взрыкивает и на него, волчонок замолкает и вжимает уши в голову.

Корни под руками Мадары с легкостью раздвигаются. Он оборачивается к ней и отряхивает руки (Сакура замечает, что он так и не надел перчатку на правую кисть).

— Мне не придется переносить тебя на другую сторону, — подводит итог он и, даже когда лес вокруг взрывается злобой и воем, не теряет невозмутимости.

Сакура зажимает руки, спасаясь от звериного рева, прозвучавшего совсем неподалеку. Кто-то ломится сквозь деревья прямо к ним. Она не успевает поделиться опасениями. Потому что вожак стаи пихает ее носом — уже в поясницу — и подталкивает к образовавшемуся проходу. К вожаку подтягивается его черно-серая стая. Волки смотрят на Сакуру все как один, и ей на мгновение чудится, что глаза зверей темнеют до карего оттенка.

— Идем, — резко говорит ей Мадара Учиха и берет за локоть.

Сакура в последний раз смотрит на выстроившийся вокруг нее с Мадарой полукруг из волков и замечает своего волчонка.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит она всем. — Прощай, малыш.

Он, оборачиваясь на вожака, трусит к ней и тычется носом в колени, трется о подставленные руки и жалобно завывает, смотря единственным желтым глазом так проникновенно, что у нее наворачиваются слезы. Но она не может медлить, Мадара крепко держит ее за руку и вот-вот потянет на себя, сквозь лес к ним движется огромная перекореженная тень, и встречаться с ней Сакуре не хочется.

— Прощай, — шепчет она и позволяет Мадаре протолкнуть себя через мягкие корни, пропахшие землей и гнилью.

 

Оборачиваясь назад, на предполагаемую дыру в контуре, она уже ничего не видит. Корни словно срастаются заново.  
Лес потрясает скрежещущий рев с той стороны, распугивает стаи ворон.

 

Перед ней незнакомая часть леса, где она никогда не была, впереди неизвестно сколько времени пути и полная неизвестность, потому что Сакура не знает, чего ей нужно ожидать. Все, что удерживает ее сейчас в спокойствии, это Мадара Учиха, поддерживающий ее за плечи. И ей ничего не остается, как набраться храбрости.

 

На этой стороне лес словно умирает, теряет разум и перестает быть агрессивным. Он почти не мешает пробираться сквозь дебри растущих деревьев, не подсовывает под ноги опасные ямы, коварно присыпанные сверху листьями. Этот лес не путает голову и милостиво делится водой из бьющего прямо из земли ключа. И хоть вода у них есть (Мадара набирает полную флягу перед тем, как уйти), Сакура с удовольствием умывает лицо.

Но она, не смотря на то, что они вышли совсем недавно, устает все больше. Каждый шаг — преодоление дрожи в натруженных мышцах. Она пытается не замечать это, пока не хватается за дерево, потому что вот-вот осядет в старые начавшие перегнивать листья.

— Ты должна была сказать, — он смотрит на нее тяжело и недовольно, но помогает устроиться на сравнительно ровном месте и заставляет сжевать твердую безвкусную галету.

После еды наступает кашель, и Сакура едва не задыхается. Ее трясет от впившегося в кожу холода, и одежда Мадары ей не помогает. Держаться на ногах ей помогает только собственное упрямство, которого с некоторых пор по макушку.

Он это замечает и подставляет ей спину. Сакура, вымотанная всего парой часов пути, покорно цепляется за него и пытается лишний раз не дергаться. Сколько проходит времени, когда он вдруг останавливается, она не знает — задремывает, убаюканная мерным ритмом его шагов. Пробираться с ней на спине через чащу Мадаре, кажется, совсем несложно. Он даже как-то ориентируется в сплошных одинаково-серых тонких и узловатых стволах, уходящих вверх, и колючей зеленой растительности, доходящей ему до колена.

 

Но просыпается Сакура не потому, что он вдруг теряет след, а потому, что слышит удивленный вздох. Глаза открываются медленно, и сначала ее ослепляет.

Когда она наконец-то может видеть, то понимает: небо просто огромное, не скрытое кронами деревьев, дышащее на них полуденным жаром. Вокруг колышется золотисто-желтый океан. Сакура потрясенно открывает заспанные глаза во всю ширь, оглядывается, вертя головой, сползает с чужой спины и оказывается по пояс в ярком разнотравье.

— Я добирался до тебя около суток, — говорит вдруг Мадара и поворачивается к ней со слабой усмешкой на тонких губах. — В прошлый раз едва выбрел за пару дней. Но с тобой — меньше восьми часов. Значит ли это, что от тебя хотели избавиться?

Конечно, он шутит, не слишком приятно и впервые так легко на памяти Сакуры, но она все равно смотрит на него с легкой обидой.

Но бескрайнее поле, в котором они оказались, действует на нее воодушевляюще. В лесу были поляны, не скрытые от неба деревьями, как та, на которой был кем-то построен дом. Но такой простор Сакура видит впервые за долгие тринадцать лет. Горячая, наполненная полуденным раскаленным солнцем и запахом трав, свобода бьет ей в голову.

Из груди вырывается сдавленный смешок, потом еще один, снова и снова. Сакура хохочет до слез, запрокинув голову к небу, вытирает дрожащими руками воду со щек и кружится, раскидывая руки. Голова кружится тоже, и Сакура оседает в траву. Мадара смотрит на нее с высоты своего роста как-то странно, то ли с насмешкой, то ли с интересом, снисходительно присаживается рядом на корточки и небрежно стирает с ее щек соленые слезы счастья.

— Ты слишком часто плачешь, — говорит он ей с ухмылкой.

Сакура не следит за тем, что он говорит. Она следит за движениями его рук, за дернувшимися от легкой короткой усмешки губами, смотрит ему в лицо, видя, как за его головой распускается голубым полотном яркое небо. Внутри дрожит что-то нежное, неподвластное контролю, неподвластное даже пониманию, требует: «пусти меня».

Сакура прижимается к его плечу щекой, рвано подавшись вперед, и гладит по черным лохматым волосам, зарывается в них пальцами и ерошит, смеясь и видя, как его лицо приобретает ошеломленное выражение. Внутри нее небо, и оно стремится наружу, видя, что есть кого собой осчастливить. Сакура, сдавленная в чужих окаменелых руках, нежно и осторожно целует чужой шрам, мягко проводя губами по изуродованной коже. У Мадары Учихи лицо становится ровным и жестким. Он поводит челюстью, хочет что-то сказать ей и вряд ли приятное, может, даже едкое, но почему-то только щурится.

— Спасибо, что вернулись за мной, — шепчет ему в плечо Сакура, пряча лицо от пронизывающего взгляда, и улыбается, когда тяжелая ладонь опускается ей на затылок.

Позади нее нет тумана и загадочного леса, в котором она провела большую часть жизни, позади нее только огромное, может, бесконечное колышущееся от ветра поле. Усталость, дикая и придавливающая к земле, отступает. Сакура, чувствуя томное облегчение, прикрывает слезящиеся глаза. Впервые за долгое время внутри нее, теряющей силу и здоровье, царит только полное умиротворение.


	9. Справляться. R.

Лес приветственно шелестит ей кронами деревьев, вьется вокруг стаями птиц и встречает волчьей стаей. Огромный волк, занимающий центр, смотрит на Сакуру единственным желтым глазом и приветственно подвывает, подставляет под ладонь голову. Сакура улыбается и усаживается на молодую зеленую траву, обнимает старого друга за шею и хихикает, когда он тыкается ей носом в шею. Горячие летние ветра обволакивают ее знакомым теплом, кружат рядом и треплют волосы. Чистое васильковое небо накрывает Сакуру с головой, когда она задирает подбородок.

Голова от этого идет кругом. Не сиди она — точно бы упала.

Сакура блаженно выдыхает и вдруг чувствует, что что-то опускается ей на солнечное сплетение. Кто-то вдруг обнимает ее сзади, и становится совсем уж жарко. Ее спина прижимается к чьей-то обнаженной коже, и стоит об этом задуматься всего лишь мельком, как лес вокруг распадается тысячами рыжих пряно-осенних листьев.

Первый осознанный вдох она делает тяжелым и тоскливым, разлепляя слипшиеся за ночь веки, и недолго смотрит в пустоту, сквозь светлые бежевые стены комнаты.  
Сакура не может выскоблить из себя эту привязанность к чему-то, что уже давно потеряло над ней власть. От горечи, связавшей язык, хочется избавиться любым путем. Она выбирает растереть ладонью глаза, а потом вдруг осознает: не все было сном.

Опуская взгляд, она с ужасно нежным трепетом внутри видит, как на ее солнечном сплетении устроилась жесткая и тяжелая ладонь, впечатывающая Сакуру в мерно поднимающуюся грудину Учихи Мадары. Контраст светлой кожи и грубой чужой руки, устроившейся поверх, на секунду заставляет ее задуматься.

Его ладонь давит слишком сильно, поэтому приходится попытаться осторожно поддеть ее пальцами… но спящий Мадара даже в таком состоянии реагирует мгновенно — плавно сминает ее пальцы в своих, придвигается еще ближе, горячий и обнаженный. Сакура вспыхивает и машинально пытается поменять положение. И Мадара просыпается мгновенно.

— Уже утро, — сонно и с легкой хрипотцой бормочет он и пытается привстать.  
— Еще рано, — шепотом успокаивает его, готового вгрызться в работу, Сакура и переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. — Спи, — добавляет мягко.

Мадара смотрит на нее сквозь опущенные ресницы недоверчиво, еще не проснувшийся окончательно. Но вместо того, чтобы послушать ее, он — наоборот — теряет желание заснуть и приподнимается снова, чтобы дать ей больше места рядом, нависает, когда Сакура прислоняется к его груди своей.

— Выглядишь, — он проходится по ней быстрым взглядом, который достает до одеяла, укрывшего бедра, и возвращается обратно, вдруг странно щурится, — отдохнувшей…

Сакура пожимает голыми плечами (ей просто жарко, но ему она об этом не скажет) и легкомысленно запрокидывает голову, демонстрируя ему шею (она знает, куда он смотрит).  
Морщась, он осторожно касается ее горла, обводит пальцем ноющие места и прикрывает глаза. У него не меняется выражение лица, зато Сакура отчетливо ощущает запах недовольства.

— Не волнуйся, — Сакура смотрит на него снизу-вверх и мимолетно улыбается, когда ловит чужой мутный темный взгляд, — помнишь, как я сломала запястье? Оно зажило за пару дней. Они тоже пройдут быстро, — чувствуя, как его ладонь скользит по плечу, Сакура нежится от такой ласки.

Она знает, что Мадара не хочет, чтобы на ней оставались синяки (возможно из-за этого ей не разрешалось брать уроки борьбы у Обито, хотя это было крайне интересно), но после вчерашней ночи у нее наверняка кожа расписана не только на шее.  
Когда чужие пальцы гладят талию, вкрадчиво натягивают на нее край одеяла, а после и вообще укрывают до самых плеч, Сакура сдерживает улыбку и прижимается к горячему и рассеченному белой рваной полосой шрама плечу лбом.

— Давай полежим еще, хорошо? — просит она, украдкой льнет ближе, поддерживая температуру.

Ей больше всего хочется сейчас лежать, никуда не вставая, может, целый день. Внутри, в низу живота, саднит и погано ноет, а тело словно перемололи и слепили из того, что вышло.

— Сегодня спешить некуда, — соглашается над ее головой Мадара и расслабляется под ее руками, будто готовый задремать снова.  
Сакура обнимает его за бок, довольно ерзая, замирает в полном удовлетворении и прикрывает глаза.

Вот бы еще поспать, лениво думает она.

В груди, там, под слоем костей, растекается безбрежной кляксой приятное тепло. Сакуре кажется, что сейчас с таким настроением она могла бы сдать срез по истории без особых волнений. Что такое история — ерунда какая-то…

— То, что было вчера, — Мадара гладит ее затылок, спускает ладонь чуть ниже и перебирает пальцами по позвонкам, как по клавишам пианино, — все меняет.

Ты появился у моей реки, вот что все меняет, все с той же ленцой думает Сакура.

Но машинально в голове всплывает вчерашний вечер — летний и душный, наполненный запахом растущих в садике за домом усталых от жары цветов, с налетом рыжего заката на молочно-фиолетовом небе.

Горячие и требовательно-жадные губы на ее, прислоняющие ее к стене чужие руки, под ладонями — буйство темных колючих волос, запах распаленного тела, преддождевой грозы и бумажной пыли, оседающий на влажной коже.

— Ты либо уходишь, либо остаешься, — шепот в изгиб шеи, мурашки по телу, тяжесть чужой тени, нависшей над ней. — Уйдешь — больше это не поднимаем. Останешься… — по ее нижней губе, влажной и вспухшей от поцелуев, скользят подушечки мозолистых пальцев.

Она не ждет, пока он договорит, а тянется к нему, принимает чужие пальцы в свою ладонь, льнет к жесткой ладони щекой и молча делает выбор, позволяя упасть на пол платью и давая жестким горячим рукам к себе прикоснуться.

Выбор — это боль. Сакура осознает это, когда оказывается накрыта его телом и заполнена до краев, когда дышать получается только рвано, и когда знает, что все это можно стерпеть. Она бьется под ним, всхлипывая, мнет пальцами твердые плечи, тает, размазанная по футону, прижимается к влажной и пропахшей солью и пылью коже сама. От странного бессилия внутри все обрастает густой слабостью, а голова пустеет — в ней место занимает этот рыжий закат, тухнущий за окном, пока Мадара придерживает ее бедра ладонями и целует ее жадно.

Кто бы мог подумать, что он может делать ей так больно и так оглушающе приятно одновременно?

Боль стойкая и ноющая, от движений только распаляющаяся внутри огненным сгустком, держится и проходит долго. Но Сакура учится — терпеть и не кричать, а только протирать ногтями слой чужой кожи. Провокационно целуя влажное от пота напряженное горло, она обводит языком выступ дернувшегося от прикосновения кадыка, чувствуя привкус соли и чего-то терпкого, сводит за спиной Мадары ноги и не чувствует ничего, кроме желания узнать, как это закончится.

Это заканчивается взрывом звезд, нестерпимо жгучих и ярких. Она ловит воздух обсохшими губами, теряет зрение от наплыва мерцающих точек, дрожит, чувствуя, как горячее марево в самом низу живота сыто укладывается. Она помнит, как Мадара стирал липкие разводы с ее бедер, целовал живот, пуская по нежной коже мурашки горячим дыханием, поднимаясь выше и доходя до ключиц, а потом с победной усмешкой целовал и губы, прижимая разомлевшую и растерянную Сакуру к себе намертво.

— Все честно, — слишком много вспомнившая она, наверное, краснеет.  
— Поясни, — с едва слышимой толикой интереса в голосе требует Мадара.

Его пальцы забираются под край одеяла, медленно скользят по позвонкам ниже, находят точку между лопаток и щекочут. Она прогибается вперед, недовольно всхлипывая, прижимается грудью к груди и замирает, потому что Мадара напрягается.

— Вчера сказал, что я теперь твоя, — быстро отвлекает себя от этого наблюдения Сакура и вскидывает голову, тут же морщась, когда прядь чернильных жестких волос щекочет ей переносицу. — Это забавно, но ты стал моим еще раньше, — ловя его вопросительный взгляд, она краснеет и пытается объяснить: — Когда я нашла тебя у своей речки. Поэтому теперь все честно.  
— По принципу: что на моей земле, то мое? — нечитаемо приподнимает брови он, но все же дергает углом губ в намеке на ухмылку. — Только я не помню, чтобы ты со мной тогда спала.

Сакуре не нравится его скабрезная ухмылка и пошедший складками жуткий шрам. Шрам не сводится ни ее мазями, которые она готовит даже без сил, ни аптечными средствами. Жуткая метка, раскинувшаяся на лице и спустившаяся хвостом до плеча по светлой мраморной коже.

— Я могла, — не совсем его понимая, говорит Сакура. — Я могла подсыпать тебе дурман-травы. И спать с тобой столько, сколько захочу.

Язык режет осознание, что про это говорить не стоило. Вырвалось совершенно случайно и доверчиво, будто так и надо было. Она кусает себя за язык.  
Сквозь мутный утренний свет, пробивающийся через прорезь окна в стене, Сакура смотрит в потолок и делает вид, что этого не говорила.

Зачем-зачем-зачем, растекается внутри ледяная опаска, проходится морозной корочкой по горлу — и вниз.

— Не будь настолько честной, — шепчет спокойно Мадара, прикрывая глаза.  
— Даже с тобой? — поджимает шутливо губы Сакура, чувствуя, как опасная тема уходит скользкой дорожкой из виду.  
— Разве что со мной, — густой и тяжелый взгляд из-под век.

Сакура опускает веки, чувствуя старую вину за жуткие мысли, навеянные отчаянием и страхом за свое хрупкое сердце и чужую, но не менее хрупкую жизнь.  
По щеке шершаво проходит теплая ладонь, пальцы задевают лаской скулу.

— Мне хотелось с тобой, хотелось оставить тебя рядом и хотелось не дать тебе умереть — все сразу, — шепчет она, хотя Мадара и не спрашивает, может, потому, что уже все равно зашло. — Но…  
— Учитывая, что я с самого начала ждал подвоха, — усмехается почти добро Мадара. — Я был удивлен, что смог выбраться живым. Совершенно непонятно, чего ждать от лесной жительницы со способностью лечить раны за ночь и бегать в метель полураздетой.

Возможно, самое время оскорбиться, но Сакура только улыбается в темноту, не думая открывать глаза.

— Когда ты так улыбаешься, что-нибудь случается, — нижнюю губу поглаживают чужие пальцы, обводят по контуру, оттягивают уголок в сторону.

Сакура фыркает и отталкивает его руку, потому что щекотно, и натягивает на себя одеяло до самых ушей, прячась под ним от пристального взгляда, который чувствует кожей.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я, — насмешливо говорит Мадара. — В последний раз Обито слег с отравлением.  
— Обито дразнил меня, — обиженно морщится она, — и называл дурочкой.  
— И разве это повод поить его какой-то дрянью? — ладонь Мадары скользит под одеялом по ее плечу.  
— Это был сонный отвар, он сам попросил его приготовить, — Сакура приоткрывает один глаз и пожимает плечами, надеясь согнать слишком наглую конечность и сбить с ее хозяина эту ухмылку. — А кто же пьет сонный отвар и заедает сладким?

По лицу Мадары видно: он знает, что про эту крохотную деталь Сакура в разговоре с Обито умолчала. Впрочем, он ничего не говорит ей, хотя и может. Все-таки не каждый день травят его ученика. Но также она и знает, что Мадаре не нравится, что она общается с мужчинами (с Обито и местным врачом Рю), а не с девушками своего возраста. Но Обито примерно ее ровесник, а Рю — под сорок и у него двое детей и жена. И разве это плохо? 

Сакура никак не может объяснить Мадаре, что общаться с девушками она не может. Они смотрят на нее косо, сладко улыбаются в лицо, но за спиной шепчутся о таком… ну, примерно о том, что произошло ночью.  
Вспоминая, она чувствует, как кончики ушей краснеют. Если раньше можно было откреститься непониманием, то теперь…

Но она понимает, правда, не так много. В человеческих взаимоотношениях — уж точно. Мадара ее этому не может научить, потому что он сам — оторванный лист. Сакура изредка слышит, что о нем говорят. Для чужих он — воплощение могильного льда и жесткого равнодушия. К нему можно применить только одно слово: опасность.  
Сакура видит одну из его фотографий (как-то раз, в газете) и не сразу узнает человека, смотрящего в прицел фотокамеры.

Глава военной полиции и глава своей семьи. У всех он считается эталоном — порядка, успешности, высокомерия, традиций… каждому свое. Сакура же помнит его умирающим, и в тот холодный зимний момент для нее он — эталон тяжести (и, немного, выбора).

Мадара над возведением его в какую-то степень потешается, кривя губы. Шрам на его лице в этот момент угрожающе идет складками. Сакуре не страшно — шрамов она не боится. Если есть шрам, значит, где-то судьба дала шанс.

У нее шрамов нет, ни одного. Она не видит старой отметины на колене и не видит старой рассеченной белой нитки на запястье. Шрамы с нее исчезли, и единственными линиями на теле остаются линии на ладонях.  
Мадара же, наоборот, ими покрыт. Сакура знает историю только одного, в который превратила однажды жуткую рану одной зимней ночью.

— Говорят, что шрамы — линии судьбы, — как-то раз задумчиво говорит ему Сакура, рассматривая ожог на его боку. — Получается, что ты ее любимец.

Мадара смотрит на нее скептически и качает головой:  
— Кто из нас еще ее любимец.

С этим сложно спорить. Сакура до сих пор в холодном поту пытается осознать, насколько им повезло. Обоим. Ему — вернуться, ей — дождаться.

 

После тяжелого путешествия от того осеннего поля и до огромного шумного города ей уже не хотелось ничего — только забиться в угол, подальше от людей, и заснуть. Но Мадара не дает ей такой возможности.

В больнице, огромном здании, наполненном чужими страданиями, едким дурным запахом и белыми мелькающими спинами, он вдруг становится другим человеком. Становится жестче, говорит требовательно и резко, говорит с подвернувшимся под руку врачом коротко, коротким жестом ладони отмахивается от неловкого вопроса о каких-то документах, требует, приказывает, смотрит как льдом жжет…

Завернутая в его одежду, вцепившаяся ему в шею Сакура чувствует, что от него веет мрачной властностью, сама дрожит — чего уж говорить о враче, на нем лица нет.  
Результат сразу — она оказывается в смотровой, где ее долго расспрашивают о жалобах, о длительности болезни, о питании, о лечении, и с каждым ее ответом у светловолосой женщины-врача глаза все больше и больше. В конце осмотра ей предлагают полежать пару недель. Сакура только открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «нет», как Мадара соглашается раньше.

— Я буду приезжать, — говорит он спокойно и держит ее за плечо, а женщина-врач как-то смущенно отворачивается. — Заберу тебя, как только тебя вылечат. Обещаю.

Она, разбитая и напуганная, смотрит ему в спину, сидя на кровати, прижимает колени к груди и не знает, почему так нещадно и отчаянно колет под ребрами. Мадара исчезает, оставляя ее в одноместной маленькой палате, светлой и пропахшей чем-то едва уловимым, но едким. Кровать узкая, но мягче, чем в ее домике. Сакура медленно сворачивается на ней в клубок, лицом к стене, и уговаривает себя: он меня тут не бросил.

Врачи осматривают ее снова, берут кровь, рентгеновский снимок (холодно и неловко стоять в кабинке, чувствуя, как по коже ползут мурашки), прописывают таблетки и прогулки на воздухе, уколы и какую-то там диету…

Сакура теряет ко всему этому интерес, тускнея и становясь почти прозрачной. В голове мутно, как предгрозовое состояние, густеет масса мыслей — вот-вот вырвется наружу. Пару ночей она проводит в слезах и с открытыми глазами. За окнами ее палаты бушуют осенние ветра, скребутся жалобно в окна, меняя свою колючесть на что-то другое и пытаясь вернуть обратно. Внутри нее живет не выкорчеванный лес, прорастает черными жгутами, тянет обратно, и она почти готова открыть окно и шагнуть.

Дверь не отворяется со скрипом, впуская в комнату желтоглазую тень, в ногах спит только ворочающийся холод. Сакура ловит себя на том, что под ладонью мерещится теплая голова ее волчонка. Как только ладонь дергается, чтобы погладить, ощущение исчезает.

Мадара навещает ее через несколько дней, и она просит ее забрать, едва не плача. У него под глазами разливается утомленная синева, белки глаз залиты красным, он выглядит едва живым (это замечает даже ее лечащий врач), но он все так же стойко говорит ей: «нет».

— Запущенный бронхит, низкий гемоглобин, истощение организма, — жестко перечисляет он, прибивая ее суровым взглядом к матрасу, — это и по отдельности опасно, — когда Сакура прижимается к его плечу лбом, Мадара вздыхает глубоко и тяжело, предлагает скептично: — Я могу побыть с тобой, пока ты не заснешь.

Уже вечер, причем поздний, в палате горит белым светом небольшая лампа-ночник на крохотной тумбочке около кровати. В этой комнате, заполненной едким запахом больницы и лекарств, Сакура только и может, что тихо согласиться, и прижаться к нему плотнее, будто холод уже начинает подступать к ногам. За спиной смыкаются тяжелые и горячие руки. Это кажется секундой счастья.

Мадара укрывает ее одеялом, садится на край кровати и, кажется, дремлет вместе с ней. Она смотрит на него, устало-раздраженного, но с расправленными плечами и невозмутимым каменным лицом, осторожно гладит по руке и пытается нащупать в себе хоть кроху силы, чтобы ей поделиться. Но силы нет. И от этого сводит скулы. Чтобы случайно не расплакаться, Сакура закрывает глаза и приказывает себе: прекращай.  
Она так и не плачет, сдерживается, и постепенно проваливается в темноту сна. Утром Мадары нет, но лица у врачей потрясенные.

Следующим вечером он приезжает снова, а уезжает то ли ранним утром, то ли поздней ночью, когда Сакура засыпает. Ей не сложно засыпать, когда рядом он. Чужое присутствие приносит внутрь покой, и черные корни, пронизавшие ткани, медленно отступают.

Врачи качают головами, но не пытаются запретить. Никто не говорит «нельзя» Мадаре Учихе. Только «да, господин». Сакура, когда это понимает, долго не может отделаться от странного неприятного чувства — все благожелательны к ней только из-за того, что ее привел сюда он, а не кто-то другой.

Другие пациенты, с которыми она практически не контактирует (еду ей заносят в палату, а в жиденьком садике, разбитом при больнице, Сакура держится поближе к деревьям и подальше от больных), посматривают косо. Она не сразу догадывается, что дело опять же — в Мадаре. Его фигуру, продвигающуюся по вечернему светлому коридору массивной и холодной тенью, сложно не заметить. Особенно, если эта фигура появляется каждый вечер.

Мадара часто ей что-то привозит — теплые платья и удобные мягкие штаны, в которых советует спать, светлые ботинки на тонких шнурках, с каменным лицом вручает белье (в первую же встречу), иногда — книги. Сакура чувствует себя неловко из-за этого, она была бы рада, приезжай он просто так, без всего.

А ведь он и приезжает — усталый, вымотанный, но все равно каждый вечер садится на ее кровать. 

Однажды просто задремывает, склонив голову на грудь. Сакура рассматривает его стянутые в низкий лохматый хвост тонким шнурком волосы, мимолетом касается, пряча улыбку и трепет. Заботливо укрывая его плечи одеялом, она рассматривает его четкий и словно вырезанный из камня профиль. Когда в палату заглядывает медсестра с таблетками, ее глаза надо видеть. Сакура прикладывает палец к губам. Но Мадара все равно мгновенно открывает глаза, недоуменно поводит широкими расслабленными плечами и смотрит на рассмеявшуюся и закрывающую рот ладонями Сакуру хмуро. Но — уже не так устало.

 

Зная, что он приедет вечером, бороться с тоской по лесу и волчонку, по собственной силе и ярким звездам чуть легче. Но Сакура все равно пытается создать в пальцах светлячка. Хоть одного. Не получается ни разу, и она, уткнувшись в подушку, не плачет, а чуть ли не воет, пропитывая ткань горячей солью.

Крошево собственных надежд жжет под ключицами, растекается по щекам водой, дрожит и все хочет сложиться — стоит только сложить ладони лодочкой. Сакура рассыпается в мелкую тусклую звездную пыль каждый раз, когда сквозь просветы между пальцами все еще сочится только темнота. Погружаясь в нее с головой, она смотрит в звездное небо с подоконника, вжимаясь ладонями в прозрачное стекло. Звезды молчаливо дрожат и мерцают, смотря на нее сверху.

Мадара уходит, не зная, что она не спит.

 

Спустя месяц ее наконец-то забирают, и Сакура впервые чувствует яркий подъем — желание одарить счастьем всех, кто встречается на пути. Так хочет, что приоткрытые окна в кабинете ее лечащего врача, где она выслушивает последние рекомендации (а еще их выслушивает Мадара, вот что опасно), выбивает мощный порыв ветра. Он врывается в помещение с ворохом последних багровых листьев, швыряя их ей под ноги, путая в волосах, вьется вокруг Сакуры как ласковый невидимый зверь. Врач и медсестра собирают по кабинету разлетевшиеся бумажные листы. Мадара смотрит на Сакуру уничижительно, сверкая черными жуткими глазами. Она в свою очередь смотрит смущенно, прячет красноту щек за яркими распущенными волосами и украдкой гладит упругую волну воздуха, мазнувшую у бедра, дрожащими кончиками пальцев.

Не все исчезло, не все, поет внутри, ты еще это чувствуешь!

— Счет оплачен, полагаю, на этом все, — Мадара, сверкнув на нее глазами, обращается к женщине-врачу.

Она, отрывая взгляд от толстой папки, в которую складывает бумаги, кивает.

— Да, господин Учиха.

Сакура вскидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, встречается взглядом и понимает, что все вокруг мутнеет. Губы — нижняя подрагивает — сводит улыбкой. Мадара гладит ее между лопаток отлаженным скользящим жестом и приподнимает ладонь обратно.

— Пора домой, — невозмутимо говорит он ей, и Сакура едва не срывается в счастливый крик.

 

Прежде чем оказаться у него дома, Сакура узнает две вещи: Мадара живет один и она будет жить с ним. Пока Мадара выворачивает руль, ведя машину сквозь не слишком плотный поток, она думает о том, что сможет в любой момент прийти и посмотреть на него. И это прекрасно. Впрочем, чем дольше они едут, тем больше внутри растет сомнение.   
Смотря в окно, Сакура с неприязнью понимает, что в городе много людей, машин, домов, но почти нет деревьев. От этого в животе оседает неприятное ощущение, о котором она, естественно, не говорит. Воздух ей кажется тяжелым, небо не таким уж и голубым, а редкие облетевшие деревья кажутся страшными скелетами.

Она сползает по сидению и подвергается очередному острому приступу тоски по лесу.

 

Его дом находится за чертой города, о чем Сакура узнает и сразу же вспыхивает от восторга. Значит, хоть там будут деревья? Мадара замечает реакцию и интересуется, в чем дело. Объясняя, почему так важно иметь связь с природой, Сакура постепенно теряет уверенность в своих словах (как только вспоминает, откуда сбежала) и вскоре вовсе замолкает, переводя взгляд на мелькающие снаружи дома (с каждой минутой они все ниже и ниже).

О том, что вокруг его дома находится еще, как минимум, полсотни, и все — его однофамильцев-соклановцев, Сакура узнает уже в процессе. Мадара усмехается, когда понимает, что она отстает от него не потому, что не может быстро идти, а потому, что пытается держаться у него за плечом. Люди — его же соклановцы — стараются на него не смотреть и прячут взгляды, утыкаясь ими в землю. Если стоять за его плечом, то, может, никто ее и не заметит?

— Не боишься волков, но боишься людей, — вопросительно утверждает Мадара и поворачивается к ней, ожидая, пока их плечи поравняются.

Раскрытая и смущенная Сакура делает вид, что ничего не понимает. Но все же прятаться перестает. Совершенно случайно замечает скользнувшую по чужим губам тонкую улыбку. Вспыхнувшее крохотным огоньком тепло отзывается снаружи всплеском ветра. Мадара смотрит косо, но без осуждения. Дорожка, ведущая к строго выглядящему традиционному дому, кончается.

Он пропускает ее вперед жестом, чуть разворачивается и усмехается, когда Сакура вдыхает поглубже, чтобы успокоиться.

— Это теперь твой дом тоже, — благодушно говорит он и вежливо приподнимает уголки губ. — Хочешь посмотреть на сад?

Волшебное слово «сад» работает, как и надо, и Сакура воодушевленно кивает.

 

Это совсем не то, совсем не лес. Тут нет высоких и кряжистых деревьев, тянущихся вверх, в пасмурное небо. Тут нет листвы под ногами, а вместо нее — каменная дорожка, впереди — причудливо изогнутый дугой деревянный мостик над небольшим прозрачно-голубым с проглядывающими сквозь толщу воды и поблескивающими на свету камнями прудом. Темные мхи, облюбовавшие круглые камни, покачивающие голыми ветвями ивы, редкие хвойные деревья…

Сакура опускается на корточки у берега, мочит кончики пальцев в холодной воде, пытается вспомнить, как получалось вливать силу в бегущий бурный поток. Это на уровне инстинкта, что-то уже вросшее в нее, не стертое даже осознанием, что силы давно нет.  
Вода мерно идет рябью от легкого ветра, но не ластится, не пытается скользнуть потоком к ногам. Сакура смотрит сквозь голубую воду, на дно, невидяще и медленно выпрямляется, сталкивается взглядом с Мадарой.

— Большинство и не знает, что возможно увидеть звезду вблизи, — говорит он и проницательно щурит глаза, то ли угадывая, то ли зная, что сейчас в ней бьется.

Лучше не знать, думает Сакура и пытается промолчать, не выдать это вслух, лучше уж так, чем знать и чем это терять.

Звезды-звезды-звезды…

У Мадары остался их блеск, а у нее не осталось ничего, только вид с земли на густое черное ночное небо с проклевывающимися белыми крапинками. Может, стоит довольствоваться этим, может…

Нельзя быть такой жадной, с дрожью на губах думает Сакура, нельзя иметь сразу все.

— Я представлю тебя паре, — поврежденная щека Мадары недовольно дергается, — важных людей. Это обязательно.

Несмотря на то, что это обязательно, Сакура ловит в его голосе хорошо сдерживаемое ледяное раздражение. Что же с этим не так?

— Тебе это не нравится, — задумчиво говорит она и опускает взгляд на серые каменные плиты.

Мадара не отвечает ей, и когда она осторожно посматривает наверх, то замечает, что он неприязненно поджимает тонкие губы. Это почти неуловимый жест, и Сакура могла бы не придать ему значения, только от его фигуры тянет дымом, холодом и пробирающей мрачностью. Ползущее по спине и забирающееся на плечи ощущение опаски Сакура сгоняет усилием воли. Колючий поток осенних ветров мгновенно закручивается вокруг нее коконом. Они молчат, но цепляются за руки, кружат и намекают: отойди подальше.

— Это необходимо, — кратко отвечает спустя паузу Мадара. — Тебе не придется говорить.

 

Ей и правда не приходится (и, к слову, не очень хочется). В большом полупустом (если не считать стола и стеллажей с какими-то книгами и папками) и мрачном кабинете Мадары Сакура чувствует себя скованно. Присутствующие кроме нее и хозяина кабинета люди рассматривают ее цепко, будто с чем-то сравнивают. Все — пожилые, один из них и вовсе старик с выбелевшими буйными волосами и мутным полуслепым взглядом (его взгляд — самый цепкий). 

В тяжелом воздухе плывет запах недоверия. Она стоит рядом с Мадарой, и когда первый из этих важных людей заходит, он сам делает шаг вперед, оставляя ее за своим плечом. За ним гораздо спокойнее, но горячая и непредвиденная робость жмется к ладоням, и Сакура не может собраться.

— Что же, — у самого старого мужчины оказывается потрескивающий и сухой голос, — Мадара-сан, мы вас услышали. Не дочь ли вы Кизаши Харуно, девушка?  
— Вы знали моего папу? — Сакура вскидывает на морщинистое и безмятежное лицо взгляд.  
Мадара смотрит на нее через плечо косо и предупреждающе.  
— Был знаком, — старик смотрит на нее мутно и подслеповато, но почему-то очень понимающе, и усмехается совсем как Мадара. — Дочка только у него, я слышал, утонула.  
— А вы не слышали, что случилось с мамой? — Сакура подается вперед, почти равняясь с Мадарой, болезненно прикусывает губу.

От занывшей под ребрами надежды хочется поскорее услышать ответ.

— Боюсь, что нет. Но, если повезло вам, возможно, повезло и вашей матери, — с тонкой, тщательно отвешенной ноткой сочувствия отвечает он, и внутри Сакуры все мгновенно тухнет. — Заходите как-нибудь на чашечку чая.

Видимо, его голос решающий, потому что остальные переглядываются, одаривают ее непонятными взглядами и кивают, посматривая на Мадару. Один из них, стоящий рядом со стариком, смотрит особенно морозно — и на нее.  
И, когда все остальные степенно удаляются, именно он остается.

— Ну и зачем она тебе?

У него статная осанка, чем-то напоминающая осанку Мадары, жесткая линия подбородка, неприятный липкий взгляд тусклых черных глаз; проседь на висках и морщины на лбу. От его сухощавой высокой фигуры по полу расползается ледяное пятно.  
От его тона спина покрывается неприятными мурашками.

— Чтобы наследник розовоголовый был? — он кривит тонкие пергаментные губы и всматривается в нее, будто решает: напасть или нет.  
— За себя решу сам, — холодно отвечает ему Мадара и загораживает ему плечом вид на Сакуру (это работает и в обратную сторону).

Наверное, это звучит очень невежливо, потому что Таджима-сан, которого Сакура даже не видит, охлаждает атмосферу в комнате до зимнего морозца. По коже скрежещет чужое недовольство. Но никто из них не продолжает. Звонко шуршит открывающаяся дверь, звонко же и закрывается.

— Кто это был? — ежась, спрашивает Сакура.

Развернувшийся к ней Мадара приподнимает брови и переспрашивает.

— Все говорят, что мы похожи, — после повторного вопроса замечает он, смотря на нее задумчиво. — Этот мой отец.

Не похоже, что вы с ним ладите, думает с опаской Сакура.

Разве это нормально, когда отец и сын разговаривают вот так? Она, конечно, плохо разбирается в том, кто и как должен вести себя в семье, но что-то ей подсказывает: так быть не должно.

 

Они и правда не ладят.

Сакура, которая спешит к Мадаре, совершенно случайно подслушивает один из их разговоров (а на ее памяти Таджима-сан заходит к нему часто). В сумрачном коридоре, где витает запах старого дерева, полироли и легкого пыльного запустения, она, замирая, с удивлением понимает, что обсуждение касается ее.

— Куда тебе эта девочка? На нос? Дети будут хилыми, — в тоне Таджимы неприятная интонация, и о Сакуре он говорит, как о какой-то племенной корове. — Взял бы Сенджу, не зря у нас с ними мир, — в голосе прорезается старая злоба: — Да, кобылы, но живучие.  
— Хочешь кобылу — возьми себе кобылу, — отвечает ему в том же тоне Мадара, холодно и жестко. — Ко мне с этим и подходить не думай.

Сакура щурится, пытаясь хоть натолкнуться на идею, что могло развести отца и сына в разные стороны. Но в голове кроме всколыхнувшейся там опаски нет ничего. В этот вечер она засыпает с трудом, хотя ее новая комната заполнена уютом и горшками с растениями (когда она видит это впервые — едва сдерживается от того, чтобы обнять Мадару).

 

Она делает вид, что не слышала этого разговора, но Мадара не дает ей обмануться и остаться нераскрытой.

— Если ты будешь рядом со мной — а ты будешь — он не останется в стороне, — говорит он ей, смотря из-под набухших усталых век. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним говорила. Таджима умеет выворачивать и слова, и людей, и ситуацию так, что всегда оказывается прав.

Сакура хочет спросить: почему? Почему они, двое родных людей, ведут себя друг с другом вот так? Что должно было случиться, чтобы все оказалось так? Но она не может даже открыть рот, только смотрит в чужие опасные и темные глаза, где крошево усталости и раздражения впаялось в радужку, и покорно кивает.

— Хорошо, — роняет Мадара и опускает взгляд в документы, показывая, что разговор закончен.

Не описать, как ей хочется сейчас остаться и сесть рядом. Сакура только поводит плечами и разворачивается к двери.

 

В этот же день она, чувствуя робость, лезет в местный аналог той городской больницы (клановый госпиталь) и спрашивает, где здесь можно набрать трав. Врач, хромой пожилой мужчина, смотрит на нее долго и внимательно. Уточняет недоуменным и сухим голосом:  
— Для чего вам травы, госпожа?  
— Я не госпожа, — Сакура вздыхает и в который раз поправляет — все почему-то называют ее так, а не по имени. — Меня зовут…  
— Знаю я, как вас зовут, — хмуро останавливает ее мужчина и повторяет вопрос с сомнительной вежливостью: — Так для чего травы?  
— …Сакура, — упрямо заканчивает она. — Не надо говорить «госпожа», пожалуйста. Мадара-сама, — зная, что к главе обращаются либо так, либо «господин», она старается поддерживать иллюзию отстраненности, — очень устает, и я хочу сделать укрепляющий отвар, — и добавляет недовольно: — Сам же он этим не озаботится.

У мужчины приподнимаются брови. Он смотрит на нее пристально, коротко усмехается и качает головой:  
— И какие же травы вам нужны?

Сакура помнит состав назубок и бодро надиктовывает, смотря на врача честными и прозрачными глазами (научилась у одной медсестры в больнице).  
Врач, удостоверившись, что этим никого нельзя отравить, почесывает бровь и вполне спокойно предлагает ей свою помощь. Сакура, у которой больше нет способности греть воду мановением руки (до скрипа зубов обидно), соглашается и улыбается так, что у врача начинает дергаться глаз.

Впрочем, за время приготовления отвара у нее получается убедить его не называть ее госпожой, выведать имя и даже напроситься в поход за травами.

— Это нужно у господина Мадары отпрашиваться, — вполне благосклонно подсказывает ей Рю-сан и наливает в кувшин горячий отвар, густо пахнущий травами. — Да и только в следующем году. Эти-то мы уже собрали, а вон те уже давно отцвели.

Ей не нужно объяснять, какие травы когда цветут, Сакура знает это назубок. Но перспектива отпрашиваться у «господина Мадары» ей не очень нравится. Он, может быть, найдет сотню причин, почему нельзя. Почему-то Мадара считает, что за ней нужен именно его присмотр. Разубедить пока не удается.

К следующему утру настоявшийся отвар готов. На протянутую чашку Мадара смотрит с ироничным подозрением, но все же пробует.

— У Рю-сана травы взяла? — тонко и вскользь интересуется он, качая в пальцах маленькую белую фарфоровую чашку.

Она кивает и с интересом заглядывает ему в лицо, ища реакцию. Мадара ведет бровью, отставляет пустую чашку и дергает углом губ, смотря в упор.

— Спасибо, — от его густого низкого голоса по щекам ползет удушливый и горячий румянец.  
Обнаруживая это, Сакура с искренним удивлением касается щек ладонями. Под наблюдающим за ней темным хищным прищуром она недовольно поджимает губы и обмахивается рукой. Она мямлит, что очень жарко, а вообще — ей пора, и сбегает, чувствуя, как его взгляд протирает ей затылок. Это становится первым звоночком.

 

Долго прятаться не получается. На следующий же день он ловит ее рано утром, когда Сакура уже собирается сбежать под крыло Рю-сана.  
В кабинете Мадары сквозь окна пробивается сиренево-серый рассвет, бледные лучи веером лежат на полу, на его волосах и, наверное, спине, на ее собственных руках.  
Сакура машинально присаживается на пол, скрещивая ноги, вчитывается в протянутую ей бумагу и удивленно посматривает вверх, на Мадару.

— Обучение — важная часть социализации, — обрубает заранее все недовольство он и складывает руки на груди. — Если хоть по одной дисциплине будет неудовлетворительно, получишь углубленный курс по всем.  
— Но… зачем мне икебана? — спрашивает она шепотом, будто страшная дисциплина обретет материальное воплощение и ворвется в кабинет главы клана.  
— Когда я был мелким, то протестовал против химии, — с интересом замечает он и складывает руки на груди. — Хотя, искусство икебаны мне не преподавали, — как-то ехидно морщит лоб он. — Попробуй, вдруг тебе понравится.  
— А игра на музыкальных инструментах? — Сакура проводит по четкой линии чужого почерка пальцем.  
— Этому учат всех девушек.

Сакура вздыхает и осторожно складывает бумагу надвое и снова надвое.

— Тебя будут обучать мои соклановцы. Прошу, обойдись без ветров в комнате, — действительно просит Мадара.  
— Хорошо, — обещает ему Сакура и улыбается, вспоминая случай в больнице.

Внутри нее дрожит неловкая и нелепая эмоция, отдающая полынными нотками. Смотреть на его дрогнувшие губы становится невыносимо, и она сбегает в коридор, чтобы спрятаться потом в своей комнате.

 

Дисциплины ей поддаются. Все, кроме истории и, как ни странно, географии. И если география еще как-то, то история… Сакура бьется об свои записи, как рыба об лед, то есть, абсолютно бесперспективно и представляет себе углубленный курс.

Ее учителя относятся к ней со снисхождением и легким любопытством. Она в ответ пытается впитать как можно больше. Но есть то, что не поддается никак.

Сакура в отчаянии вспоминает бабушку, когда прячется от учителя истории и среза по пройденному материалу на другом конце селения, в густой и мрачной кленовой роще. На улице мерзкая серая погода, когда дождя нет, но кажется, что он вот-вот хлынет из нависших над землей туч. В лесу это было красиво. Тут, даже если прятаться среди деревьев, уныло. 

Она забирается поглубже, босая и без теплой накидки (Мадару, который относится к ее здоровью чутко, это бы взбесило). В одной руке у нее тетрадь по истории, в другой яблоко. Надеясь провести хотя бы час без занудного и высокого голоса Наны-сан, она устраивается на сухом стволе кривого, растущего едва не параллельно земле дерева.

Впрочем, там ее быстро находят.

— Ну и зачем вы сбежали? — появившийся из неоткуда незнакомый Учиха смотрит на нее сердито. — Вы хоть представляете, что сейчас в главном доме происходит?

Сакура, которая учится прятаться не хуже, чем решать примеры с трехзначными числами в уме на скорость, разочарованно стонет и закрывает лицо тетрадью по истории. Нашедший ее Учиха примерно ее возраста, среднего роста, зато широкоплечий и хмурый, с ежиком темных волос и закрытым повязкой правым глазом.

— Мадара-сама собирался что-то с вами обсудить, — говорит он и протягивает ей руку, чтобы помочь спрыгнуть со ствола. — Но Нана-сан настучала, что вы сбежали…

Вот так Сакура и знакомится с Учихой Обито. Он оказывается нормальным и совсем не любопытным человеком, с сочувствием посматривает на измятую тетрадь по истории и предлагает помощь.

 

— Я ее тоже ненавидел. Тем более, что Нана-сан, эта старая жаба, все время придиралась к моему почерку, — позже, после того, как Сакура получает очень неприятный разговор с Мадарой, говорит Обито.

Она активно кивает, вспоминая, как Нана-сан — сухощавая и въедливая дама — ругала ее за неряшливость в записях.

— А как она говорит: «Харуно-сан, это вам не биология»… — вспоминает Сакура и передергивает плечами.

Обито фыркает и похлопывает ее по плечу, впрочем, мгновенно делает вид, что этого не было.

— Смотри, не обязательно зубрить — «каком-то лохматом году такие-то лохматые полководцы собрались и отметили перемирие в каком-то лохматом городе», — объясняет он ей спустя день, когда Сакура под вечер сбегает снова в кленовую рощу, чтобы позаниматься уже дополнительно. — Придумай что-нибудь смешное, чтобы это… м-м-м, ассоциировалось, — прищелкивает пальцами и тут же расплывается в ухмылке, — с событием. С датами, конечно, все мутно…

Сакура кивает, пробует — на банальном примере с полководцами — и, когда получает результат, со смехом благодарит мгновенно надувшегося от гордости Обито.

 

Мадара смотрит на это сквозь пальцы, но чаще всего с неприязнью. Ему совершенно не нравится, что Сакура берет дополнительные занятия у кого-то, кроме Наны-сан. О чем он сообщает ей кратко и сухо. Наверное, тогда Сакура впервые видит на его лице что-то похожее на недовольство — ей.

От этого горло сводит, но она упрямо вздергивает подбородок и сообщает, что с Обито у нее получается лучше.

— Естественно, — едко цедит Мадара, вставая из-за стола и обходя его. — Только большая часть ваших уроков — это дурацкая болтовня.

От обиды у Сакуры сводит скулы. Она щурится жестко и смотрит в упор, беря пример, чувствует, как по щекам распространяется краснота.

— Тебе не нравится, что мы дружим? Почему? — спрашивает она и прикусывает подрагивающую нижнюю губу.  
— Обито мой ученик. И безрассудства в нем больше, чем ответственности или преподавательского таланта, — Мадара жжет ее тяжелым взглядом. — Я не хочу узнать о том, что это заразно.  
— Ты и не узнаешь, — с неизвестно откуда взявшейся злостью сообщает Сакура и резко разворачивается на пятках.

Уже в своей комнате она с недоумением вспоминает этот разговор, сама не понимает, откуда в ней взялась эта злость и откуда у Мадары эта нетерпимость к собственному ученику и к их общению.

 

Вскоре оказывается, что Обито ее избегает. Сакура обнаруживает в себе непоколебимое упрямство и долго выслеживает его, чтобы в конце концов поймать после занятий с Мадарой.

— Глава не очень доволен, что мы общаемся, — неохотно объясняет Обито.

Сакура приходит в себя только когда обнаруживает, что всколыхнувшийся вокруг нее ветер перерастает в маленький ураган, а у ее друга огромные глаза. Пасмурный вечер загоняет людей по домам, поэтому на улице никого нет, и никто не видит, как мощные упругие порывы закручивают вокруг нее пыль.  
Ей бы обрадоваться — не все в ней погасло. Но вместо этого от обиды на языке вяжет горечь.

— Надо начать высыпаться, — с уверенностью заявляет Обито, протирая глаза руками. — Сакура-чан, ты белая.

Она проводит рукой по лицу и пожимает плечами.

— Глава против, говоришь? — переспрашивает она и хмурится в пустоту.

 

Сакура старается не попадаться Мадаре на глаза. Исчезает, стоит только ему показаться на горизонте, прячется в своей комнате и упрямо зубрит историю, чтобы не было повода вызвать ее на еще один неприятный разговор. Не зная, зачем это делает, она не чувствует, что поступает правильно. Но что-то, поселившееся внутри и непримиримо бьющееся об ребра, не дает ей остановиться.

Кому от ее пряток хуже — тот еще вопрос.

Все решает случай, тогда, когда Сакура совсем не ждет.

Под ее пальцами мягко проминаются клавиши, сбиваясь на одном и том же месте — соль-диез никак не хочет попадаться под подушечку среднего пальца, вместо этого попадается ля. Юмэ-сэнсей, которая обучает ее игре на пианино, качает головой, поджимает тонкие красные губы, щурит узкие и подведенные черным глаза — всем видом демонстрирует неудовлетворение. Сакура начинает заново, левой рукой зажимает соль и соль через октаву, а правой промахивается — снова и снова.

За этим занятием она и не замечает, как дверь сзади с тихим шуршанием отъезжает в сторону, а строгий взгляд пожилой Юмэ-сан становится по-девчачьи растерянным.  
Сакура понимает, кто вошел, только когда Юмэ-сан, побелев даже сквозь слой пудры на лице, встает, кланяется и буквально растворяется за дверьми.

Отославший ее движением подбородка Таджима Учиха медленно прикрывает дверь, обходит пианино неспешно, будто впервые видит, в конце концов остается напротив. От его сухощавой и властной фигуры по комнате словно разливается полынный запах. Сакура смотрит на него безмятежно из-под ресниц и помнит, что ветра защищают ее даже вне леса.

— Слышал, у тебя бывает много учителей, — у Таджимы сухая каменная улыбка с прожилью какой-то едкой снисходительности. — Мадара не может это скрыть. Дочь научного светила — и не знает, что такое тригонометрия?  
— Слышала, что вам нравятся животные, — крайне вежливо наклоняет голову она и добавляет, не оставаясь в долгу: — Кобылы и коровы.

У Таджимы Учихи по лицу идет рябь, будто кто-то кинул камушек в воду — и пошли круги. Его спокойствие оказывается не таким уж непоколебимым.

— Ты не будешь хамить мне, девочка, — он смотрит на нее вспыхнувшими от злости черными и уже совсем не тусклыми глазами, — ты послушаешь, что я тебе скажу, и сделаешь правильный выбор. Мне нет дела, откуда ты появилась спустя столько лет и как спаслась. Мне нет дела, до того, чем тебе обязан мой сын. Считай, он с тобой расплатился. Почти месяц в городском госпитале, думаешь, это дешево? — по его лицу расползается ядовитая ухмылка, и он вдруг добавляет с какой-то брезгливостью: — Если бы ты была красивой или умной, я бы понял. Но в тебе нет ничего. Однажды он придет в себя и поймет, что тебя стоило оставить там, откуда забрал. Ты ведь его любишь? О, это видно, девочка, видно. Но он может дать тебе только помощь, защиту, жалость… ты же не думаешь, что он смешает свое имя с грязью? Неужели в тебе нет гордости?

Это больно — получать такое прямо в лицо и в грудную клетку. Сакура цепляется за «ты ведь его любишь?» и ощущает, как на языке начинает горчить.  
Его слова жгучие, колют, режут, бьют наотмашь. Она верит в себя и в свои силы, верит, что Мадара будет рядом, но сейчас… что она чувствует сейчас? Сакура не знает, потому что внутри вихрь.

— Мадара умен, — Таджима Учиха на мгновение кажется ей совсем живым, потому что в уголках его глаз что-то дрожит, блестит на свету, и опешившая Сакура даже не может пошевелиться. — Он однажды перешагнет через свое упрямство. У него появится другая женщина и не твои дети. Ты сможешь наблюдать за этим? Сможешь порадоваться за него? Нет, не сможешь. Вы, женщины, коварны и завистливы. Вы не умеете вовремя останавливаться. Эмоции в вас выше разума. И однажды ты возненавидишь его. А тогда к чему это, девочка? Остановись. Пока не поздно, — вкрадчивости его тона может позавидовать даже лес. — Я не позволю тебе разрушить моему сыну жизнь. Деньги, какой-нибудь домишко — получишь, только исчезни.

Это ее будит. Сакура моргает и чувствует это — обжигающую нутро злость. В нем нет ничего, кроме разбитых надежд и старых стремлений. Сплошное тлеющее разочарование. Она видит это так ясно и так ясно понимает, что сейчас он убеждает кого-то другого, но не ее. Себя?

Она даже не успевает себя этим успокоить. Чьи-то громкие шаги приближаются к двери.   
Мощный порыв ветра врывается в приоткрытое окно ураганом, принося с собой запах мокрой земли, пасмурного неба и холодного дождя, запах поздней осени, и сносит с пюпитра ноты, отшвыривает упругой волной напрягшегося Таджиму.

С треском отъезжает дверь сзади. Сакура, дрожащая от злости и обиды и наблюдающая, как ветра разносят все вокруг, кутая ее в один сплошной кокон, вздрагивает и вжимает голову в плечи.

— А ну хватит! — гремит с бешенством Мадара сзади.

И ветра вдруг затихают у ног.

Когда он входит в комнату обманчиво медленной поступью, у нее по коже бегут мурашки. Взгляд, который он на нее бросает, говорит сам за себя. От него по позвоночнику скользит ледяная капля пота.

— Отрыл лесную девку и гордишься этим. Проклятье на наши головы, — цедит медленно поднимающийся Таджима, смотря на Сакуру опасно и хищно.  
— Вон из моего дома, — рычит ему в ответ Мадара и укрывает Сакуру за своей спиной. Она больше ничего не видит за его плечом — ее придерживают заведенной за спину рукой, чуть ли не прижимают к прохладной ткани рубашки носом.  
— Ты знаешь, кто она такая? — Таджима наступает, и от его голоса у Сакуры начинает звенеть в ушах.  
— Знаю, — вкрадчиво отвечает заледеневший Мадара. — Выжившая дочь Кизаши Харуно.  
— Ты понимаешь, про что я говорю! Она может сколько угодно прикидываться человеком…  
— Я сказал: вон, — еще тише, но еще страшнее говорит Мадара, так, что Сакура сама вжимается ему в спину, чувствуя, как грудь обмораживает, и сцепляет руки у него на поясе.

Когда он проходит мимо — Сакура зажмуривается и утыкается лбом в чужую спину. От Мадары пахнет деревом, пахнет ее отварами и пахнет ужасающим безумием. Его — безумия — может хватить на троих. Они остаются в заполненном ветром помещении одни.

Она не успевает выдохнуть, потому что взбешенный Мадара разворачивается резко, впивается ей в подбородок жесткими пальцами и цедит (это, возможно, семейное):  
— Я просил тебя с ним не разговаривать. Чем ты слушала? Мне стоило приказать?

Пальцы у него не просто жесткие — металлические, горячие, и кожа к ним будто пригорает, пригорает и так и остается. Сакура не может ему сказать, что ей страшно, потому что внутри полный и безнадежный вакуум.

Вокруг снова мощно ревут ветра, отталкивают его, так, что он даже делает несколько небольших шагов назад. Сакура прячет дрожащие руки в длинных рукавах свободного платья.

— Мне сказать «да, господин»? — спрашивает она, впиваясь в него влажным взглядом.

Мадара просто наполняется огнем. Огонь сочится с его скул, с крыльев носа, с линии бровей, с подбородка, стекает по плечам, дрожит в воздухе темным маревом.  
Сакура опускает взгляд в светлый деревянный пол, понимая, что вот-вот расплачется. Впервые — не из-за потери силы или тоски по лесу.

— Ты просто должна слушать меня, — он становится ближе, заполняя собой все пространство, накрывает ее плечи ладонями. — Меня, — повторяет, сжимая пальцы так, что хочется вскрикнуть. — Я не нуждаюсь в выводке наследников и жене-Сенджу. У меня есть преемник, который продолжит мое дело, и ты.

Вскидывая голову, Сакура рассматривает его лицо и глаза, прикусывает губы и старается стерпеть и не отшатнуться. Горящие нехорошим светом глаза на белом лице, искореженном шрамом, пугают даже больше ледяного тона.

Наверное, в этот момент она и вырабатывает в себе ту изворотливость, которая в будущем спасет их от ссор не раз. Сакура выворачивается из его хватки и молча вжимается в напряженное тело своим, обнимает за плечи, привставая на цыпочки.

— Я не хотела с ним разговаривать, но ты сам сказал: если я провалю хоть одну дисциплину… — шепчет она, дыша его запахом, и прячет уязвимость глубже.  
— Ты и так провалила, — безразлично отвечает ей Мадара и наклоняется, совсем немного, чтобы она могла опуститься на полную стопу. — Старшим не хамят. Хотя бы не так явно. Но пассаж с коровами ничего. Я оценил.  
— Извини, но он точно начал первым, — бормочет смущенная Сакура. — Я правда хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И если однажды для счастья тебе придется, — она пропускает короткую паузу, чтобы не пропустить наружу дрожь, — жениться и завести кучу наследников, я буду рада. Но просто скажи мне об этом заранее, чтобы я могла быть к этому готовой, пожалуйста.  
— Если я пообещаю, значит, что когда-нибудь я все-таки решу это сделать, — поддерживает он ее игру в сослагательное наклонение. — Но сейчас кое-что меня волнует больше. Ты говорила кому-нибудь, где жила раньше?

«Кому-нибудь» звучит как «какому-нибудь Обито», и от этого хочется рассмеяться.  
Она мотает головой.

— Тогда почему Таджима назвал тебя лесной? — задумчиво тянет Мадара и осторожно ее отпускает, гладит по встрепанной голове.  
— Может, из-за ветров?.. — почти неслышно шепчет Сакура и кивает на окно.  
— Вижу, — Мадара прикладывает ладонь к лицу и возвращает себе самообладание. — Ты совсем не можешь их контролировать.  
— Конечно нет, они же осенние, — всплескивает руками она. — Их вообще нельзя контролировать.  
— Что же, — говорит почти как тот самый старец, пригласивший ее на чай, Мадара, — дополнительный слой такой необычной охраны нам не помешает.

 

Сакура вспоминает этот разговор сейчас, пока лежит рядом с ним, прикрытая одеялом и медленно задремывающая. Внутри горят собственные звезды, собравшиеся из сотен горстей рассыпанной звездной пыли.

Таджима Учиха отступает в тень, потому что Мадара стоит между ними ничем не пробиваемой стеной. И у Мадары абсолютно точно не будет никаких жен-Сенджу, потому что Сакура пускай глупая и недалекая, как считает Таджима и некоторые его последователи, но она прекрасно понимает, что такое «твоя» и что такое «мой».

Хочется смеяться, и даже утренний сон не приносит ощутимой грусти.

Таджима Учиха ошибается, говоря, что Мадара может дать ей только защиту, жалость и помощь. Но Сакура не чувствует злорадства или удовлетворения. Ей жаль этого упрямого и ледяного, полумертвого внутри человека.  
Кто знает, что у него внутри. Впрочем, Сакура знает: отступает он еще и потому, что «лесная девка» — это не совсем оскорбление.

В старых и пыльных свитках они с Мадарой находят то, что искали, пускай и не скоро. Кому-то это всего лишь детские сказки, но Сакура оказывается поражена.  
Потому что она оказывается в лесу не просто так, потому что она могла сделать выбор в том поле и вернуться — и лес бы опустил сто своих голов. Потому что такие леса только и живут за счёт людей.

— Я не знаю, кто это придумал, но это гениально, — замечает он, когда ее отпаивает ее же отваром, потому что Сакуру с недосыпа и слез трясет так, что стучат даже зубы.

Зубы стучат о край фарфоровой чашечки, и Сакура раздраженно выливает ее содержимое в кувшин и пьет оттуда, потому что совсем не хочется разливать на себя свой же отвар.  
В клановой библиотеке полутемно, тесно и очень пыльно. Сквозь небольшие окна пробиваются бледные квадраты света, и этого все равно недостаточно, поэтому на старом столе устроилась горящая рыжим длинным пламенем свеча.

В окружении стеллажей с древними свитками Сакуре очень неуютно, и она машинально держится к Мадаре ближе. Но когда нужное находится (это спустя неделю, потому что у него — работа в городе, работа дома, выезды, которых внезапно становится слишком много), она мгновенно забывает о скованности и жадно вчитывается в почти выцветший текст. Когда он заканчивается, Сакура растерянно вглядывается в пыльный сумрак угла напротив.

— Никуда не исчезнешь — и ладно, — спокойно говорит ей Мадара и кладет ладонь на талию, придвигая поближе и другой рукой отбирая ветхую бумагу. Перечитав, сталкивается с ней взглядом. — Ты уверена, что не хочешь отдохнуть?

Сакура молча запрокидывает голову ему на плечо, расслабляясь, и отрицательно дергает подбородком. Щеки обжигает. Она недовольно стирает воду рукавом светлого платья, но внутри словно размывает берега.  
Мадара терпит ее всплеск, наливает отвара (уже около недели они пьют его вдвоем вместо чая).

— Спрятаться в лесу и пообещать поддерживать его своей жизнью, ждать нового хранителя, растворяться, когда он вступит в силу, — икает Сакура и снова вдыхает для следующего захода, — и так по кругу! Это ужасно. Бабушка… она все это время присматривала за мной там, — всхлип прорывается сквозь дыру в контроле, — и тебя провела…

Мадара нетерпеливо выдергивает кувшин у нее из дрожащих пальцев и ставит на стол.

— Твоя бабушка сделала выбор. Ты его сделала, — он сухим мазком вытирает ее левую щеку, а потом то же проделывает и с правой. — Теперь все, как есть.  
— Я ведь даже не знаю, как ее звали, — шепчет Сакура, закусывая губу, и качает головой.

За ее спиной чужая грудь, медленно поднимающаяся и опускающаяся. Прислушиваясь к звуку дыхания, Сакура старается взять себя в руки. Когда Мадара мельком приобнимает ее за плечи, она ответно придерживается за его локоть и замирает.  
Надежда когда-нибудь еще увидеть ее тает, как дымка тумана под поднимающимся солнцем. Сакура знает, что ушла сама, понимает, что это неблагодарно, но все равно чувствует острую потребность вернуться. Вдруг… вдруг неправда, вдруг, бабушка ее встретит? Такие мысли гнать от себя, далеко, чтобы не возвращались, но это оказывается чересчур сложно. 

— Тебе нужно поспать, — спокойно звучит над головой голос Мадары, отвлекая, а его ладонь поглаживает плечо. — Я поговорю с твоими учителями сам, — пальцы медленно заправляют выбившуюся из косы прядь за ухо.   
От места прикосновения расходится жар, расползается по щекам, и ей ничего не остается, как стараться подавить это тревожное и странное ощущение. 

Это становится вторым тревожным звоночком, который Сакура игнорирует.

Третьим становятся слухи.

Кем они только друг-другу не приходятся: и тайными супругами, и любовниками, и… ох, и не перечислишь! А уж по отдельности сколько всего на слуху. Кто-то (скорее всего, какой-нибудь Таджима-сан) пускает слух о том, что она ведьма, и люди начинают смотреть косо. Впрочем, об этом заботится Мадара и вызывает самых явных сплетников к себе в кабинет (потом — о колдовстве ни слова).

 

Сейчас Сакура, чуть ли не мурчащая от удовольствия, с насмешкой думает, что часть слухов сегодня получила негласное подтверждение.  
Подтягиваясь, чтобы быть чуть выше Мадары, она теребит его волосы, разбирая их на пряди, фыркает, когда он недовольно отмахивается от нее ладонью.

— Я тебя укушу, — сообщает ему обиженно Сакура, когда он чуть не тычет ей в глаз.  
Мадара поднимает голову и несколько секунд рассматривает ее лицо, усмехается с мерным спокойствием и подставляет раскрытую ладонь.  
— Кусай, — благосклонно разрешает он, и по его губам пробегает дрожь редкой для него улыбки.

Ладонь у него бледная, с кривым сломанным и неудачно сросшимся большим пальцем и шрамами на тыльной стороне. Мадара поглаживает ее щеку, притягивает Сакуру ближе, опускает на кровать рядом с собой.

— Теперь ты вынуждена выйти за меня замуж, — говорит он спокойно и чуть щурит глаза, как всегда делает, если ждет ответа.

Сакура улыбается и обнимает твердые бугристые плечи тонкими бледными руками. Это минута полного умиротворения, жидко-густого и золотистого, как мед. Сколько раз в день они могут себе это позволить? Нечасто, даже до этого утра.

— Твой отец будет в ярости, — говорит она ему и одновременно вспоминает своего.  
— Это разве важно? — Мадара приподнимает брови, смотря на нее тяжело.  
— Не знаю. Но одобрение родителей — это же традиция, — тихо замечает она, смотря на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — А ты — их хранитель. Разве нет?  
— Не в этом случае, — поводит бровью Мадара и вздрагивает, когда она гладит его по искалеченной щеке. — Сакура…  
— Просто я не понимаю, как вы можете так относиться друг к другу, — тихо вздыхает она и опускает взгляд. — У меня нет отца, а у тебя есть. Это так несправедливо, что тебе твой не нужен, а я даже не могу выбрать.

По его лицу ползет окаменение — неприятное и безразличное. Он одним взглядом темных и помрачневших, с мелькнувшей в них тенью старой боли, показывает ей, что это не самая любимая его тема. Сакура чувствует — лучше закрыть это, умерить любопытство, в конце концов, если ему так не хочется об этом говорить, то...   
Но он успевает начать.

— Это было еще до гражданской, — радужка покрывается мутным налетом воспоминаний, и Мадара, кажется, перестает видеть. — Тебе должны были рассказать, что тогда кланы находились в состоянии холодной войны. Все против всех. Учиха против Сенджу. Гораздо позже мы заключили неофициальный мир. Но мы могли заключить его раньше, — он сухо усмехается, непримиримо и жестко щурясь в пустоту, — на пару месяцев. Если бы Таджима, как глава клана, согласился бы на предложение главы Сенджу и отправил к ним на лечение моего младшего брата, Изуну. У них клановые медики всегда были лучше и тогда еще не шли работать в общие городские госпитали. Но Таджима считал, что сохранить лицо лучше, чем, — от Мадары снова веет тем безумием, которое Сакура почувствовала во время второго (и последнего) разговора с его отцом, — сохранить младшего сына. Изуна умер от туберкулеза. 

Подступающий со всех сторон холод, не смотря на одеяло и горячее тело рядом, вгрызается в горло. Сакура боится задуматься над чужими словами глубже. Это и вскользь — дико, неправильно, просто ужасно. Ей хочется об этом сразу же забыть, потому что внутри сворачивается горячий жгут. 

— Я пытался, кстати, что-то сделать, — безжалостно и сухо продолжает Мадара, фокусируя взгляд на ее лице. — Даже связался тайком с наследником Сенджу. Он был согласен помочь — в конце концов, мы оба знали, чем все закончится. Но я не успел. Изуна к тому времени уже умирал.  
— Ты был хорошим братом, — скрипуче и не своим голосом шепчет Сакура и прячет взгляд.  
— Недостаточно хорошим, — поправляет ее Мадара и гладит ее по затылку. — Я, пожалуй, слишком надеялся на благоразумие Таджимы. Это моя ошибка. Из-за нее Изуне теперь всегда пятнадцать.

За стенами заходятся угрожающим воем поздние осенние ветра, самые колючие и самые опасные. Сакура молча смотрит на Мадару и понимает, что он начинает расплываться. Вспоминая про уточнение о кашле (с кровью ли?), она кусает губы и понимает, что утро безнадежно испорчено.

— Откуда в тебе эта плаксивость? — у Мадары до ужаса спокойный тон. — Прекрати. Это было очень давно.

Ей хочется возмутиться — она совсем не плачет, просто глаза влажные, просто… Какая разница, когда это было? Год назад или двенадцать лет назад — было, и все. Ей непонятно, как можно сравнивать жизнь сына и какое-то мифическое сохранение лица, что бы это ни значило! Прикусывая язык, она запоздало думает, что ей не стоило спрашивать и не стоило слушать. 

— Но ты мне так и не ответила, — переходит к тому, с чего начал, Мадара.

Это странно и ненормально, говорить об этом после такого. Но Сакура прикусывает язык, понимая, что ничем не может помочь. Даже будь у нее сила и опыт бабушки. Мертвое не вернуть. Она не знает, отпустил ли это Мадара. У него может быть какой угодно тон и выражение лица, он умеет этим вводить в заблуждение. Перебарывая возмущение, которое так и тянет вывалить все, что Сакура думает о Таджиме Учихе как об отце, она некоторое время молчит. 

— Мне нужно согласиться? — спрашивает наконец она, пристраиваясь к нему как можно ближе (заодно, чтобы он не видел ее лица), и безмолвно соглашается сменить тему.  
— А ты не собираешься? — уже с каким-то раздражением отвечает вопросом на вопрос Мадара.  
— Это же будет навсегда, — серьезно хмурится Сакура и упрямо рассматривает его ключицы. — Значит, важно. А если важно, то сразу не решается. Нужно оценить все «за» и…

На «против» Мадара вдруг резко дергается, перекатываясь, и оказывается нависающим сверху. Сакура глотает конец фразы и ошалело зажмуривается.

— Вчера ты согласилась быстрее, — замечает насмешливо Мадара, шепча это ей на ухо.  
— В-вчера… — бормочет Сакура, лихорадочно ища выход. — Н-но вчера ты это не имел в виду…  
— О, — выдыхает ей в губы Мадара Учиха, — именно это я вчера в виду и имел. Одно предполагало другое. Правда, — он прикасается к ее лбу своим и замирает, — я должен был сделать наоборот.

Сакура приоткрывает глаза, отвлеченно рассматривает его угольно-черные непослушные и жесткие на ощупь волосы, рассыпавшиеся по напряженным плечам, и заодно натягивает одеяло повыше, так, на всякий случай.

— Но тогда я уже согласилась, — хитро щурится она, постепенно приходя в себя, и медленно скользит взглядом по его лицу. — Зачем спрашивать во второй раз?

Замечая в его глазах опасный блеск, она мгновенно сдает назад (прошлый раз это ничем хорошим не кончилось, пришлось обнимать).

— Но, если нужно согласиться еще раз, — делая вид, что сдается, она пожимает плечами и смотрит на Мадару прозрачно-честными глазами, — хорошо. Я согласна.

Он торжествующе и высокомерно сверкает глазами, отстраняясь, и садится, протягивает ей ладонь, предлагая последовать его примеру. Сакура безмятежно берется за нее и тут же оказывается опрокинута на чужие бедра. Ей хочется сказать, что это грязная игра (иногда так говорит Обито), но Мадара вовремя нависает над ней уже в который раз за утро и медленно и тягуче целует, запуская ладонь ей в волосы. 

Сакура тянется вперед, обнимает его за шею и блаженно прикрывает глаза. Горячее и приятное удовольствие, поселившееся под ребрами, дарит искупление и неприятному болезненному разговору, и чужой наглости, и собственной глупости — кто же соглашается вот так на такие вещи? А, впрочем, какая теперь разница…

Она справлялась с волками и бурной рекой когда-то. Справится и тут как-нибудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не выбиваться за грань эрки чертовски сложно, когда рейтинг работы пг-шка)0))
> 
> как это происходило...  
> Сначала ты добавляешь кусок с Мадарой, которому не нравится, что Сакура общается с его учеником и преемником, потом думаешь, что слишком вскользь.   
> Потом перечитываешь, идешь гуглить японские сады, японский этикет (на который потом забиваешь, потому что Сакура сначала знакомится с местными авторитетами, а уже потом получает курс этикета), думая о чайной церемонии, пишешь вместо нее момент с Рю-саном. В конце концов вспоминаешь, что Мадара тут вообще-то тоже существует и прогоняешь все его слова через цензуру, и так три раза... 
> 
> Вышло около 9к слов, 17-18 стр на фб, поэтому у меня тут новый рекорд (изначально было около 4к).  
> В общем, это можно было бы выложить отдельным драбблом, но что-то нет. 
> 
> /кто нашел отсылочку к четверостишию, мелькнувшему в группе, тот молодец0))/
> 
> Объем супер большой, пб открыта)0))
> 
> итак, пояснения к тому, что не было открыто в бонусе: Сакура попала в лес во время гражданской войны.   
> Откуда же Мадара знал Кизаши Харуно, если узнал его дочь? Не смотря на то, что химию он в детстве не любил, со временем он нашел в ней что-то хорошее и даже интересовался научными трудами, а Кизаши написал не один такой.   
> Мать Сакуры действительно пропала бесследно, Мадара втайне от Сакуры пытался что-то узнать о ней, но ничего не нашел.   
> Бабушка Сакуры присматривала за Сакурой, благодаря ей Сакура дотянула до возвращения Мадары.


End file.
